


Campbell Asylum

by Celtrist



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, AU, Abandonment complex, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Broken Bones, Camp Asylum, Campbell Asylum, Campbell Mental Hospital, Campbell Mental institution, Child Abandonment, Cutting, Depression, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Explosive Disorder, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Harm to Animals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insomnia, Kleptomania, M/M, Narcissism, Night Terrors, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychosis, References to Depression, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Underage Substance Use, Violence, dadvid, multi-personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: Max never had a quite so lucky life, and it just dips further into hell when he's placed into a mental institution for children. He believes himself to be perfectly sane while an annoyingly go-lucky man says otherwise. Max will have to try to find different ways to leave if he ever wants to get out, even if it isn't the most wise choice.No animals and/or people were harmed during the making of this story.(Apologies if the summary isn't very good, but I hope you care to take a look!)





	1. Welcome to Hell

The boy looked out the window, looking rather bored to say the least. When were they going to stop? How long has it been? Has it been an hour or five hours? He kicked his dangling feet against the empty seat in front of him. He wasn't going to bother asking the driver how much longer when he hasn't even answered his question the other seven times. To his luck though, the bus seemed to come to a halt. If they were at a gas station of some kind, he could always try and make his escape. The doors swished open, the driver muttering "Crazy kid is here." _'shit'_ Max cursed internally. Maybe he should've jumped out the window? Forcing himself out of the chair and grabbing his bag, although he doubts that he'll be able to keep it. He walked towards and out the door with an irritated frown, welcomed by an obnoxious looking man. He looked to be a redhead with green eyes, smiling down brightly at Max. "Hello there!" He greeted warmly, his tone aggravating the ten year old. "Welcome to Campbell Hospital! You must be Max, right? I'm David, and I'm here to help you with whatever you need!" Yeah, he should've jumped out. Is it too late to get back in the bus? Then again, windows are probably closed tight. It didn't matter though as the doors behind him closed quickly after he stepped out, he probably wasn't the first to attempt an escape. Max rolled his eyes at the man, he could always run now, sure, but he doubted he would get very far. "I think _asylum_  would be a better term for this shit hole." Max retorted, glaring up at the man who made a sad frown. "Language Max! I didn't think you'd have such a potty mouth on you!" David told him, ignoring Max's comment. Taking a better look at what he was wearing, he didn't exactly look like what Max had expected. The movies would normally have people in all white, where as David didn't seem to hold to that style. He instead sported boots, khaki pants, and a green shirt similar to a polo, with the sleeves going up to his elbows. He also had a yellow bandanna around his neck, odd. "With introductions out of the way, why don't I give you a tour?" David said in a chipper tune. "I would rather you not but you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" with that, Max was led to the inside of the facility.

If David didn't look like the movies, the asylum itself sure did. It wasn't as disgustingly dirty as far as Max saw, but the place was old. There was no doubt about that. Max looked around the opening room, not big, but not exactly small. There was a counter, which was probably the check in. There were some chairs, they looked old but maybe fairly comfy. David was rambling on about something, which Max could only presume it being about the history of the place or something stupid like that. "Max?" A voice piped in taking the boy out of his thought. Looking up, he glared back up to that eyesoring smile once more. "We're going to the cafeteria next, are you hungry?" Max shook his head to indicate 'no'. He'd stored enough junk food in his bag to last a few days, at least he hoped. He already ate quite a bit on the way here, but still hoped there was enough before he leaves.

David takes Max down a hall and to a door, where some noise could be heard. It sounded questionably tamed. upon opening the door, there was a tad bit of chaos. Some kids seemed to be peacefully sitting down trying to eat whatever they were served, others seemed to be causing chaos. "DAVID." A woman shouted in annoyance, causing the shock David to wince a bit. "This is why you don't leave me with 9 kids!" she most likely didn't want to say anything inconsiderate, so just calling them 'kids' does seem the easiest. Max looked up towards David with an unamused face, "So, does this shit happen all the time?" Before he could answered, he was called over once more by the woman who looked like she was handling a teal haired girl, holding her away at arm length, and pushing another girl with round glasses away with her foot. He hurried over to assist her, Max noted the name "Gwen", sounding like he was referring to the woman. Looking over the area, it was not what he expected at all, at least for what they look like. None of them were wearing any straight jackets like seen in the movies, nor plain white clothing. Was it because they were old movies? Max's knowledge on asylums only really came from what he watched, which were horror movies unsurprisingly. He thought patients were treated inhumanly, but he didn't think about how that wouldn't be the case in modern day.

He looked towards the two adults, who seemed to have been dealing with some of the other children. They were distracted. Who knew escape was happening so soon? He turned around and opened the doors to leave, only to be met with a pair of legs. David could NOT have been so quick. Looking up, it was in fact not David, but the creepy old bus driver. He was picked up by the hooked hand man by the hood of his hoodie. Max crossed his arms in annoyance, staying where the old man had placed him. He didn't notice until he was put down, the bus driver had syringes in his non hook hand. He proceeded towards David and Gwen and nonchalantly took one of the syringes to stab it against the dark skinned girl with glasses that David was previously holding back. It looked like she had calmed down, momentarily falling asleep. He soon did the same to the teal girl, though it took two more to really put her to sleep. Gwen heaved a sigh of relief, taking the girl she was holding away into a more comfortable way. "Thanks QM, we didn't have any in here because someone forgot to refill." She said, shooting a glare towards the man who picked up the kid he was holding back moments ago. He nervously laughed, clearly embarrassed.

The ten year old turned away from them, seeing as they were talking about something he was not at all interested in. Next to him, there was a brown haired boy, his hair seeming rather curly. It was, dare Max say, possibly curlier than his. He looked to have a yellow sweater to match with his red pants. The boy seemed distant, something Max could get behind. Max put his head in his hand and leaned on the table, "So, what the fuck are you in for?" he asked. Waiting a few moments, he didn't get an answer. Max frowned at being ignored. "Helloooo, are you fucking deaf or what?" Now that Max thought about it, that could totally be a possibility. Before he could say something else, the boy surprisingly spoke. "Why are you bothering me?" He asked, seeming annoyed. His voice was nasally, but he still kept his eye on his food. He wasn't eating, just playing with it. Max stared for a moment wondering what to say until he cut out the silence once more. "I was just wondering what the fuck got you in here. You seem like one of the sanest people here as far as I've seen." the boy turned his head towards Max, seeming unimpressed with his appearance. "I don't think it's any of your business why I'm here." he told him, to which Max held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I was just asking. If I'm going to be stuck here before I can escape, I might as well get to know people who can form coherent sentences." He quirked a brow at Max curiously. "Escape?"  
"Yeah, you think I'm staying at this shit hole against my will? Hell no. I plan on getting out."  
The brunette stared for a moment, but soon smirked putting his hand out. "Neil." He said bluntly. Max quickly realized they were doing introductions. "Max." They shook hands, only to stop when oh so happy David popped up. "Oh look at you Max! Already making friends! And with Neil no less!" The boy named Neil looked away in disgust. "We can't be friends if we barely no each other dumb ass." Well, looked like Max won't be the only one swearing at this place. Max reluctantly looked up at the smiling David. "So... are you going to do some shock therapy shit at some point or what?" The man seemed taken aback by the question for a moment before putting a hand over his heart, "Oh heavens no Max! That kind of treatment is far too cruel to even be legal now!" David moved a hand towards Max to ruffle his hair, but was quickly swatted away by tiny hands.

Max didn't even realize that he had come to the hospital at a rather late time, he was probably too concerned with other things to notice the time of day. After dinner, there seemed to be a bit of free time. Neil told Max that he could probably be of use in his escape, as long as he were to also escape. Nikki, the teal haired girl from earlier, would be useful as well he said, though he clearly was thinking about her usefulness rather her also being able to leave. Everything started to get quiet when it was starting to get to the time people fell asleep. The place was old, but it looked like there have been some additions since it first being built to meet the modern day conditions, one example being the rooms. No one seemed to share a room, as far as Max saw at least. "Is it just you and that other guy?" Max asked Gwen. She wore a zip up pink hoodie with no strings, a black shirt hidden under the apparel with shorts and leggings, all paired with some boots. She looked cozy for what she was wearing, but her face looked tired to no end. "If you're not including QuarterMaster, then yes. It's just me and David." Normally, Gwen would be holding the kid's hand, but Max seemed extremely against that. Reaching to a door, Gwen opened it, unlocking it first, to a barren room. The bed looked like shit, but there was a desk and a chair. And there was a window, locked and secured, but a window. The walls had speckles of chipped away white paint on grey walls, the floor also being grey with a cheap rug. This place was like a prison cell, if not a tad bit cozier. "Now this looks more like the movies." Max stated, walking past Gwen and to the bed, setting his bag down on it. Gwen didn't leave yet, which made Max curious. "What?" Max asked looking at her. "David didn't check your things, did he?" Max raised a brow, to which she entered the room herself coming closer to Max. "I need to see your bag." Max quickly held the bag to his chest. _'Fuck that,she's not having this.'_ he thought internally. "Max, I need to see it."  
"Why? Can't I at least have SOME things?" He stepped back when she came closer. She sighed and crouched. "Listen, I'm not taking any of your stuff-"  
"Then why the fuck do you want it?" he retorted. "It's a rule we have, we just take things that you could hurt yourself with." Max stayed quiet for a moment. As far as he remembered, he didn't bring anything really harmful, at least not anything harmful in the bag. He had to admit he was tired and didn't want to do this longer than he had too, Max handed her the bag which she gave a quiet "Thank you." to. Gwen didn't really find anything aside from some clothes and a stuffed bear, but that was just the first pocket. Upon opening the second, she was shocked to see how much candy he had smuggled in. "Holy fuck, were you going to just eat sweets for the whole time you're here!?" She asked, holding up a few candy bars. She could already tell that swearing in front of Max wouldn't be a problem considering how much he swears himself. She began taking out all the candy into a pile, which Max did not take to kindly. "Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to take anything that wasn't going to hurt me!"  
"Kid, these might not hurt you directly, but you can't live off this stuff. It's bad for your health and will just rot your teeth no matter if you brush every night." He tried lunging at her, but she was clearly stronger than him.

Once collecting all the candy, she stood up, with Max batting at her legs. "Oh shit your shoes." She said, Max stopped and looked at them and then back at her. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked. "You can't have shoelaces." Max frowned at the explanation, Gwen realized that he may have wanted elaboration. "You can wear whatever you want, there's just some restrictions to it, one is that you can't have shoelaces."  
"Well if I take them out, my shoes will keep falling off." It wasn't exactly true, but they wouldn't feel like they're on. Gwen thought for a moment, thinking of what to do. "What about you give them to me for tonight and I'll ask David to put velcro on them. You don't want to sleep in shoes anyway." Max was surprised a bit. What, is David a cobbler or shoe maker now? "Can't I just keep them, I'm not going to do anything." Max asked, to which Gwen shook her head. "Said any psycho ever, I promise I'll bring them to you in the morning." He realized she wasn't going to leave without the shoes and reluctantly pulled them off to them to her. First the candy and now this. He sat on the bed glaring at her. "Tomorrow we're going to have out first session kid, so get some sleep." _'session?'_ The fuck she means about that? Before he could ask, Gwen had already left the room.

Max got up to go to the way out, only for it to be locked. Made sense. The boy went to his bag and pulled out his prized bear, Mr. Honeynuts. He got on the bed, making it creek at his weight. He placed the bear by his side and pulled his hoodie over his head, revealing a tattered black shirt. There were some holes like his other shirts, that were also black. His parents never really bothered and just got him the same thing. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife that he stole from his dad before he left. He was lucky that they didn't decide to check his person, or he would've lost it. He flicked it, trying to get the blade to come out, succeeding on his third try. Once it popped up, he admired it, poking the tip with his finger. This wasn't his first time with it, nor his first time thinking about doing something. Max had always wanted a switchblade of his own, but he always enjoyed pissing his Dad off when he stole it from him. It was odd to think such a brutish man held possession to such a beautiful item. There were engravements on the hilt. "Nevermore" was on it. Max could only guess what it meant. It sounded like something was missing and the space between "Never" and "More" needed expansion. Never more of what? Never more of love? Tears? Max didn't know, but he didn't care all to much. Max slowly moved the blade to his wrist, but moved down his arm with the blade hovering. _'I could bleed out way more than I want if I do the wrist.'_ He thought. He was smart enough to know where he shouldn't cut. Stopping at the fat part of his arm, he put pressure with the blade causing it to bleed. His breath hitched, it stung like it normally did. He carefully slid the blade to form a line, it was 1 and a half inches. He debated on continuing, as most sessions would end with more than just one, but he decided he'd try counting how many days he was here with his cuts. His old ones were visible scars, but weren't too visible to make it look clear as day they were there. He's never gone to deep with his cuts. Taking a risk, Max decided to deepen this one, to make it more clear for when it becomes a scar. It hurt like hell. He paused, taking the knife out of the wound and grabbing his sweater. The bow grabbed a sleeve and stuffed it into his mouth. Once that was done, he continued with his task. He dipped the blade back in, deeper than the first time he cut to really get into the flesh. He whined at how painful it was, but he didn't cry. Tears were all dried up by his parents, that's what he liked to believe. He didn't quite know why he did this, he just did because he felt like it. Because he felt he deserved it maybe? Was this to cope with how neglectful his parents were? He wasn't quite sure, but he still did it. It didn't change the fact that it hurt. He could feel himself drooling with the amount of saliva pooling up in his mouth from his sleeve. He was whimpering from the pain, but kept quiet to not alert anyone. Once he finished, Max took the blade out, blood dripping. The wound was bleeding quite a bit, Max didn't think of what to do for this. He would usually go back to his house and grab a napkin or something and clean it, but he had no such luxury here. He decided to sacrifice a shirt from his bag and dabbed the wound until it stopped gushing. This too longer than usual, which he could only guess was because it was deeper than usual.

Once that was all done, Max had to hide the blade. He could always put it in his bag, but David or Gwen might decide to check it again. He didn't want to sleep with it in his pocket or take it with him everywhere. Sure he likes to keep the knife with him at all times, he's not stupid. David or Gwen could always do checks for something on a person. He would only want to bring it if he KNOWS he's going to use it, for now at least. He could hide it in the bed, but a giant hole in the mattress would seem suspicious, if only there was a bed spread. Max was unsure if this place was being super cheap or not with somethings. _'What about the pillow?'_ Max asked himself. There were two pillows, so one could cover the other, and who looks at pillows? He first searched to see if there was another way to hide the knife aside from cutting a pillow open. It looked like he had no choice. Before cutting, Max cleaned off the blade with his shirt, making it look shiny once more. He sliced one open, but not to big. It was just a small hole for the knife. He pushed the knife in, but pushed his hand in a bit as well to make the knife go deeper. Max's hand stretched the hole, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Once the knife found a home, Max had to deal with the stuffing coming out. He didn't take that into account. A quick idea he hoped would work popped in his head. He took the bloody shirt he threw to the side and stuffed it into the pillow, making sure it's blocking the hole and trying to make it the clean side that poked out, so the mattress under it wouldn't end up with small blood stains. _'The smallest evidence can be your worst enemy'_ A mantra that Max thought a lot of criminals should take to heart. Which brought to his attention that cameras could be in the room. He looked around, not finding any as far as he saw. _'Looks like they're too cheap to get cameras.'_ He put both his pillows down under his head, the blade one being at the bottom, and looked at the wall of his room. He curled up into a ball, as usual, and pulled the covers up higher to his chin. When his parents said he'd end up at an insane asylum, he didn't realize they were serious.


	2. Day 1; Escape Attempt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds out what Gwen meant by sessions, he finds away to try and leave this place already. Sadly, someone is on his trail thinking the same thing.

Max shot straight up at the sound of a pounding door. He looked back towards the entrance to his room to see a pair of shoes. He walked up to them for inspection, seeing that it was indeed his shoes, but now used velcro rather than laces. He was cut out of thoughts when he heard more banging against his door. "I'M AWAKE." He shouted. He waited for a few moments for a response, he heard a click. It had to be the lock. Cautiously, Max reach up to the knob to open it, revealing the old man from the bus. Max then looked unimpressed. "What the fuck do you want?"  
"Therapy session." He stated ever so bluntly. _'Wha-'_ and then he remembered Gwen had said something about having a session today. "Hold on I guess." Max mumbled, trudging over to his sweater. It was no longer wet with saliva and instead, dry. He had forgotten the events of last night after Gwen left until he remembered the sleeve in his mouth. Max hoped that the old man didn't notice his arm. He shrugged it off and pulled the hoodie over his head and putting on his new Velcro shoes after. They felt comfortable enough, though Max preferred laces as Velcro seemed like little kid shoes. He walked out the door, to which the QuarterMaster, he remembers Gwen calling him, shut the door and muttered a "Follow me."

The duo walked down a hall, Max trudging behind. "Sooo... Why do they call you 'QuarterMaster'?" . . . no answer. "Okay... how did you get that hook hand?" . . . more silence. "What time is it?"  
"6:23." Max glared at him. _'So he just fucking answers whenever he wants.'_ As much as that little trait ticked off the ten year old, he was still the least annoying adult here as far as Max could see. QM stopped in front of the door, opening it. Max peeked inside to see Gwen in a chair with a clip board. "Kid is here." QM states bluntly and then proceeds to walk away before she could say 'thank you'. Gwen looked up giving a smile, to which Max frowned. "I'm already not used to you not looking fucking tired as all hell." Gwen seemed to have snorted at the comment. "Well the morning is all the time I got to relax." Max cautiously walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked around from where he was standing before Gwen gestured for him to take a seat. QM said therapy session... where the fuck is the long chair for patients to go on? Once he sat down on the chair, sinking into it, he looked at Gwen trying to figure out what she was doing. She was writing something down and turned a page to look at something, frowning at the paper before her. "Wait. Are you a nurse or a therapist?" Max asked clearly confused. She looked at him, looking like she was going to brag about something. "Both actually! I'm also a psychiatrist and have a bachelor's degree an-" She cut herself off before Max was going to, seeing he could care less. She cleared her throat for a moment to answer differently. "I'm both. Founder steals nearly half the money given to this place, so he only has three people working here, which means not getting someone who specifically does this stuff alone. But y'know, don't worry, I still got a degree in this stuff."  
"So I've heard..." Max mumbled in aggravation. Gwen sighed but continued to smile. "You are so lucky I didn't decide to do this later with you." She turned back to her notes, writing something down. She turned back to the page she frowned at before and spoke, "So Max, what do you think you're here for?"  
"Because of my parents." Max answered quickly, only for Gwen to look at him, leaning back in her chair a bit. "No-I mean, that's true,yes-but do you know _why_?" she emphasized on that last word, making Max scoff at the question. "I don't know Gwen," He turned to look her strait in the eyes, leaning into the back of the chair, "why am I here?" He asked harshly, as well as sarcastically.

Unlike the other kids, Max's papers were nearly blank. Normally, they would hold the basics such as name, age, and all that, but they also had the behavior of the kid as far as their parents saw and what they guessed they had. It was kinda like a puzzle, a very difficult puzzle sometimes. It wasn't like the movies, Gwen didn't know the diagnosis immediately. Some were easy, like Ered where it took only Gwen a week to see she was anorexic coupled with some form of social anxiety to try to "keep her image". Others were hard though, it took nearly a month to see Neil's problem. But all had clues, Max had no clues. So she needed to ask and watch with him to figure out the problems.

"Okay, scratch that. Why don't we start somewhere else? Max, do you know if something's wrong with you?" Gwen asked nicely, Max huffed and crossed his arms. He was already getting bored with all of this. "I'm pretty sure I'm fucked up, yeah." he answered bluntly. Gwen crossed her legs and wrote something down. Max glared. "Why do you think you're fucked up specifically?" She wouldn't normally throw around swears around kids like these, but Max seemed fairly okay so far. "I don't know why you have to know." Max looked away, a frown clear on his face. "Max. I'm trying to help here. If you know what's wrong with you, it would help if I knew." She was met with silence. "Did something happen? Have you always been going through something?" She threw around ideas trying to get him to talk, but to no avail. "Are you just not going to talk anymore?"  
"Not unless I want to, but I'm sure as hell done with this therapy shit." Max stated, still not looking at Gwen. She drew out breath, looking to be done with this. "Alright, I guess back to your room." She got up walking to the door until the old man appeared once again. She jumped at the appearance, holding the wall next to her for balance. "Jesus Christ, you gotta stop doing that..." He looked to be used to this sort of thing, it's like he was Gandalf or something. Always conveniently there when needed.

After Max was taken back to his room, he had opted to sleep like everyone else seemed to be doing. He didn't get anywhere, staying awake just holding Mr. Honey nuts in attempts to sleep. He got bored pretty quickly again, looking up at the ceiling thinking about what to do when he leaves. Once breakfast came, Max had decided to sit with the boy from the other day. Neil was his name if he recalled. Unlike the other day, he seemed to adorn a black trench coat. If he was trying to look stupidly edgy, it was working. The food didn't look all to good, but it didn't look as bad as he thought it was going to be. _'Movies have yet again lied to me.'_ Max thought. Neil seemed quiet, still being silent like when they had their first encounter. The Indian boy looked at his surroundings once again like before. A boy from the other day that was wearing William Shakespeare themed clothing that looked so cowardice the other day seemed to have been shouting at QM, who looked to be the cook here too. He was making a scene until he gave up and took the meal. _'weird.'_ he was sure that the kid was different yesterday. "You have to eat Ered." Looking over to the sound, Max saw Gwen talking to some blond haired girl. She was much older than Max, looking like a teenager. She was poking her food in disdain. "I'm seriously not hungry right now."  
"That's what you said yesterday at dinner." Gwen argued. He moved away from their conversation, seeing that nothing all to entertaining was happening.

Before he could continue judging others, Max's thoughts were interrupted by a bounce to the table. Some of Max's food got on the table because of this. Looking over, it looked as if Neil had expected the bounce. The brunette turned his head away, looking like he was going to scold somebody. "Nikki, I told you NOT to do that. It's fucking annoying." There was a laughter after he said that. Max leaned forward to look, seeing the teal haired girl from yesterday. She wore red overalls with a shirt underneath, a patch rested over her cheek with a few band-aids residing up and down her arms. They didn't look like cuts, just scratches like you would get from outside playing. Wait, didn't Neil say something about her? "I know, but I never said I cared." She shoved her hand into the mashed potatoes and ate in content. Max leaned over to Neal. "Um, what's her deal?" Neil sighed, leaning back and away from her pointing, "This is Nikki, the girl I talked about yesterday. She's annoying, but can be pretty good for a distraction and protection." He stated, looking back to see her shaking her head to get at a piece of meat in her sandwich that she had a hold of in her mouth. "She's also an idiot as far as I'm concerned." That couldn't have been all that was wrong with her, but Max had a feeling Neil never cared to find out what her problems were.

"How exactly do you plan to escape?" Neil asked. Escaping seemed to be the subject matter that made Max useful to Neil. "I don't fucking know, I've only been here for a day, not even!" The boy frowned at him, upset that the answer wasn't an idea. "Why don't you come up with something? I you've been in here longer than me!" which brought up the question, why hasn't Neil escaped yet? He seems to like the idea, but he hasn't tried anything? That's when Nikki piped up to answer the question. "He's tried everything his head can think of! Nothings worked so far." She was talking with a mouthful of corn. Neil gave a scowl at the fact, like he was ashamed or something. "Well, you only had one other person to work with. Now you got two." Max stated pointing at himself. Neil looked at him, as if analyzing him, it kinda made Max uncomfortable.

"This is fucking stupid." Max stated, hunching over at the situation before him. "Language Max." David warned him. "And doing trust falls are not stupid! They're great practice in learning to trust others around you!" David seemed to be happy about doing this. The raven haired boy noted how Gwen already differed from this morning, looking not exhausted, but not pleased with this idea either. "It can be a good activity if nine of the twelve people weren't insane." Neil stated, disinterested in the activity as well. Max couldn't pin point who he was talking about exactly, Neil had to be partly talking about himself, maybe Gwen. Max hoped that third person in question was himself instead of David. To Max, David seemed way too chipper to be considered 'sane'. "Yeah David, as much as I dislike agreeing with murder child over there, maybe trust falls aren't so good of an idea?" Gwen even agreed that this wasn't a gre- _'Wait did she say murder child?'_ Max's eyes darted over to Neil, but he shook it off before he had time to notice he'd been staring at him. The redhead waved it off, smiling that annoying smile. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine! Trust me Gwen, I've done this before!" The implications of that last sentence varied for Max. The green eyed man clasped his hands together telling everyone to try and form a circle. Some needed help, due to getting distracted with other things, and others followed as needed. Max was between Nikki and Neil, feeling pretty uncomfortable now that he could be next to a murderer and a crazy girl who could attack at any moment.

"Preston... Nurf... Nerris... well where is Harrison?" David asked after counting heads. As if called in, QM came in with a skittish looking boy. Max put his hands out gesturing to the old man. "Seriously! HOW is he doing that!?" David ignored putting his hands on his hips and smiling at the two. "Well there you are Harrison! Thank you QM!" The old man set the small magician dressed boy down, holding his hands together like he was nervous. "Do not let appearances deceive you. They are always the ones you least expect." and then QM left without another word. Max looked at him wide eyed as he left. The fuck was that about? David gave a nervous chuckle, swinging one arm in front of him to help forget. "Ooookay! Why don't we just move on with the activity?" he was trying to move on from the unwanted situation. The adult male looked towards Harrison with a more gentle smile than usual. "Harrison, would you like to be the first to start the trust fall?" The boy violently shook his head 'no'. "Come on now, there's no need to worry! How about me and Gwen start first?"  
"What?" Gwen asked looking up from her phone surprised. "C'mon Gwen! Let's do a trust fall! I trust you!" she groaned as she was involuntary elected to go and do this. She entered the circle giving David a stern glare. "One time, I was kind of in the middle of something."  
"That's the spirit!" She went behind David, putting her hands out looking to be ready to catch the man before her. David crossed his arms over each other, forming an 'x' across his chest. "Are you ready to catch me Gwen?" He asked, most likely trying a more enthusiastic approach so the kids could get into this. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said not so enthusiastically. "Alright! Catch me!" With that, David tilted backwards to be catched, but fate seemed to have denied him. Gwen's phone rang and she let out an "Ooo!", taking her phone out instead of catching David. "Gwen!" He yelped right before hitting the ground. There was a moment of silence before Gwen looked down, embarrassment written on her face. "Oooo, sorry David..." Max laughed at his misery, a few joining in with chuckles. David smiled, though he looked to be in some pain with the fall. He was happy that the kids got SOME enjoyment out of this. "I-it's alright Gwen! Mistakes happens all the time!"  
"That wasn't a mistake dumba-" Max's mouth was quickly covered by Gwen, who was smiling apologetically. "Yup! Mistakes happen all the time! I honestly should've had a quicker reaction!" She slowly uncovered Max's mouth, hearing him whisper, "You had good reaction time when your phone rang." Her first reaction was to tell him to shut up and call him a little shit, but she refrained from that anger. She had more control than that. But if she was honest, she's pretty sure he wouldn't exactly have problems with her calling him that.

After David got up and cleaned himself off, he told Harrison to come up to do a fall. David was catching, Harrison was falling. At first the, yellow eyed boy seemed reluctant after the example, but David promised him he would catch, which he did. It was going well for a bit, until Preston had to catch Nurf. He simply let Nurf fall to the floor, turning away in disgust. "I'm not even going to try! He's too gross and obviously far to heavy!" Nurf looked up, anger blazing in his eyes. "HEAVY!? What do you mean by that!?"  
"Now Nurf-" David was cut off by an angry Preston. "It means what it means! You're too heavy-to fat-for me to catch!" Nurf snapped and tackled Preston and was about to punch him, but David hurried to grab the boys arm, also trying to stop Preston's arms from attacking Nurf's stomach. "Gweeeen." He whined. Gwen was dealing with her own problems with Nerris trying to attack Ered, screeching about knowing she was some kind of monster or something. "I fucking told you David! I told you this would only end with us trying to rally all of them up!" Some of the other patients seemed to be making there own chaos. A young boy that looked unsettling like Hitler, Dolph if Max could remember his name from the head count, looked to be yelling and chasing around a Space Kid who was ranting on about aliens wanting to conquer Earth or something. Harrison was cowering in the corner all bawled up, sounding like he "didn't want to hurt anyone". Nikki was just being destructive in the area, attacking objects like the chairs, tables, toys, and anything else that was there. Max took his chance and sneaked out of the room, entering into a confusion of hallways. He didn't know this place at all, and it was pretty big. Easy to get lost in. _'It can't be that hard to find a fucking door'_ At this rate, Max was considering to use a window.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Max halted, turning around to meet an irritated Neil. The skinny boy walked up to Max at a brisk pace. "I thought we agreed on escaping _together_. Meaning BOTH of us." Neil planted a finger on Max's chest, which the green eyed boy removed. "I don't recall ever agreeing to that." Playing dumb might not be a good idea with Neil. The duo had made a silent partnership indeed, but they never outright said it. Neil groaned, most likely annoyed at Max's 'stupidity'. He had no idea if he bought it or not, this wasn't in Max's favor either way anyhow. "Whatever." Neil muttered, walking past Max down the hall. He followed in suit silently. Max guessed Neil wasn't too happy with him, and he'd prefer not to challenge him with the unknown fact if he was a murderer or not.

It was a bit longer now, Max had no idea how much longer the distraction would go long. Hell, might be gone now and David and Gwen are wondering where the boys are now. The only sound were their footsteps, clicking against the hard flooring. All the halls, aside from the one where the children slept, has no carpets, and the cafeteria as well as main room (the check-in) had no carpets. The only carpeting the check-in area has is in the middle which was like a huge rug. Looking around, Max noted how everything seemed like the same as before. "... Do you know where you're going?" He asked, hiding the nervousness of asking his potential killer. He didn't receive an answer, and he frowned. He decided to take a risk and talk. "Hey. I'm talking to you." No answer. Max crossed his arms and huffed, muttering about ending up at point A again. Crossing by another window, Max went to it, looking out. It was one of the bigger windows, but he still had to use his tippy toes to see fully. He perched his arms on the sill, looking outside with lust. _'Oh freedom~ Sweet, sweet freedom...'_   he moaned in thought. So close, yet so far. Looking back down the hallway, Max jogged lightly back to Neil, really hoping he knew what he was doing.

Gwen sighed, giving the final does Nikki needed to calm down. Some of the kids they were able to calm down without drugging. Nikki, Nurf, Nerris, and Dolph ended up as the victims. "David."  
"Uh-huh?" He asked clearly tired himself, holding a sleepy Dolph in one arm, a sleepy Nerris in the other. "No more trust falls." She stated. David looked at the floor clearly upset at this. "I'm sure if-"  
" _David_." Gwen gave a warning tone, which he gave into. He sighed nodding his head. "Yeah, okay." The two were sitting in the little chairs the kids would sit in in this room. this was the activity room, so it was rather large with plenty of things to do, which meant plenty of things to destroy. Gwen looked around seeing who's left. Ered, Preston, and Space Kid... Ered, Preston and Space Kid . . . Ered, Preston, and- "David." Gwen said, more awake than before. "Uh-huh?" David answered, obviously wanting to join the two in his arms for a nap. "Where is Neil and Max?" David's eyes shot wide open, concern and fear washing over his fear. "I-I'm sure they're fi-"  
"David." Gwen rested a hand on his shoulder, anxiety looking to take over. "We CANNOT lose more kids." She stood up, grabbing David's shirt and pulling him up, he tries to keep the two children in his arms. "I can't go through all that paperwork again!" David nervously chuckled, smiling to try and help reassure. "I-I'm sure they're fine! They couldn't have gotten too far! Besides, the front door is locked!"

"Shit. I didn't take into account of this being locked." Neil said staring at the locked door that held the boys's freedom. Max gave him a stare as if he was a dumb ass. "You SERIOUSLY didn't even consider the chance?" His taller acquaintance shot him a glare. "Well did you?" Max stayed silent. Great. Now he was the dumb ass. "Fighting isn't getting us anywhere."  
"Well what do we do? Can we break the glass or something?"  
"It's not actually glass, at least most of the windows aren't. The only ones that are are to high up to escape from, unless we had rope. And unsurprisingly, this place carries no such thing." They stayed quiet for a moment. "Then we're fucked." Max blurted out. "Yeah, basically." A short period of silence again. "I was kinda hoping you'd say something a little more hopeful." The Indian admitted. It would've been nice. "Okay fine. Next time we do this, we know that the door is locked and will be more prepared." Neil said in an overly cheerful voice, kinda mimicking David. The blue eyed boy went to one of the chairs and took a seat, crossing his arms and waiting for them to get caught. Max eyed the door, figuring all the things they could do. "We could hide and-"  
"Where the fuck would we hide? Behind the counter? They'd check there." Max fell silent, deciding to take a seat at the chair across from Neil. Unlike Neil's legs that dangled off the chair, Max's were on the seat when he pushed on the back of the seat. _'Guess this is a good time as any to play the get to know you game.'_ The tanned skin boy thought. He looked at Neil, who seemed to be waiting for the adults to come into the hallway behind Max. "Sooo... what exactly got you in here?" Neil quirked a brow. "Why are you asking me this again?"  
"Well uh, I remember Gwen calling you 'murder child', and I was wondering if you ever..." Neil stared for a moment. "How do you know she wasn't talking about you? You're the one who started saying the falls were a bad idea." Max held a glare at Neil. That seems to be something in common between them. They both tended to glare at others quite a bit. Neil sighed, it was clear that the statement didn't turn Max's mind around. "It's just a stupid thing. I haven't actually murdered anyone." Max relaxed hearing that. "It doesn't mean I haven't been plotting every person's I meet death." Alright, he was tense again. "So are you crazy or not?" Max asked, gripping the sides of the couch like chair. Neil smirked, "Well why would I be here if I wasn't, I mean, I like to think I'm sane. But I'm not dumb. I know why I'm here unlike most of the people here. My Mother caught me muttering a little violent idea, I wasn't actually going to go through with it... yet. What didn't help is that I barely talked to anyone else."

 _'Sociopath?'_ Is that the word? Not psychopath, he knew there was some difference. Socios, as far as Max knew, were aware of what they are and aren't as spastic as psychos. _'Nikki is like a psychopath. Maybe that's why they get along?'_   word choice of 'get along' is questionable, but it could explain why Neil has a particular grudge against Nikki. _'She's ruining the pathic kind!'_ Max joked, snickering to himself. "What are you laughing at?"  
"Oh nothing." Neil looked at him in annoyance once more. "So, why are you here?" the nasal voice piped up, Max shot a dirty look. Neil reclined into the couch and smirked. "What? You asked me about my reasons, now it's your turn. Because unlike the rest, I can't seem to figure out you reason of being here, you seem pretty normal. Just a little grumpy, not as bad as Nurf or Nikki though." Neil leaned forward, folding his hands on top of one another and resting his head on them. "What's your dirty little secret Max?" Damn, and when he thought they were getting to be friends. Before he could say anything, he heard footsteps behind him, Neil leaned to the side and scowled. "We'll chat later. I intend on an answer. And if your gonna lie, make it sound reasonable and interesting please." He stated the last part like Max was a waste of time, causing the shorter boy to shoot him a glare. Soon enough, Gwen came walking in, stopping with a hand on her hip. "Realized the door was locked?"  
"Yup." The boys answered at the same time. "Okay, come on." She said having them get up and back to point A.

The rest was free time, since David thought they would be doing trust falls longer in the day, he didn't have anything else to do. Some of the kids that were put to sleep woke up, but more calm, likely due to drowsiness. Max was happy that Neil hadn't confronted him about earlier, but now he wanted to come up with a good lie. He could always just say the parts he was okay with sharing, that would probably be easier as well as quicker instead of really getting into the deeper problems. Max was sitting by himself surveying the surrounding. Dolph was sleepily painting, random thing for a commanding kid to like. _'Everyone needs a hobby.'_ His eyes moved onto Ered, who was talking with Gwen about something. _'Shit, was Ered the third person from earlier? She probably isn't to crazy if she just has eating problems'_   Max wasn't sure why he wanted to be seen as sane so much to the people here, a majority being crazy. Harrison seemed to be doing his own thing, listening to Preston complain about something. Nurf was still asleep, Nerris was finding ingredients for her 'potions', and Neil was treating Nikki like a dog, playing fetch with a bouncy ball as he read a book. There was a sudden tap on the table that took Max out of his time of scanning the area and into being face to face with the obnoxious man himself.

"Y'know, it's amazing how fast you make someone hate you." Max growled, David just chuckled. "Oh Max! I know you don't really mean that!"  
_'He isn't ever going to get the hint, is he?'_ Max groaned in his presence, looking another way with one hand holding his head and leaning against the table, the other hand stuffed in his jacket pocket. "Max?" He heard the man's voice, but decided not to answer. Maybe ignoring him would make him leave. "Max?" He called out again, his voice softer than normal. "Don't you want to play with your new friends?" Is he gesturing to Neil and Nikki? Max barely knows Nikki, and Neil is the last person he wants to see right now. The room seemed more orange than he last remembered. It must be starting to get dark. "They aren't my friends Da-vid." Max told him, sounding out his name a bit. To his surprise, the redhead just gave a little "Alright". Silence, it seems like it's been following Max an awful lot lately. _'Is he just going to sit here?'_ There wasn't really any spot to stay, so the boy thought this would be the most comfortable spot to stay, but why next to him. There was another table. Was it to keep him company? He was ripped from his train of thought with his name once more. "What?" His eyes darted to David, head still, he seemed nervous. "So, um, I know that this morning you had some problems... expressing your emotions with Gwen." She told him about the session? What does David have to do with it? Is he something that 'fixes' these scenarios so a patient talks about their problems? _'Fuck that shit'_  
"I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to tell her, she won't tell anyone else."  
_'She told you dumb ass. Your literally my piece of evidence that she will'_  
"It's not healthy to bottle things up."  
_'I'm not bottling anything up, I just don't want to talk to anyone about it. Is that so hard to understand?'_  
"We're here to help Max."  
_'Now you're really starting to piss me off'_ Max's fist became stiffer. He was getting annoyed. "So whatever reason you're here for, you don't have to be afra-"  
"Would you just shut up?" Max mumbled, causing David to take a double take. "I- what?" Max turned glaring at David, but this one looked different. Anger? Frustration? Sadness? Anguish. It had to be. But the question was why? "Are you fucking deaf David? Shut up and stop pretending you care." David blinked at the accusation. _'Pretending? What was there to pretend about?'_   The ginger thought to himself. He genuinely cared for all these children's well being, only for their newest to have said he's pretending. "Max, why would you-"  
"Alright! I think it's about time for bed." There didn't seem to be much protest, aside from Nikki, who begged Neil to continue playing with her. He shrugged her off, only for her to follow like a lost puppy. Max got up to leave this room just to go to another room of this prison.

He hissed at the pain. He had no idea what hurt more, cutting a new line deep, or cutting into an already existing wound deep. Drool was going on his chin once again, his breathing more spastic. Once he had finished cutting the line in with the pretty blade, Max took his old shirt and dabbed the wound once again. After the bleeding decreased, Max took the fabric and cleaned so the blade could shine once more. 'Nevermore' That word sounded unsettling, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was reading it wrong? Max never properly learned how to read, so he wouldn't be exactly surprised if he was reading it wrong. No, it couldn't be it though, his father said it like that when he read the word. He had always read it whenever he held the knife though, something about it intrigues him, the meaning of the word had to be grim, right? He pushed it back inside the pillow, with the shirt following after. The pillows went under his head again, his sweater to the floor. Max grabbed Mr. Honey nuts and held him close and shut his eyes.

 

 **_"_ ** _Why can't people stop pretending?"_


	3. Spooky Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max teams up with Nikki to steal some keys, they roam around the hospital at night. Nikki wants to go ghost hunting while Max just wants to leave. And they soon meet a new friend along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I first wanted to say I hope you guys have been enjoying this story and will continue as more chapters are on the way. But I thought I should explain somethings.  
> To start, thank you to MySoulIsMelting for offering some advice! And as much as I would love to take it, and I do admit that I could've made the asylum crappier, I won't simply due to the fact I don't feel like rereading and rewriting chapters. I said on my profile here that I always finish a whole story before posting one chapter as a way to know that it's finished. I don't blame anyone who didn't know this because who is honestly looking at the profile? But I thought that was worth mentioning as it means all the chapters are already written out. With that info, I will be posting two chapters a day. Why? Because spoilers, there's an after story to this one I really want to get to, but I'm still kinda working on it and can't post it after this one. So, why not post all the chapters now? Well, I have to do a lot of editing as I wrote all the chapters in the computer's WordPad. So I have to see what words I misspelled, reitalicize, etc. So yeah, doing that to 22 chapters in a day would be a pain. Just thought I'd let you know how this whole thing works and why I might not take suggestions to where the story leads.

The morning began more uneventful than yesterday. Today, Max had his therapy session with Gwen today, which he dreaded. He hated how therapist act like thay know more about you than you know yourself, that was his point of view anyway. Gwen was technically his first therapist ever, and it didn't exactly seem like she knew Max in and out automatically. But it was just the fact that it was a therapy session caused Max to be fed up. He still refused to talk about anything.

Breakfast was pretty normal, or at least as normal as you can get in a mental institution. Preston was annoyingly happy today for some reason, Ered was arguing with David this time about not wanting to eat (something about getting fat and ruining her 'image'), Dolph made a fit and demanded for something that QM had ran out of in the kitchen, Nurf getting frustrated himself for whatever reason, Nerris was combining somethings into her drink to make a 'potion' and got some of her 'ingredients' from yesterday taken away by Gwen, Space Kid was having problems eating with that stupid fish bowl on his head (which Max still wasn't sure why he was allowed to keep that), and Harrison kept quiet to himself, poking at his food. So pretty normal. This is day three for Max here, and he already cleared his thoughts of what he known from movies. No one was wearing straitjackets, they were given actual food (though it always seemed bland or just mediocre), and no one was really treated wrongly like in the movies. Neil, who still had his coat from yesterday, was poking at his cheap steak that looked unseasoned. Nikki, who sat on the other side of Neil, was trying to rip off a piece of her steak to eat, not using her plastic fork but her hands instead. Max was also poking at his food a bit, one hand in his hoodie playing with a hole that has been in his pocket for sometime. He really hoped Neil forgot about asking why Max was here, he didn't feel like answering.

"So," Neil began. _'Shit. He remembered.'_ Max kept his eyes on his food, a bit in panic. _'Don't ask.Don't ask.Don't ask.Don't-'_ "Any idea as to how to escape?" he asked. Wait, he didn't remember? Max relaxed a bit, but still held guard since he could be just toying with him. "I don't fucking know, everything seems against us. It's like we're going to end up dying here." One would question why Max would say that so early on, but nothing seemed to favor them at all. Door was locked, windows stayed closed and couldn't be broken unless high up, and they were on watch for what felt like 24/7. "Ooo, you don't wanna say that!" Nikki chirped, swallowing a chunk of steak she ate. "And why is that Nikki? Are you going to bring up shit about hope and all that crap?" Neil asked non to pleased with her butting into the conversation. "No! That's stupid! I was GOING to say that I heard some kid actually died here!" Max's heart dropped a little. _'Died? Like, no more living kind of dying? Well, what other kind is there?'_ Max thought to himself. Fuck, there was a corpse here? Or at least WAS a corpse here? He really was going to die at this hell hole, wouldn't he? "Seriously?" Max asked, which Nikki nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! He was a patient that got super crazy and had to be put down! Legend has it, that his ghost still runs through these halls at night... and I've seen it!" Okay, now Max settled away from possible death to just Nikki's crazy talk. "Nikki, no you didn't. You were probably just hallucinating it because you're crazy." Neil informed her. She huffed at the accusation. "Okay fine. I didn't see it, but Zwei totally did!"  
"Zwei? What the fuck is a Zwei?" Max asked. Neil rolled his eyes, having them land on Max explaining, "Zwei is another of Nikki's stupid hallucinations. It's some kind of flying corgi or some shit." Nikki shot daggers, standing up on her seat and staring down at Neil who seemed unphased. "Zwei is not some kind of 'hollow cantation'!"  
"Hallucination." Neil corrected. "Zwei is the most loyal, kindest, and-" before she continued, almost looking like she was going to bite Neil's head off, Nikki was distracted by him throwing up his untouched steak, which she promptly caught. The teal haired girl sat down to munch on the piece of meat. The brunette turned back to face Max to continue their conversation.

"We could always try to mold a key?" The Indian boy suggested, which Neil scoffed. "How the hell do we get a molding?" True, there wasn't anyway to do a mold. Then something clicked. "How about we steal the keys?" Neil suggested, Max looked at him interested and indicated him to go on. "David, Gwendolyn, and Quarter Master all have key rings for different things. But all of them have the same type of keys on each ring, three keys for the same thing per ring. We just have to nab two keys, one that opens our rooms, the other the front door." That was a great idea! Max was curious why it had not been thought of earlier, but shrugged it off. "That's fucking great! So, do you know how to steal them?"  
"You kidding me, I suck at pick pocketing. I was hoping you'd be able too." Aaaand plan ruined. Max face planted into the table groaning. "We're never leaving, are we?" Neil wagged his finger back and forth, keeping his eyes shut with a smirk. "Not exactly Maxwell-"  
"Don't fucking call me by my full name, it's kinda creepy especially since I never told you about it." Neil ignored the comment leaning to the side for Max to see Nikki, who the blue eyed boy was pointing at. "Nikki here will be our ticket out of here." She was currently drooling as she wrestled with her meat. Max looked at him quizzically, unsure how she's the answer. "You see, I found out that Nikki here is a kleptomaniac." Max still looked confused, and Neil loss the smirk and frowned at Max's lack of knowledge. "She steals shit, okay. It's kind of like a habit." The raven haired boy made an 'o' with his mouth learning the meaning. "So if Nikki just steals the keys, we can get out. Nice." Realizing she was being mentioned, the girl shot a bit of a dirty look, more so towards Neil than Max. "Why should I help you?" She asks with some meat in her mouth. "Because you help us, you'll also get to escape. It's a win-win scenario." The green eyed male stated. She still held a glare, but looked to be in thought. "Hmm, I could always get the keys for myself to escape and leave you two. Maybe I'd be more willing to help if someone said sorry about Zwei."  
"Deal. Neil, apologize." Neil gave Max a dirty look for demanding him to do something, something he himself did not agree upon. "I'm not going to apologize, and don't tell me to do shit." He huffed, slouching and crossing his arms. "I guess it's another day here for you~"  
"C'mon, don't punish me for Neil's shit!" Max argued. Nikki hummed at the reasoning. "Well, you're going to help me hunt the ghost down if I let you out first!" Max sagged a little, he had to do something for her? Great. "Nikki, ghost aren't-" He stopped seeing Nikki grow agitated at what he was about to say. He didn't want to make her angry if she was his key out of this place. "-uh, easy to find. Being ghost and all." Neil groaned at the fact Max was trying to essentially 'appease' Nikki, she seemed to have went away from the hostile look. "Can't I just, give you my sandwich or something?" She shook her head smiling. "Nope! I just need a ghost hunting buddy!"  
"Why don't you have Zwei since he's so real?" Nikki frowned at Neil's jab. "He's to scared to do that! I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do!" Max frowned. _'Oh, but you'll do that to me?'_ He gave a heavy sigh in defeat, agreeing to be her ghost partner for a few minutes.

Neil stayed silent about the keys the two would need to get if Nikki couldn't get all of them. They settled on getting the silver key, which opened their cells which they knew, and the gold key, hopefully getting them to the outside. Everyone was outside, with the notably missing Gwen and Harrison. Max could only guess that everyone could be getting therapy sessions. He and the girl who was going to get him out were sitting on a bench on the side. The area was closed off from the woods and lake, most likely to ensure no patients were going to leave or drown themselves. The girl cracked her knuckles and looked at Max with a sly look. "Watch and learn Zack-"  
"Max."  
"-this is going to be a piece of cake! Blake here is going to help me get those keys!" _'Bla- oh right, she's crazy.'_ Max could only hope that she actually does get the keys, not trusting luck to have them fall or get caught in her clothes somehow. The pig tailed girl walks up to the happy looking David, watching the kids in case some trouble may have stirred. Nikki yanks on his pants, and he looks down confused. "David?" She asked, putting on an innocent sounding voice begging for attention. She put her arms up and grabbed at the air. "Can I have a hug?" David's heart melted at the sight. Not many kids in this sort of business asked for hugs, normally because they were doing their own thing. But to hear that request, from Nikki no less, made a tear come to David's eye. In the background, Max was gawking a bit. _'He seriously isn't going to take this bait.'_ "Of course you can have a hug Nikki!" _'He seriously took the bait.'_ Max thought as an overwhelmed David took Nikki up for a hug. He had that stupid smile that Max quickly grew to hate, only it looked more annoying with quivering lips. _'Does this fucking guy never get hugs or something?'_ He didn't think to much on the fact that, to David, this action meant progress for Nikki in her way to health. After awhile, David set Nikki down, smiling with glee at her. She came back, sitting next to Max. "Did you get it?"  
"Shh!" Nikki shushed him, waiting for David to look away. Once he did, she took out three keys. "Blake strikes once again." All of the keys would've been preferable, but she at least got three keys instead of none. Hell, that was more than the minimum.

Max felt a tinge of guilt for leaving Neil behind. It was his fault. Maybe if he apologized, he could've gotten out too! He didn't even have to mean it! Neil was just too prideful to apologize. Max was putting things he wanted to keep in his bag, which was all he brought minus the candy. Oh, he could stop by the kitchen. Maybe one of the keys Nikki grabbed was the kitchen key! Right after Max finished, he heard a click to his door. Turning, he was greeted with a smiling Nikki. "Hello fellow ghost hunter!" Max gave an unamused look at the title. "Listen, if we're going to do this, at least let me keep some of my dignity and don't call me that."  
"Alright Axe!"  
"Max."  
"Yup! Let's get a move on!" Max rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm as she began skipping down the hall. A door thumped as Max went by, only to see Neil in the window of his door. "Hey! Let me out assholes!" Max shrugged, having a nonchalant look about him. "Sorry dude. She has the keys, so it's her rules." He then proceeded in following Nikki, the bangs and yelling fading out as he went on.

"It's fucking dark." Max muttered under his breath. He wished they had flashlights, maybe they could find some somewhere? Like the storage closet? Nah, he should probably hope one of the keys lead to the kitchen rather than the storage. "It's not to bad! We got windows!" Nikki chirped, still skipping with two keys in hand. _'Wonder where she put the silver one.'_ Max shook his head. Didn't matter! That key was useless now! The two kids walked down the stairs once they essentially walked all around the top floor, Nikki singing for the 'ghost' to come out.

 

"Alright, it's been a few minutes, keys now." Max said, causing Nikki to twirl on her toe to face him, anger in her eyes. "What!? No! We gotta find the ghost!" Max rolled his eyes. "I said I'd hunt with you for a few minutes, and it's been like 20." Nikki stomped her foot angrily, looking to be on the verge of tears. "No! You gotta help me find the ghost!"  
"Nikki! Ghost arn't real! The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can leave!" Max attempted to reach for the keys, only to stumble forward as she stepped back. "Nikki!"  
"No! We're going to find this ghost!"  
"Maybe I can help?" Max stopped and slowly turned around to the unfamiliar voice. He glared a bit, it was a boy. Max didn't recognize him from anywhere though, at least not here. He was dirty blond with blue eyes. He seemed straight out of the 90s. "Who the fuck are you?" Max stood up straight and away from the boy. "Oh, I'm Jasper! I'm a patient here!"  
"Really? I don't remember you from anywhere." Nikki told him. Jasper scratched the back of his head and looked to the ground. "Yeah... I'm kinda invisible, y'know? I guess I kinda blend in." Max looked at him, unsure of what to make of all this, but shrugged it off. "Well wait, how'd you get out?" Before he could answer, Nikki made a squeal of delight. "Baxter!"  
"Jasper."  
"Do you wanna go ghost hunting with me!?" Jasper grinned at the sudden proposal. "Totally! That would be gnarly!" Max looked at him weirdly while Nikki was too happy about a hunting buddy, "Alright Nikki, you got creepo here to keep you company. Keys now." Nikki threw the keys at Max, who shielded his face and ended with them on the floor. "Come on new ghost hunting partner! Let's go find ghost!" The duo was off at a split second, leave Max and his keys. 'Fucking finally.' He bent down to pick them up and went off in search of the door.

 

"Finally, here comes freedom!" Max says to himself, looking at the two door entrance. He got out the keys, adjusting the bag that was being carried with one shoulder. He picked the gold one and placed it into the hole, turning it. Max furrowed his brows not hearing a click. _'Maybe it's silent?'_ Max reached up to the handle in attempts to open it, but it stayed stiff. _'Okay, key #2'_ adrenaline was going high, and he couldn't tell why. He clicked the bronze key into the hole and turned it. No click. Max's eyes widened. "Shit, shit, shit!" He reached the knob and turned, but the door didn't budge. Max climbed on, pulling on the door to open. "Fucking come ooooooon!" He yelled, but it was no use. "She gets two for this, and fucking none of them open the damn door!?" Max was frustrated, he wanted to throw something. He throws his bag across the room and puts his back against the door, sliding down and putting his head in his knees. He felt like crying, but nothing was coming out as far as he knew. "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not-" Max mumbled, stopping mid sentence. He noticed his heart rate speeding up, and he was starting to breathe quickly. He could tell what was happening, but he knew what to do. After all, he ended up doing this kind of stuff on his own a lot. He tried to breathe in a slow pace, crawling over to his bag to grab Mr. Honey nuts. Max never learned whether it was panic attacks or anxiety attacks he had. He never learned the difference, not that he cared to know exactly. It's not like he was telling anyone about it. His heart rate was slowing down as Max clung to his stuffed bear, keeping it close to his chest. Once he calmed down, the boy took the bear and put it back in his bag, wiping his face in case he did have tears. It really did feel like he was crying, but he had no water in his eyes, it was weird. He kinda wanted to know the actual reasoning aside from his own made up one. Max slunk the bag over his shoulders and went to grab the two keys. He might as well find out what they're for.

 

Nikki marched with her new partner in toe. She wished she had more access than just the hallway, they weren't getting anywhere. "Jee Nikki, are you sure we'll find the ghost here?" She turned with a huge smile. "Don't you worry Casper-"  
"Jasper."  
"Zwei told me he saw the ghost somewhere near here... I think." The two stopped seeing a figure hunched over the door. Jasper stiffened while Nikki grinned. She went on all fours and crept closer. Once she was close enough, she leaped. "COME HERE GHOST!" She screamed, landing on the figure. Jasper ran towards her. "Nikki! Are you okay!?" He asked worriedly. "We finally have the ghost!" She cheered sitting up looking at the dirty blond. "We finally have- Dax?" Max glared up at her, muttering a whole string of swears. "It's Max."  
"You're the ghost!?" Nikki exclaimed shock, only earning an eye roll. "No I'm not idiot. I just happened to be here. None of your fucking keys worked on the entrance door." Nikki got up, putting a hand on her hip and putting a hand out as well as tilting her head to the side. "Oh Max, those aren't MY keys, their David's! Remember?"  
"I know, I saw you steal them." Nikki shook her head. "No, you saw Blake steal them!" Max pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, yeah, fine. I saw Blake steal them." Jasper noticed the keys and decided to be apart of the conversation. "Hey dudes! I think I know where those two keys go!" Nikki perked up. "Really!?"  
"Yeah, but I don't think we'd want to go down there." Max walked passed him. "Fuck it. I'm not going to let the night be wasted. I want to make some use out of these keys, lead the way creeper boy."  
"Yeah! Let's go on an adventure!" Nikki ran forward, not knowing where she's going.

 

The door clicked and got pushed open, revealing a trio of three kids. Max held a frown while Nikki had excitement in her eyes. "Oooo, let's break everything!" They walked into-Nikki running in-an office of sorts. Max walked up to a file drawer and opened it, revealing many files. 'Shocking.' Max stated sarcastically in his mind, hearing some destruction from Nikki. "I don't think we should be in he-"  
"Jasper! Help me find some matches! I want to see what I can burn!" Nikki rummaged through the desk. Max was looking through the files and saw a lot of stuff he didn't really understand.They looked to be patient names, but none he could identify. He climbed up searching through, at some point ending at the top. He opened the drawer revealing names, familiar sounding names. Max dug in to see, and it had the kids that were present now. _'This has to have some good shit in here.'_ Max thought to himself, ignoring Nikki's destruction. He picked up a random file like it was a game. He took a look at his first grab. "Preston Goodplay" _'Finally time to see what's up with this guy.'_ Max turned the folder open revealing papers. He hoped he would be able to read what was wrong with him. Scanning, Max came by a word he'd never seen. 'D-I-A-G-N-O-S-I-S'. What is that? He ignored it reading next to it. 'Bipolar Dice order?' Max shook his head. No that wasn't right. He swears he's heard 'Bipolar' before. Does that say 'Disorder'? That would make more sense. There was an "and/or" between the bipolar statement and another, multi personality. Max hummed, that explains Preston's rapid mood swings. Max was going to play the game again before looking at Nikki, who seemed to be wrecking the place. Instead, Max searched for her name, coming out with a "Nicolette" _'Guess "Nikki" is a nickname.'_   He turned the page and his eyes widened. That weird word must mean what their problem was, and Nikki had 6 different problems. He looked towards the girl, seeing her rummage through the desk, and looked back. _'Jesus she's fucked up.'_   According to the notes, she had shiz-op-her-renia, kleptomania (learning the word earlier from Neil), pyromania, substance abuse, ADHD, and possible explosive disorder. That first word was confusing. how do you say that?   
'S-C-H-I-Z-O-P-H-R-E-N-I-A'. He didn't focus too long on it. He didn't know what 'Substance abuse' meant either. He could read it, but what does it mean? It sounded like it related to drugs.

 

"Oooo!" Max was taken out of thoughts when he saw Nikki rattling some pills. "These don't look like the things Gwen gives me, but I bet they make you feel good!" She tried to open the bottle with her hand, beginning to naw at it with her mouth. "IT WON'T OPEN!" She complained. Max put the folder back down and began climbing his way to the floor. He walked to Nikki who turned into a ball trying to get the cap to release. "Nikki, we'll be here all night if you keep this up."  
"I'm not leaving until I have this!" Max sighed putting his hand out. "What, you think you can get this open? Teeth work, trust me!" Max rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yeah, well, I know how to do it quicker." Nikki stopped and took the bottle out of her mouth, handing it to Max. He wiped the top of her saliva, noting the bite marks now indented in it, and pressed down and turned. Child locks aren't going to stop him from getting his drugs. He satisfying 'pop' sound when the cap was taken off occurred, and Nikki looked at Max as if he was magic. "Gimme, gimme!" Max took the bottle out of her reach. "We're splitting." She pouted at the statement. "But-but-but I found them!"  
"And I opened them." Max retorted. She huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine, but I want a lot!" The raven haired boy poured the pills on the desk and began splitting them, he noted how Nikki seemed to be drooling and marveling at the sight of the pills. "You want some Jasper?" She asked, and he shook his head. "I think I'm good with just the ones I'm on." Nikki shrugged. "Suit yourself." It didn't matter to Max, he wasn't going to let him have any either way. He didn't do anything to earn them. Once done, Max noted how he got five pills and Nikki six. She eagerly grabbed her half and put her hand out to cheers, stuffing her face with drugs right after. Max put his half in the bottle, saving one for right now and popped it in. He grabbed the cap and screw it back on, putting the pills in his bag. The teal haired girl looked in the drawer, not finding any pills to her dismay.

 

"Hey Jasper!" She called to the boy eyeing the door. "Does that key lead to Gwen's room? There's a lot of pills in there!" Max had to believe Nikki was referring to the therapist office. There were a lot in the cabinet and in different drawers as far as Max knew, but he was sure he's heard Gwen talking about getting more medication when going in it from time to time. He himself hasn't been prescribed anything, but Gwen has checked on what they have, though Max kinda likes to believe she likes taking them too. Jasper shook his head at Nikki's question. "Nah, that one leads to the-" Jasper gulps, "-the basement." Max quirked a brow. "What the fuck is wrong with the basement?" Jasper looked around in a skittish manner. "W-well, besides from the janitor's closet, that's where the Quarter Master goes!" Nikki gasped. "Do you think that's where the ghost is!?"  
"Nikki." Max pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ghost aren't real. How many times do I have to tell you?" Nikki jumped over the desk, seeming ready to move on from this room. "Oh you're just scared!" She then ran out the room, Jasper following. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything." He wasn't. He really wasn't... as far as he would admit it at least.

 

"I don't know dudes, maybe we should just go back to our beds and sleep off the night?" Max reached for the handle to the basement. After hearing the door click, he yutned it. "Gosh Rasper-"  
"You had such a good streak."  
"I didn't figure you as the wimpy type!" Jasper looked down embarrassed. Max turned to face him after pushing the door. "Listen, you can either go back to your cell, stay here, or come down here with us... there's also the fourth option of jumping out the window upstairs." Max didn't wait for a response, going down a stairwell with Nikki following in suit. "W-wait for me!" Jasper cried, following the two. Max was going down slowly since it was getting darker, Nikki complained about the slow movement. "Do you want me to fucking slip and fall?"  
"If it'll get you down faster." Max took another step forward, ignoring her comment, and realized they were at the end. He walked into an extremely dark room and searched for some kind of light source. Touching the walls, he could feel a switch and flicked it on. It revealed a dirty room, some blood on the floor and walls. Torture devices were scattered around the room, blood also decorated them. "Oh relax!" Nikki said smoothly, Jasper was getting shaken up a bit. Max wasn't surprised he wasn't the type of crazy to be fine with this kind of stuff. "How can you be relaxed!?" Nikki looked at Jasper confused. "What? I was talking to Jaune." Jasper looked disheartened that she didn't notice his dilemma.

 

There was another door Max noticed and walked up to, Nikki right beside him. Jasper shuffled his way to the other side of Max, clearly not wanting to be here. "Maybe we-"  
"Shut up." Max pointed to him. "You chose to be here. You could've left but you didn't." He reached for the door knob and opened it. "FREEZE GHOOOoooouuuuhhhhh..." Nikki stopped and Max's eye twitched while Jasper hid in his hands at the sight. What the fuck. What the FUCK. The room was filled with kinky old people having an orgy. And sadly, to their eyes, they saw the Quarter Master apart of the activity. He pointed towards them, only instead of his hook hand, had a toy that only made Max's stomach drop. "HOW DARE YOOOOOOU." Max couldn't help but scream.

 

"Damn kids, ruining my night..." Quarter Master muttered, having a traumatized Max and Nikki following. Max's eyes were more dilated than normal, hugging himself and looking down at the ground. "At least we got some pills..." Nikki whispered, not looking to good herself. _'Drugs were not fucking worth that.'_   Jasper puts a hand to his hips looking at the trio leaves, standing in front of the doorway to the basement. "Maybe ghosts and goblins aren't the scariest thing to be seen. Maybe it's just weird kinky old people." Jasper then mysteriously disappeared.

Max rocked himself on the bed, trying to wipe the memory of what he saw. He REALLY did not need that in his life. Recollection caused shivers down his spine. Another memory was arising because of it too, and he was trying his best to push it down. He didn't need to have a panic attack, or anxiety attack, or whatever it's called, he didn't need it. Max reached for his bag, placing Mr. Honey nuts beside him on the bed. He went in the side pocket to grab that pill bottle as well, unscrewing the top and grabbing a pill. _'I'm so fucking glad I saved some.'_   Max popped the pill in, swallowing it in one go. He placed the bottle in the pillow he'd thought he'd never see again. After, he pulled out his blade and bloody shirt, this should take his mind off the trauma hopefully. Max began cutting.

 

"I see you two morons are still here." Neil said, taking a bite of his salad. "Shut it Neil, we got scarred for life."  
"Yeah..." Nikki said, draining herself at the thought. Neil rose a brow. "Do I want to know?" The two shook their heads. "None of the keys were to the front door, which is why I'm still here." Max explained, putting his head down. "Well I hope you two learned your lesson." The brunette took a bite out of his apple. "What did we learn?" Nikki asked, looking up at him. "You can't do shit without me." Max shot daggers, what kind of lesson is that. "The fuck I can't, I was just unlucky."  
"Luck isn't a thing, things just 'happen'." Neil stated. The dark skinned boy was beginning to hate that smug face. "So what you're saying is..." Nikki began, catching the boys' attention, "we have to work together if we want to escape?" Neil shrugged. "If you want to put it that way, fine. But so you know, the second I'm out, I'm fucking leaving you two for dead."  
"Ditto." Max grumbled. Nikki grinned, going between them for a group hug. "Guys! We're going to be the best team ever!"  
"Ugh Nikki, don't call us a team. That implies that we like each other." Neil groaned.

 

In the background, David was smiling at the trio. It was nice to see them getting along. Who knew getting a new patient would have Neil open up and Nikki nicer?


	4. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out David is leaving to town, Max, Neil, and Nikki all decide to hitchhike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my Hamilton reference?

It's been a bit since Max first came to Campbell Mental Hospital, or how he likes to call it, Campbell Asylum. He later found out that some parents would send their kids gifts, which explained Neil's coat. Normally, they would get stuff like stuffed animals or something, Max wasn't getting anything though. He wasn't surprised, they probably forgot all about him by now. The boy tried to do the same, but the hate he had overwhelmed him trying to forget. An old memory has been resurfing, which has been giving Max some wretched nightmares, which will lead to a whole load of sleeping problems he's far too aware of. If only they gave coffee. He swears he smells coffee somewhere sometimes. Gwen seems like a coffee person, she probably has some.

 

Nikki was whining for Max to give her the pills they found a few unfortunate nights ago. "I reeeeaallly need them!" she cried, but low enough to which neither David nor Gwen could hear. "You should've saved yours then. Besides, I don't have them with me." Nikki pouted. "I'll bite your hand off." Nikki told him, the boy scoffed at the threat. "Because that's a good idea when two people are standing right over there can knock you out within seconds."  
"I'll have you know that my new streak has been four days for them not needing to put me to sleep!" Max gave a half lidded look, "I don't think that's something to be proud of considering most people don't have a streak for that at all." Nikki puffed her chest out proudly. "Then I'm doing better than most people!" Max pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Idiot.'_   "Nikki-"  
"Shh!" Neil shushed, having a book in front of him. "Wha-"  
"SHH!" He shushed Nikki, gesturing towards the two adults. Max and Nikki looked at the two. Nikki shrugged, going back to a drawing of herself with a bunch of wolves. Max listened.

"You'll have to go into town." Gwen said in a hushed tone. "Their delivery car broke down, so we need to get them ourselves." Max's eyes narrowed. _'What are they talking about?'_   David rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure you can't go? I can just give you my workers ID." Gwen shook her head. "I don't think they'd like a random woman having someone else's ID. Listen, consider this like some kind of... short break. It should only be an hour, but I think you just gotta be outside without worrying over something." David smiled that she remembered his love of outdoors. It wasn't too surprising, but it was nice to hear. "You're right! I might even get something for myself while in town!" Gwen nodded. "That sounds nice David. Let's go get the keys while everyone's distracted."

 

The two adults walked out, Max smirked. "They're handing us freedom right there! If we're able to sneak into the car, we'll be home free!" Neil kept a stoic look. "Optimism doesn't suit you Max. David is going to a town, not a city. Where would we go?"  
"Nikki could probably go living with a bunch of wolves." Max stated, using his thumbs to point at the girl. She grinned upon hearing her name. Neil sighed, holding his head with his hand, but then an idea popped up. "Perhaps when David leaves, I can hot wire the car so we can drive to civilization! Damn I'm good." He muttered the last part, but Max still heard the self compliment.

 

The trio figured out a way to sneak into the trunk, hiding beneath some sheets in the back. The front door was unlocked surprisingly, they probably forgot or something. "Okay, we have to stay as quiet as fucking possible. We don't want to blow this." Max whispered, Neil and Nikki nodded.As if on cue, a car door opened, most likely the front, and closed. After a few moments, the car started up and they were off. Shortly after, there was an odd sophisticated voice that caused the trio to slowly get up from their spots and look at the front. 'David listens to some nature documentary shit? Why am I not surprised.' Max has been at the hospital long enough to learn about the people around him, there was no question about David's love for nature. The kids groaned internally, having to listen to this throughout the whole trip.

 

Max's eyes shot open, realizing the car had stopped at a halt. He heard a door open then close. Peeking up, David was no where to be seen. He shook his two... twooooo. . . acquaintances. "Rise and shine motherfuckers, we got a car to hot wire!" Neil rubbed his eye at the awakening, Nikki seeming drowsy as well. Max grabbed his bag he'd brought, since he was going to escape, and climbed over the seats in front of him and to the doors. Once he was out, he stretched his muscles, the other two following in suit. Neil opened the door to the drivers seat, ready to work on hot wiring. "So how long is this going to take?" Max asked, he shrugged in response. "Hopefully before idiot comes back. I've never actually hot wired anything." Max groaned. "Well I'm not waiting for you here, I'm looking around." Neil stopped and turned to Max. "Is that really a good idea? David might see you."  
"I wanna explore too!" Nikki cheered, flailing one hand in the air. "If you don't come back in time, I'm leaving you two." Max waved his arm, walking away. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be back in a bit."  
"And I'll be back at some point probably!" Nikki ran in a random direction, leaving Neil's eye roll unseen.

 

Max stared at the big blaring sign in confusion. "Muffin Top" _'Do they sell muffins?'_   Max didn't have any money, but it wouldn't hurt to look. He walked in to see a large semi dark room, colored lights being the only thing to illuminate the area. Looking at the people, a majority were grown adult males with some woman at the tables. But the REALLY pretty girls seemed to wear barely anything. One wore a one piece with bunny ears and a bow tie, another just had a bikini that was lace. That was a bikini, right? There were other ones, but Max was having some weird feeling. He couldn't stop staring at some of the girls on the stage, dancing with a pole, until there was a shadow over him. Looking up, there was a tall man above him, Max gulped. _'What is he going to do?'_   He was kinda scared, getting picked up by the hood. He was to frozen with, a lot of things really, to fight against the grip. Max was set on the ground outside the building. "Don't come back." he heard the man say and then left. Max felt he was blushing heavily after this little event. He also felt relieved about the man not hurting him. _'_ _There goes the memories.'_   He scolds himself thinking about it, pushing it down again. Deciding he's been standing in that one spot far too long, he figured it was about time to head back to see how Neil was doing.

 

As he walked, he came across something he didn't notice before. Max stopped at his tracks, looking in a window to see some puppies barking up a storm. Max bit his lip. _'Should I?'_   Feeling beat mind, and he went in. He walked to the window and the puppies were clawing the walls, craving to be loved. They all looked to be big dog puppies, maybe mastiffs? Max picked one up, and it licked his nose in response. _'Definitely mastiff.'_   He thought, smiling to himself. Max has always loved dogs, he was jealous of people who had them. Funnily enough, this was his favorite breed of dog. Sure he'd be find with any, but if he had a choice, he'd want a big mastiff, or even a st. bernard. He would want to ride it, he probably could considering how small he was.

 

"I love him!" Max turned to see a girl and, what Max had to guess, a Mother looking to be adopting a dog that the girl was holding. "Oh Mom, we need to get Ice Cream to celebrate!" She cheered, the mother chuckled. "Only if you're paying, I just bought a dog."

"Mom!" They both giggled with glee. Max decided to turn away to not look like a creeper, he faced the dog again. It barked in his face and went in for another lick. _'I'm okay, right? I'm a good bo-'_   He cut himself off on that line, shivering at the phrase being said by someone else, _'-I'm sane, right?'_   He could have a relationship like the Mother and daughter, couldn't he? Max heaved a sigh, 'talking' with the dog helped. Sadly, he was caught out of his thoughts with a stern "Maaaaaax." Max looked up to see a rather upset David, Nikki knocked out in one arm, Neil in the other. "Fuck." he muttered, the dog barked in response.

The trunk closed, now there were a few boxes in the back. The trio was sitting in the passenger seats, Nikki was knocked out for whatever reason. Max was quickly able to put two and two together when David got in and put his hands on the steering wheel, bite marks littered with some blood. Max guessed David wiped the blood off Nikki's mouth so she wouldn't lick it up as that would be unhealthy. Neil crossed his arms upset, staring out the window. _'Probably going to blame us for the failed escape.'_ "I am very disappointed in you three!" David scolded, clearly upset with their actions. "All we want to do is help you kids get better! I don't see what's so wrong with that!" Max rolled his eyes. "Ever thought we don't want to fucking be there?" Max answered, glaring at David in the mirror. "Max, language. And I don't understand why! We're helping you be able to be-" David cut himself off. He felt like that would be offensive to say. He gave a deep sigh, driving to the hospital. "Look, all you kids are... special-"  
"You mean crazy?" Max corrected, slouching in his seat. David looked taken aback with the word usage but shook his head. "No, your not crazy. You just need help." David bit his lip, the conversation was derailing a bit. "Sure you don't get as much... freedoms as some other kids your age here at the hospital, but we give as much as we can!" Max kept his stare on David. "Yeah well, I'm not crazy and I'm here."  
"No, you're not crazy. Like I said, nobody is crazy. Everyone just needs some help, which is what Campbell Mental Hospital is there for!"  
"I don't need help though." Max argued, earning a nervous chuckle from David. "Oh Max! Your parents sent you here to get help because they-"  
"Don't fucking say it David. They sent me here to get rid of me. End of story." As much as David wanted to argue that statement, he decided not to push it.

 

He hissed again, biting hard on the sleeve. Officially, according to his sliced arm, Max had been at the hospital for nine days. Max had done tallies on his arms, four lines with the fifth one cut across. It saved space for the next days. As if it was like a ritual, Max cleaned the blade and his wound, putting them back in the pillow. No pills today. He would save them when they were really needed. Max was able to actually snag another pill bottle from the large box in the back when David wasn't looking. To be fair, the bottle fell out of the box. It was a full bottle though, maybe he could OD on them when he can't take it anymore. Max would have to keep a look out for anymore pills he can get his hands on. Cozying up for bed, Max thought about the puppies. He really wanted one. If he was honest, he was wondering if he should've asked David for one. He's happy he didn't though, knowing the thought would get shot down. Then Max remembered Muffin Top. The girls there made him feel really weird, just thinking about them made Max blush, burying his head in his pillow. _'Puppies, think of puppies, think of riding a big mastiff...'_ Blush disappearing, a smile tug at Max's lips. Having a big dog like that to love and be loved by, with a Mom and Dad... Mom... Dad... Max frowned. _'Do they always have to ruin everything for me?'_ He wanted a happy family, he really did. But he knew it would be difficult at this point. Max doesn't just open up to people, he's defensive. Disliking this train of thought, Max went back to the previous and tried to get some sleep.


	5. Problem Fixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max couldn't sleep last night, and now he has to deal with being sleepy all day. And David planned an activity today that Max might end up being helpful in.
> 
> I honestly don't know how to describe this chapter, just fucking read it.

Turning in the sheets, Max couldn't seem to get comfortable. He couldn't sleep. He wanted too, but he couldn't. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling glaring. There was a chain to this. First it started with an inability to sleep. Then he sleeps randomly midday. And then at some point, Max gets nightmares. He would usually solve this with, unsurprisingly, drugs. Unprescribed medication. Sometimes, Max would just try to suck it up until it ends, though that takes way longer than desired. He was doing pretty well here until tonight, and he'd rather not ask for help. That's not something he's for. He doesn't need help, he can take care of himself.

 

Today Max had therapy. Sundays and Mondays were his sessions in the morning. Sometimes, later sessions were made in the later days. He really didn't want to go today though. He was tired and Gwen was sure to know something was up. _'Would that be so bad though?'_   He would probably get the stuff needed to sleep. Hell, maybe he would be able to sleep for the whole day for not sleeping in nearly 24 hours. Max looked up to the window, daylight was starting to show up. It was currently summer, June to be exact, so it made sense for daylight to be showing up so early in the morning. Max sat up, rubbing an eye to try and get the sleep out of it. _'It wouldn't hurt...'_   The boy went into his pillow, taking a black shirt out and dug around for his first pill bottle. Pulling it out, he noted how he only had three left. He was lucky he had found the other one, though he wasn't sure how long they'd last. Twisting it open, Max poured the pills into his hand. He debated, and ultimately decided one would be enough, putting the other two back in the bottle. Once he hid everything again, Max gulped down the pill, nearly choking upon hearing the usual knock on the door. Today will be a lot more draining than usual.

 

The session was shorter than usual, it seemed like Gwen didn't feel like putting up with Max's stubbornness and called it quits with him not talking. Being sent back to his room didn't offer very much, he still hadn't sleep and couldn't. When breakfast came around, it seemed different. Ered, unlike usual, was eating without fighting about it. Space kid was talking with someone in a somewhat normal conversation as far as Max could tell, looking to be having some troubles doing so. Nerris actually resided by Ered, even though just the other day she called her a bandit that needed to be vanquished. It was the same with space kid, she seemed to be holding as much of a normal conversation as you can get. Preston didn't seem to change, he was still having rapid mood swings. Nurf was in a similar boat, getting frustrated with Dolph, who also didn't seem to show exactly too many changes. _'The fuck happened?'_   He thought. Did they get new drugs or something? He walked to his usual spot next to Neil, who seemed no different than normal. Nikki was next to him, talking about something, Max wasn't paying too much attention. Knowing her, it ranged from how someone made her angry and she attacking them to what her imaginary friends did. Max held his head up with a hand, eyes half lidded. He was tired. Really tired. It was already taking a toll, and the pill didn't really wake him up. He didn't really pay attention to what the pills actually were for, so that could be the reason why it didn't help, it wasn't supposed to make him awake. It didn't necessarily add to the sleepiness, but it still didn't help in terms of drowsiness. Max was playing with his food, poking at it rather than eating it. _'I'll pass.'_   He shoved his tray in front of him, not wanting to eat. Looking next to him, Neil seemed to be eyeing him. "What?" Max spat out, Neil simply shrugged. "Nothing." It was obvious it was something, but he was too tired to argue. "Max? Are you going to eat your food?" Nikki asked, she obviously asking to have it. Max pushed the tray towards her, which she greedily took. She uncapped the Styrofoam container and dipped her head in to slurp up the noodles like a dog.

 

Max subconsciously laid his head down on the table. _'Maybe if I just...'_   He was starting to nod off slightly, then he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He didn't respond, then there was another nudge. _'Fucking Neil.'_   Max thought agitated. Yet another nudge, which earned a grumbled "Fuck off."  
"Language." Oh, it wasn't Neil. It was fucking David. Max turned his head to glare at the man. He had his usual attire with the addition of wraps on his hands. _'Nikki must have gotten him pretty bad yesterday.'_   He did recall him having blood on his arms from the bites that Nikki most likely gave him. "The fuck do you want David?" Was he here to give the trio another lecture about yesterday? He already said that they wouldn't be allowed dessert after dinner for a week. "Is something wrong Max? I saw your head was down." David was crouching to get eye leveled with Max, but the boy still held his glare. Still caring huh? He really likes to pretend, but Max can see right through him. It felt like David pitied him, and he hated feeling pitied. "I'm fan-fucking-tastic. You can leave now." David, as well as Neil, could tell that Max was more... irritable than usual. He seemed far more grumpy. Neil, who figured the best action would be to leave him alone, wasn't surprised that David took the opposite action. He stayed by Max who turned his head back into his arms, no longer looking at the older man. Neil subtly watched, he could tell that David was just going to get what he deserves if he decides to press Max further on this. The redhead slowly put a hand out to rub Max's back to soothe the boy, which backfired completely. Upon contact, Max violently turned to face David, clutching his hand into a fist as if he was ready to punch. "Don't fucking touch me!" Neil narrowed his eyes at the boy, _'When was he a germaphobe?'_   he questioned in his mind. Upon closer inspection, Neil noticed how Max's eyes had subtle bags under his eyes. It wasn't to clear, but it looked like Max may not have gotten much sleep for whatever reason. David was a little surprised by Max, he'd never really had the boy lash out like that. Sure Max had yelled once or twice in anger, but this felt different somehow. It felt like Max had yelled not in anger, but in a different feeling, he just couldn't put his hand on what it was. The man got up and looked down at Max, not really wanting to provoke him as much as he already has.

 

Max could tell he's getting cranky. He wasn't able to sleep at breakfast, which just made things worst. He was just anticipating falling face first asleep. Max wished it was a free day, since an activity was planned. Max had to guess this was because everybody seemed to be doing better than normal. Nobody was 'cured' persae, everyone were still in their own illusions or showing problems. This was more of a 'friendship building' exercise as far as Max was concerned. It was also a cheap way of solving problems according to Max. Everyone seemed to have an activity to do that helps with their problems, Dolph painted, Nurf punched pillows, and Nikki just exercised to help with one of her many problems. The goal of the activity was to 'understand' and sympathize, that last part clearly towards Neil probably. It was also to help others by suggesting an activity to help with their problems. And that's where Max saw it as having the kids solving their problems. They probably couldn't think of things for some patients to do. Gwen seemed to be out as well as Space Kid, most likely doing their own session. Neil sat down in front of Max with an unamused look, Max looked at him with darkened eyes. "I'm a sociopath who likes science. What should I do?" He said it in a stoic voice, the shorter boy could tell that Neil wanted to get this over with quickly. "I don't fucking know. I'm sane and was sent to this place by my parents. What should I do?" Max questioned with an equally monotone voice. "If that were the case, I'd suggest for you to escape." The brunette answered. "If that were? It is-"  
"Not. Don't think me to be an idiot, something is clearly wrong with you. And I think now is the perfect time to finish that conversation we started on our first day of leaving." _'Shit. He did remember?'_   That day was so long ago now, at least it felt like it, how did he remember? He put his head in his hands, giving the green eyed boy a devious look. "Go on Maxwell, tell Dr. Neil what's wrong." He spoke in a teasing tone. It made Max boil up, it didn't help that his mood had already been sour with the lack of sleep. "I don't feel comfortable telling you shit." Neil frowned at the answer. "It can't be that bad, you're coherent." Max must agree that, in his opinion, he was doing better off than some of the other patients here, but his problems were still bad nonetheless-not that he should be here or anything. Of course not, Max was okay mentally, as well as physically. Nothing was wrong. "Maxwell." Neil took him out of his thoughts, having a bored expression on his face. "I'm waiting." Max bit his lip. Should he lie? Half truth? He didn't like talking about this stuff, mainly when it involved himself. "I-" Before he could continue, David told everyone to try to find a new partner. For once, David had saved Max. Neil sighed getting up from his spot, only to glare down back at Max. "Don't think I won't ask again. I'm just waiting for the right time." He walked away without another word, Max really wished he never asked what was wrong with him.

 

The tanned skin boy stayed sitting, everyone else was moving, so he didn't see the point. Looking around, Nikki had apparently pounced at the chance of talking to Neil. He wasn't exactly surprised, she had known him longer than Max and probably wouldn't actually need to play therapist, he just thought he had a better relationship with her than him. He rested his head in his hand, he wanted to sleep so much. Max then noticed a pair of boots in front of him, looking up, he could see Ered with a chill smile. "Hey, got a partner?" Max muttered a "No.", and she sat herself down in front of him. "So, what's the problem?" She asked, flipping her hair back. She had an odd aura of 'coolness' about her, though he would never admit it. Nikki always exclaimed how much she envied her, she's also wondered how her flesh tasted. Max was sure Nikki was going to be a cannibal at some point. But at the end of the day, she's still a person, and Max didn't like people all too much. "You first." He wasn't going to just tell her all his problems, he just needed hers to last long enough not to be able to tell his-not that he had any of course. Perfectly normal kid. She shrugged at the demand, not really caring too much. "I just have an uncool habit of not really wanting to eat often. I ended up getting really hurt because of it." That's it? There wasn't a reason? Well, Max has had times where he didn't eat for periods of time either, those usually occurred when he was sleep deprived though.

 

He leaned his head against the chair that was next to him, keeping eyes on Ered. "No reason at all?" She seemed to bit her lip a bit at the question. "It's... it's a really uncool reason."  
"Do I look like I actually give a fuck?" It was true, he was probably five seconds away from falling asleep. She chuckled at the statement. "Just... don't tell anyone? It would be uncool if more people knew." Max nodded, not really caring. It looked liked he wasn't the only one really trying to hide things. "I also have social anxiety kinda? It's really not cool. I just worry about how others see me, need to keep up an image y'know?" She whips her hair back. "So what? You don't fucking eat because of that?" Ered held her arms to her stomach a bit at the accusation. "I just don't want to be fat." So to keep the image she wants, in her mind, means to stay thin and not eat? He guessed that made sense, but weren't there other ways to go about that kind of stuff? "Gwen beats you on the fatness level by a land slide." Not really, but Max liked to make Gwen mad by calling her overweight. Nurf probably beat everyone out of the ball park.

 

It seemed to have lighten her up a bit though. "Nah, she's skinnier than me. I just can't seem to lose any weight..." How thin does she want to get? Bone levels? "Ever thought of, I don't know, exercising?"  
"Like...?" She waited for an example. Max spun his hand in a circle searching for one, an arm using the chair his head rested on for support of not falling down. "Like... sports. Y'know, soccer, tennis, volley ball?" Max was trying to think of sports that one normally sees girls playing. He wasn't really against girls playing something like football or basketball, there just weren't too many girls in those sports. "I used to skateboard." She noted. Max extended an arm out gesturing towards her. "There you go!" It looked like they had some more time, Max had to stall a bit longer. "So uh, why'd you stop?" He asked, a little uncomfortable asking a question that sounded like he cared. The blond girl who had a streak of pink in her hair played with the ends of her pant legs. "I mean, I stopped when I started not eating. I think it's because it just started to hurt to do anything that I stopped, or I just focused more on that than doing stuff I like." Max could somewhat relate. He's had times of losing interest in things he liked. He didn't know why, but he did.

 

Ered rubbed her arm, looking slightly away. "It was kinda hard admitting that to myself. Just admitting that I have a problem. I couldn't until I had to go to the hospital." Oh, she wasn't kidding about hurting herself. But admitting to herself? _'What is there to admit to yourself? You know yourself better than fucking anyone.'_   He didn't get it. You can't admit to yourself, it's not a thing. Rather than asking, Max kept silent. "I think I feel really bad for my Dads though. They probably freaked seeing me passed out. I think I'm one of the few here that actually came knowing what was wrong and without a fuss. I kinda just want to get better for my Dads, but it's really hard when I'm in an uncool train of thought." That was... sickeningly sweet. Max didn't like getting into emotional situations, but he could tell he was in one right now. He wanted to switch it back to the skateboarding. "Um... why don't you do stuff like sports or skateboarding to, uh, help take your mind off the problem?" Sure the eating disorder took her away from those activities, but maybe they can help? It's doing what she likes and hey, she just has to think of it that she's exercising and losing fat. A smile tugged at her lips. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad of an idea trying to get back to that again. I'm pretty sure my parents sent me my skateboard in case I ever wanted to pick up again. Thanks..." she was trying to put a name to a face. "Max." He wasn't surprised. Sure in all the days he's been here, he's talked with nearly everyone, but he didn't talk to Ered all too much. at least not enough for her to remember his name, he just remembered hers because of Nikki. "Right, thanks Max." She leaned back, setting two hands behind her on the floor for balance. "Okay, now you." This feels like it's going longer than the last round. "I don't have a problem. Parents didn't care and abandoned me at this hell hole." Ered quirked a brow, not believing him. "I'm serious." She shrugged in response, she still doesn't look to believe him. "I think you think your right." Wait what, that was a confusing sentence. Taking a second, she essentially just told him that he believes it himself while she doesn't. David called for a change in partners. Ered whipped her head, having hair flipped to her back. "Just remember it's okay to admit to yourself dude." He still had no idea what it meant to 'admit to yourself.'

 

Preston was next, today he was just calm. It wasn't like an over exaggerated emotion. Well, he was calm until he looked worried a bit. "I really hope you have a better suggestion than Nurf." Max could only guess that Nurf said to punch something. If he recalled from that one horrendous night, Preston was Bi-polar or had a multiple personalities or something like that. It was clear days following he was since he usually had different moods that were, as previously stated, over exaggerated. This guy had like, 12 different personalities in one body. "Preston, why the fuck do you wear that getup again?" He seemed a bit hurt on how Max phrased it, but he was too tired to care. Not that he needed to be tired to not care really. "It's a Shakespeare themed costume! I personally find it comfortable!" He finally finds out, and it's just because it's comfortable? "Shakespeare is an amazing writer Max!" Oh god, nope. He also liked the Shakespeare plays. Max never really read any, but everyone knows Romeo and Juliet, he finds it stupid if he was honest. It was over hyped by, normally, adults and literature freaks in his opinion, he didn't see what was so great. "Yes, please don't go off a whole thing about how you love the guy." Preston looked sad but quickly tried to perk up.

 

"So, um, Max. Would you-"  
"I'm solving your issues first." He didn't even let Preston offer going first. The boy paused and cleared his throat, it kinda looked like he was trying to put down that anger he'd seen on day two here at the hospital. "Alright! Well, do you know..." He looked like he didn't want to say it. "Yes, I know about your weird ass problem Preston." Max really just wanted this over and to sleep. "Oh, well... what should I do?" Max waited for a moment. He didn't know, write a play? Actually... "You could always act or write plays or whatever." Preston's eyes seemed to spark at the idea. "That's a wonderful idea Max! I love it! How come I didn't think of it before!?" Now he was talking to himself, that should cut some time. But he died down at some point, what now? "But... what if I'm not good enough? What if I just end up making myself a fool? I can't act! I might be happy one day for a happy character role, but then so sad I can't do it!" It looked like he was pulling out hairs now. "A-and the plays! They could change mood at any point, and it would end up not making sense! And then, it wouldn't be good!" It looked like he was on the brink of tears. Max heaved a sigh. Thinking for a moment, he remembered the masks that usually represent plays and the like. _'That'll make him stop babbling.'_   "Preston."  
"Mhmm?" He answered with a sniffle. "What the fuck is that thing called with one happy mask and one sad one?" He seemed to have perked up a bit. "Comedy and Tragedy?" He seemed to look a bit upset still, but Max was on the right path. "Yeah well, you're kinda like that. You uh, have different faces like that symbol thingy." He didn't know where he was going with this, but Preston apparently did. "So what you're saying is, I'm like a living person of that emblem? An embodiment of acting itself?" He seemed to like the idea, Max shrugged agreeing. "Yeah, sure." The boy in front of him seemed to get all giddy about the idea, talking to himself once again. It lasted long enough for everyone to switch partners. "Oh dear! I'm sorry Max! I got lost in-" Max put his hand up, adjusting himself to lean against the wall behind him instead of the chair. "Trust me, you did me a favor."

 

Nikki came over, and they just talked, or she just talked. Max could tell all she did was rant about how Neil was earlier, probably a dick as usual. Moving on, Nurf came by, and he discussed it being fully aware of his problem. It was kinda weird, you wouldn't expect a guy like this to be so in tune with the environment. Max was too sleepy to get it all (something about an exploding disorder?), but he noted by the time they switched partners, Nurf thanks him for listening without interrupting. Max guessed the big guy didn't get to talk much or something with his previous partners. Dolph came by, looking like he didn't really care for anything. Not the chill, cool way that Ered did, it was more in that he thought it was below him. Max found that Dolph is pretty narcissistic as well can get pretty angry. It's like he lived in his own world. The boy claimed nothing to be wrong with him and insisted to talk about himself. It was getting annoying, and Max had to ask if he'd considered caring about other people. Dolph seemed confused, so Max asked what he liked aside from himself. The six year old wasn't happy, but he decided to oblige at some point. He spoke of his love for the arts, not acting, but painting and drawing. Once the blue hooded boy pointed out that there were paintings that got in museums and were made by other people, Dolph seemed to both by angry at the fact none of his paintings were in, but intrigued about the painters. He told Max he was adequate to speak to before leaving. Dolph may ask for things to read on about painters now. With each person, Max was only getting more and more tired, his eyes were getting surrounded by dark circles.

 

Nerris came over, seeming more in tune with real life than usual. When asked, she said it was some kind of medication that helped her. Well, she said a spell or  potion, but Max got what she meant. Didn't look like they were fully working. She apparently just got on a new medication and hopes that the effects last longer, though she does still see things sometimes. She stuttered talking a bit, not too much, but she was far from confident like when she's crazy. Max said, in his words, "Find nerdy shit to do?" When needing elaboration, he just used DnD and larping as an example. He had no idea if it would help, so he just said to maybe try reading stuff about real life instead of magical worlds or something. She seemed very interested on the former options, but said she could try the reading. Again Max didn't care, he wanted sleep. He was craving it at this point, and this activity felt like it was going on for far to long. Harrison was the final kid had yet to talk to. He looked skittish. He kept a hold of his own hands and kept his distance from Max. He said something about being dangerous and causing his brother to disappear? Max wanted it over and done with, at this point barely coherent as he smothered his face into his arms that rested on his knees, Max looked like he was crying with his form, but he was just trying to sleep. He mumbled out "Practice... talk to a fucking pillow or somethin..." For Harrison to make the boy stop talking. It seemed to work as now Harrison was thinking about the idea. Maybe he should do that? He was going to thank Max until he noticed the boy's form.

 

"Max?" He felt a nudge, and groaned at it. "Max." He put his head deeper into the dark, shutting his eyes even tight. He could feel a hand rest at his shoulder and shake him a bit, but it didn't move away this time. "Max, c'mon bud." What did-bud? Max looked up to see a stupid pair of worried green eyes. "Ah, there you are Max." He said softly. Looking around, no one else was in the room. "Where the fuck is everyone else?" Max asked groggily, putting a hand up to his eye. It didn't feel like he got too much sleep, a couple minutes at most. "Gwen took everybody to dinner. Harrison told me how you were-"  
"I wasn't crying if that's what you were going to say." He wasn't going to say that, but he was thinking it. "Just taking a quick nap is all." Max slowly got up from where he was seated, he really didn't want to move. He used the chair for balance, his legs feeling like jelly. "Max," David stayed crouching, he was still a bit taller than Max, "do you need me to carry-"  
"Don't fucking touch me." He growled. He was independent, he didn't want any help. He didn't want another adult male touching him what so ever, even if it was only meant to be helping. He wasn't exactly fond of getting picked up, but David has picked him up before. It wasn't like anything new. But Max, in this state, he didn't want it. He felt he wouldn't be able to do anything if something funny happened. Max slowly walked, using the table and chairs beside him for assistance. Once that was lost, he walked without any help. He was really tired, and he just wanted sleep. Walking felt like hell, but it wasn't impossible, he could still walk. It would just be a slow walk.

 

Max pushed his tray over to Nikki as soon as she was done eating her food, and she instantly took it. He could feel Neil's stare. "What." Max had looked up, glaring at the boy next to him. "Who the fuck are you, Meredith? Why aren't you eating?"  
"Why do you care?" Max asked. "Aren't sociopaths supposed to be heartless?"  
"I'm not asking out of heart, it's out of curiosity. You've been acting strange since-" Nikki butted in, bread in her mouth and spit coming out as she spoke, "Since this morning!" Neil looked at her disgusted, pushing her away. Max kept his head down. "Let's keep it to it doesn't matter to you." Neil shrugged. "Fine." And continued eating. After some time, Max heard Nikki utter an "Ooo!" Moving his head to see what she was so happy about, Max saw David with three plates of chocolate cake, setting one down for Nikki. "I thought you said no desserts for a week." Neil said, not as excited for the dessert as their teal haired frrrrrrr- person of interest. Yes, that was what was going to be said. "Who cares? We get cake!" She cheers, stuffing the chocolate in her mouth. David gave Neil his plate and sat across from Max, he seemed concern. _'Shit, what does he want?'_   Max just wanted to sleep. "Aren't you going to eat your cake Max?" There was some worry in his voice, and Max hated it. He didn't like it, he didn't like people to worry for him. But it was David's job to, so he just tried to see it as David doing his job. Max pushed the plate away. "Not hungry." And he put his head in his arms in attempts to ignore the redhead.

 

"If Max isn't going to eat his-" Nikki swallowed the cake in her mouth to finish her sentence. "-can I have it?" Her eyes sparkled with expectancy, but quickly faltered when David shook his head. "Now Nikki, it wouldn't be fair if you had two slices while everyone else only got one!" His voice was chipper, but it was still soft. Was it because of Max? "Besides," Neil spoke with cake on his fork, "you do not need the sugar. You're annoying as is."  
"Neil, that isn't very nice to say." David told him. "Yeah Neil! You should apologize!" She said as if she's already won the battle, he just scoffed as his response. Max was closing his eyes, he couldn't sleep, he just wasn't comfortable. And knowing his luck, he still won't be sleeping in bed. He felt the plate push against his arm. Looking up, he was met with those green eyes again. He was really good at pretending. "I thought you liked cake." Max narrowed his eyes. "I do, I just don't want it." Was he trying to test something or what? Did... did he notice he hasn't been eating? "Plus, I don't want to eat another fucking maggot." David sighted but gave Max a smile, it's not like this is weird. Why was he treating it like it was? Kids don't always want desserts, it's not that shocking was it? The man got up and picked up the cake, walking away with it. Nikki was reaching for it with sad eyes, grabbing at the air. She stopped and frowned looking at David who was now standing and talking next to Gwen. The girl got up for whatever reason, but Max didn't care all too much. "Did you not get enough fucking sleep last night?" Looks like Neil was prying again. "Drop it. It doesn't concern you."  
"It does if it concerns my way of escape." Max ignored him, and they sat in silence. Everybody quickly stopped talking when David screamed. Looking back, Nikki was biting on David's leg, most likely for not getting Max's cake.

 

Ten days. Ten days Max has been here. The boy dabbed his bleeding arm, it didn't look as nice as the other lines. Most likely caused by his drowsiness, it didn't help make his line straight. He cleaned the blade as usual and reached into the pillow again to retrieve his newest pill bottle. _'Maybe this one will make me sleepy?'_   Max popped it open and poured the pills in his small hand, only to pour most of them back in aside from three. _'Three should be enough.'_   Capping it back on and back into the pillow, he tilted his head back to swallow the pills. Once he finished with everything, the raven haired boy grabbed his bear and snuggled up to it.

 

_'Maybe I can sleep tonight?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really the only chapter where the other patients have things to say. Yeah, I mean, maybe I can do some drabbles some other time of David and Gwen taking care of the kids before Max came? I'd be open to do that, get some more Dadvid and even Gwom in there. Might, but not too sure. I'll ask later, but you guys can always tell me now if you're interested in that. Pretty sure I would have the kids more visibly crazy, mainly like Nerris and Space kid.


	6. Sleepy Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max ended up not being able to sleep, and it just shows more and more throughout the day. But David finds out Max hasn't been eating, and he needs to do something about it. Furthermore, Max is pretty sure he knows what to expect for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, last paragraph does go into implications of sexual assault. It's not graphic by all means, but in case you're really not comfortable with that kind of stuff, do not read the last paragraph.

He snored softly, it felt nice. Finally in bliss of sleeping, nearly 96 hours of being awake, he deserves this. Well, he was happy until there was rapid shaking. "Maaaax, your supposed to throw the stick, not cuddle with it!" Max's eyes fluttered open, confused as to what Nikki was talking about until he realized he was holding a stick close to his chest. He instinctively threw the stick and wiped his cheek. _'Groooosss, Nikki drool.'_   He had been dozing off more and more. As far as he knew, Gwen and David didn't seem to notice exactly. But they weren't dumb-well-Gwen wasn't dumb enough not to be suspicious. But Max had to give credit that it did seem like David was becoming more suspicious as well. It's been four nights since the insomnia, he should be getting night terrors pretty soon. But Max was confident he could handle them, he just needed to deal with it for awhile and it should go away at some point. "Man, Neil is better than this than you, and he reads a book while playing!" The game really wasn't that hard, it was just fetch. "Yeah well, I'm doing this in my sleep." _'Literally.'_   Max picked up the stick off the ground. He forgot that they were outside until his rude awakening. He looked to see David surveying the area with Gwen this time around, Max made a devious smirk.

 

"Hey Nikki," She looked at Max and started panting like a dog seeing Max wag the stick. She also went on all fours. "fetch!" He aimed the stick at David's head, and Nikki followed. The boy heard an "Owie..." from David, and then that scream that always makes him enjoy his misery. The scream must be Nikki launching herself at him. Now he was alone to drift off to sleep. Well, he wished. Getting back on the bench laying down, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was always the times he wasn't trying too exactly he fell asleep. Max rubbed one of his eyes to get all the sleep out, which didn't work. At this point, Max was clearly deprived of sleep. His eyes were pink, maybe even red from how strained they were. And the dark circles around his eyes just darkened more, the bags being the most notable. The only reason he didn't get caught yet was because he wasn't looking anyone in the eye really, unless they were (in his words) stupid enough not to pay attention like Nikki. He kept his face hidden in his arms, and it worked. But it'll work for only so long, suspicion will grow, and someone will ask to see his face.

 

A stomach growl took Max out of his thoughts. It's been hurting like hell recently, probably due to the fact he hasn't really eaten anything in 72 hours, three days. He's had nibbles here and there, but it wasn't much and he'd sometimes just throw it up without anyone noticing, usually sneaking into the bathrooms to do so. Neil had proposed to break out again, and as much Max wanted to, he didn't exactly feel up to the task. "Thanks a lot Max!" He turned his head, still laying down, to see an angry Nikki. "David took away my stick! And what's worst is that I was being lectured!" It couldn't have been that bad, normally the lectures lasted an hour or two. This one just took a couple minutes. "Maybe go find Neil to play with you." She stomped her foot in protest, Max looked back up to the sky. "He's on Gwen's watch for trying to escape earlier!" Oh yeah, Neil was trying to lock pick the door open with some sticks and Gwen caught him. Now he was just kinda sitting on the ground under her watch. Max smirked at Neil's failure, he deserved it. He waved a hand towards the overall wearing girl, turning to the side so his back was turned. "Well, go find someone else. I'm done playing." She huffed, puffing out her cheeks a bit. "You're a jerk!"  
"I gave you my fucking breakfast." She ran off, most likely going to find someone to play with or something to climb. The tan skin boy tried his hardest to sleep, but his stomach was still growling. He's been too tired to eat, so he's been giving everything to Nikki for the past few days. He should probably start eating.

 

David had been keeping an eye on him more often. It didn't feel like he knew anything, but as said earlier, it feels like he suspects something. He'd try to have Max talk, but the boy refuses. He mentions how Max still isn't saying anything to Gwen during therapy and asks why, the boy ignores him. He asks if he's doing okay, but the boy doesn't answer now. Whenever he tries to help-rubbing his back or carrying him-Max swats him away. He had been getting sick. He noticed he's been having a sore throat and body aches. He feels so hot too, and it doesn't help that it's summer, but he isn't taking the hoodie off. That would let people see the cuts. Everything was unbearable. Tired, hot, sore throat, stomach pains, eyes hurt, his body hurt all over, and he's well aware of the likelihood of what will happen next. It normally started on the fourth or, if lucky enough, fifth day of his insomnia periods. Max felt lucky in some remarks though. He was lucky not to be one of those people to have night terrors on a regular basis or randomly. His had a pattern. It started with his insomnia and then the nightmares occur shortly after. He kinda couldn't wait for them sometimes though. Sure he's scared out of his mind and doesn't end up sleeping entirely, but it was sleep. There have been a few occasions where Max was apart of the unlucky ones, having night terrors on a random night. They were just more frequent with the insomnia. Some months, he has only one or zero times of sleep terrors, other months, more than six. As much as one would say that isn't good at all, Max would still argue he's luckier with the pattern. The main reason why is because he knows it's coming. Once he can't seep, he knows he's going to have bad nightmares. And that's all he ever saw them as, nightmares. He didn't know the proper terms, he just knew what happens. No one ever told him.

 

Max slid his dinner over to Nikki, who, as usual, took it without question. He didn't want Neil even the chance to talk about his eyes, so he keeps his head down around him.  The nightmares should start tonight and, no matter how much the boy knows what happens when he's awake, he still feels scared as hell when the nightmares occur. They seem so real, it's unsettling. Again though, Max only cared that he was getting sleep, tortured or not. He isn't normally trying to look on bright sides, but this was something he chose to look as a positive rather than negative. Nikki clapped and bounced in her seat, that Max could feel. Most likely happy seeing David bring some sweets. _'So much for the no week thing.'_   He had no idea if it was because David just kept feeling bad for the punishment or have been noticing Max's sudden change in attitude more and more, but Nikki seemed to appreciate it. Max guessed David was bringing the trio the sweets since Gwen probably made sure they weren't getting up to get any for themselves since they weren't allowed. Max heard bowls set down, if he was right, it was ice cream. "Brain freeze!" Nikki screeched. Yup, ice cream. Knowing David, he probably got Max one too. He always did, even though he kept shooting the nurse down with a refusal. "We only had vanilla today so I hope you like that flavor!" The man in green said, cheerfully but keeping a soft tone. "Hey David, can I-"  
"Nikki, you cannot have Max's ice cream." The man chuckled at the question. She'd been asking this since the first day of David bringing them desserts, each time he's paid for saying no to her. "Why not? I've been eating all of Max's food and that's been okay!" David's eyes widened, had Max not been eating? Max swore under his breath, that isn't something they're supposed to know. Maybe he should've told Nikki not to- y'know what? She'd probably still argue with the statement if it meant getting more sugar in her.

 

"Max? Have you not been eating?" The boy stayed silent, though he could feel David's stare on him. "Sooo, can I have his ice cream now?" Nikki asked, leaning over the table in attempts to grab the bowl and in Neil's personal space. "Get off me Nikki!" The sociopath demanded, she didn't obey. David pulled the bowl further away from her. "Nikki! Taking Max's food is NOT okay!"  
"He gives it to me! You always tell me it's okay if someone gives me something!" She argues, David shakes his head. "This is different!" As far as he knew, Max was starving himself. But it was so sudden, David swears he's seen Max eating just days prior... when was the last time? Saturday? Or was it Thursday? Oh god, how long has this been going on? "Max?" David nudged the ten year old to get his attention. "Max? How long haven't you been eating?" Still no answer. "About three days, four if your counting today." Neil answered, David's jaw nearly drop. He didn't need math to understand that was far too long for a child Max's size and age to not eat. That's far too long for anybody really. This isn't the first time since David seen this problem, he's heard of longer streaks of not eating, but Max didn't have anorexia. At least, it didn't seem like it. Max was fairly normal and, admittedly, didn't seem like he needed to be here. David and Gwen had tried to find a way to contact Max's parents to know what was wrong, but they had no luck. Either he was sent here just to be sent here, or Max did have problems that he refused to admit. It looked to be the latter as of right now. Unless being here caused him to- no, Max couldn't have gone a bit... unstable for the period of time he's been here, right?

 

That didn't matter too much to the redhead right now, Max needed to eat. QM was done cooking with no left overs, so ice cream was all David had to offer. he'd have to ask QM to give a lot more food than usual for Max tomorrow or something. He shoved the bowl towards Max, more insistent about it. "Max." He said in a sterner voice. "I bet your pretty hungry~" He kinda sings, trying to persuade the boy to come and eat. He frowns at Max's lack of a response. He's learned at this point that Max isn't passed out or anything, he just refuses to answer him now. He was a bit unsure now with the new info that was just laid on him, but if he gets concerned enough, he'll try to get Max to respond by doing something he dislikes. He didn't like provoking, but that seemed like a sure fire way to get a response. "Max, please eat." David begged, nothing. "He's not going to fucking eat David, it looks like he's getting out of this place one way or another." Neil told him, putting a spoon of ice cream into his mouth. David didn't believe that and kept pushing. "You need to eat." still nothing aside from an annoyed groan from the boy next to Max. He tried a bit more sterner, though he disliked going about this way, but it helped make a point of being serious. "Max. Eat." Max groaned, but it sounded like he was annoyed still. Kinda like Neil's. "I'm not hungry..." Max mumbled out. That was a lie, but he felt sick trying to eat, and he felt drowsiness wash over him upon attempting. So, as a result, Max didn't want to eat. David frowned at the response. "No, you need to eat Max." Neil was surprised at how much David was pushing this, usually he'd be the one getting pushed. It made sense though, for a place like this. You had to be tough sometimes, because a lot of patients at a mental hospital can be stubborn. Neil just didn't realize David had it in him, neither did Max. He was surprised by the sternness as well, but kept himself as a rock.

 

David was apparently very adamant about Max eating. When it was time for bed (they didn't leave enough time to let there be free time by accident), he told Gwen he'd be keeping Max in here a bit with him to have him eat. "Max, I just want you to have SOMETHING in you." Max thought how wrong that sounded, though he understood what he meant. "Just have one bite at least?" A one bite request will turn to two, then three, four, five, and then he'd ask Max to eat all of it. The ice cream was probably half way melted by now. "David. I'm fucking tired, can I just go fucking sleep?" Max uttered out. Longest sentence David has heard from him today. "You can sleep after eating something." He really wasn't backing down, but Max wasn't either. He'll sleep here if he has too! David couldn't stay there the whole night, though he probably would. Well, the ice cream isn't going to last forever. David can't make him slurp up ice cream soup. The man gave a heavy sigh, it feels like they've been going at this for awhile now with no progress. "Okay Max. The ice cream is melting and I'm not going to force feed you." Max hadn't even thought of force feeding. The idea made him uncomfortable, did they still do that? It sounded like a way of torture or cruelty, but if they ever had a patient that chose to never eat no matter what, no persuading or anything, what else could they do? The patient has to be fed, if not voluntarily then... Max shook the thought of himself in the situation. "But I'll give you a choice. Eat at least one scoop of ice cream, or tell me what's wrong. Then I'll take you to bed." Max really just wanted to sleep. He was tired, hot, his throat was sore, his body ached, he wanted to sleep. He'd rather eat than say anything about his problems. He put his head up without a word and pulled the bowl towards him.

 

"Max, what happened with you-"  
"I'm eating one scoop, so I don't have to say shit to you." Max muttered. David noticed his eyes, he didn't expect him to be the first. The bowl was filled with white liquid, a berg of ice cream in the middle. Max took a tiny scoop, only using the tip. "More than that Max." The boy shot a glare, but the man stood firm. It looked liked he was kinda getting tired too, what time was it? Max put the spoon in half way. "Full scoop please." He begged softly. Max was not in the mood to argue and just followed as asked, putting the spoon in fully and bringing up a spoon full of ice cream. Max just put it in his mouth, taking out after getting all of the dessert. He felt like puking it back up already. David gave a sad smile. "See? That wasn't so bad!" _'It was.'_   Max thought internally. He still had a mouthful, he wasn't swallowing. "Max. You have to swallow." He groaned at the request. "It can't be comfortable to have something that cold sitting in your mouth Max." It kinda was, it helped with how hot he was feeling. Seeing as they still weren't going to leave, Max tried to swallow. "That feels better doesn-" David quickly stopped on his words seeing Max retching. He quickly leaned over the table and rubbed Max's back. "Max! Max? Are you alright? You can throw up if you need to! Ma-" Max flailed David 's hand away and started coughing to clear up the noise. "I-I'm fine asshole..." He got out, breathing for a few moments to recollect himself. "Are you-"  
"I said I'm fucking fine. I just want to get to bed." All instincts in David told him that this was NOT fine. Max wasn't fine. Far from it. But he really couldn't do much, Max was shutting everyone out. How can he help without the boy wanting the help? He'll figure out a way, he always has. But they should both sleep for now. After David locked the doors to the cafeteria, the duo walked to Max's room. It was quiet, no talking or anything. The redhead opened the door, allowing the boy in. "Max." He started in a hushed tone. "I think you should start telling Gwen-" Max pulled the door closed in front of him, not letting him finish. "-about... this..." He finished, although it was pretty pointless. He should make note on possible eating problems in Max's papers before he leaves.

 

_Max's eyes shot open, but he felt restrained. 'Where the fuck am I again?' He couldn't remember anything at all. He then started to hear humming. It was deep and sounded unsettling to him. It made a pit in his stomach. He didn't like it, it sounded familiar but he couldn't tell why. Looking around, Max was in his room, annoying old room. He didn't exactly spend too much time here, he'd find himself sleeping in a park instead at times. There wasn't exactly a lot of room, being an attic and all. He stared at the door to down stairs, hearing foot steps come closer. This feels familiar. The door opened downwards, the stairs automatically falling down. 'Wasn't I... wasn't I JUST leaving?' Yeah... yeah he was. His Dad was getting drunk with friends downstairs while playing poker or something. Leslie was gone, probably getting drunk herself somewhere. Max didn't understand what he was waiting for, why was he waiting? A shadowy looking man. He can't... what does he look like? It feels like Max is trying to remember. Tall... yeah, he's pretty tall. Deep voice, Max doesn't like his voice. It made him feel sick for some reason. "Maxwell~" He didn't like the man saying his name. He felt he could move a little now. The door shut behind the man, the only thing lighting the room was the window. The man was... light skinned. Yeah, that sounded right. The man walked closer, features more evident. He was also kind of average in terms of build. Looking a bit on the tubby side, but not enough to be considered fat. He also had piercing eyes, one was blue the other brown? Yes, and he looked liked he was trying to look somewhat decent when compared to some of his Dad's other friends. Max felt like he was trembling, like he knew what was going to happen next. What was... he was confused. "What the fuck do you want? Shouldn't you be getting drunk?" He feels like he's seen this guy over at their house before, always giving Max weird looks. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. "Now Max, good boys don't have such a tongue." He didn't like how he said that. Why didn't he like how he said that? The man was now in front of Max who was sitting on his bed, he could nearly feel his heart beating in his ears. Why is this... why is he getting like this? He felt terrified. Suddenly, without warning, the man grabbed Max and hugged him, as well as pinning the boy down. He didn't like this. It was kinda getting hard to breath. He felt likehe was getting pushed down, and the seven year old was confused. Then his lower region his something, it was kind of soft and hard. After a few moments there was a moan above him as the thing went into him. He realized what was happening. He began flailing violently. He didn't want this. He wanted help. "H-HELP." He cried, flailing against the man. He was stronger though, but he quickly hit the man's unspeakable parts and tried to dash for the door. Max wanted out, but was caught by him and thrown back to the bed, but landed on the side instead. Max back against the wall of his bed, clearly scarred as to what was going to happen next. "F-fuck off!" He threatened, the older man laughed at the threat. "Now now Maxxy," He didn't like that. "Good boys play nice. Aren't you a good boy?"_

 

_No. He wasn't._


	7. Once In A Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When David gets back to work, he's met with an undesirable circumstance.
> 
> Again, h-how do you even explain this chapter?

"Are you sure he just didn't want dessert?" Gwen asked, walking up to the door to the hospital with David. He usually picked her up ever since her car broke down and hasn't been able to fix it up or buy a new one with the money she gets from this job. The pay wasn't the best or up to normal payments, but job hunting was like hell. She always looks on the side that she wasn't some camp counselor, that kind of job wasn't even on her list of jobs of getting.

 

David was telling Gwen about yesterday with Max's weird behavior. He didn't get into it yesterday as to why he kept Max in the cafeteria the other day, just that he needed to have the boy eat. Once he did tell her on the drive, she didn't quite believe him. Nikki says a lot of things, and if she is, she could be stealing some food instead of Max just letting her have his food. Hell, he could still be eating, just not all of it. "Max was doing just fine with eating."  
"I know! That's why I think something is making him?" David sounded unsure. It didn't feel like Ered's case. If it was, Max would have the longest streak of eating for an anorexic person who JUST came into the hospital. Normally, anorexia is seen on the first day, if not a little bit later. But everyone is different, and Max was smart. He could've just been eating for awhile to not raise suspicion of not eating later on. Gwen turned the keys and opened the door. "I'm not saying it's impossible that he is, I just don't know if we should call it that yet. I'll ask him today about it and see if I can get an answer, though I doubt it. The little shit has kept quiet during all his sessions. The only time he opens his mouth is to insult me."

 

"Gwen!" David disliked how she called Max. He was well aware that she's been calling Max that for awhile, the boy didn't seem to mind whenever being directly called it. But it most definitely seemed like Max was well aware of it being an insult. He didn't like it though, he didn't like Gwen name calling the patients really. It wasn't on purpose and wasn't like she did it to some of the other ones like Space Kid or Harrison, David knew hurting wasn't her intent. She didn't have the... best temper for the job necessarily, but she's had her moments. The only two she really insulted openly were Max and Neil, and the two seemed to thrive from her misery and nicknames for them. Either way, David still wasn't too fond of it. He shut the door behind himself, using his own keys to lock it back up. Now that they knew at least three of the patients are trying to escape nearly all the time, they made sure to lock the door more often.

 

Gwen spun her keys around her index finger a few times before catching it in her palm. "I'm going to go ahead and prep up for my meetings for today." David nodded as she walked off to the therapy room. Gwen was the only therapist out of the two, and she always prepared for her sessions with the kids for the day. Some had meetings in the morning, others had it later in the day, sometimes both or whenever it seems needed that a patient needs to have a session. David himself didn't exactly have much to do in the morning aside from refilling sedatives in the rooms. He didn't like having them, but they did need them when some of the kids freak out and refuse to calm down. The two also have at least one on hand in case none are in the room. They haven't had any episodes, so David figured he could skip refilling since he already knew each room had a full amount. As a second thing to do, David usually cleaned. Not mopping the floors kinda cleaning, but just organizing things in the office or in the play room when the kids don't clean after themselves. Sometimes, David would get a head start and do it the previous day after setting the kids down for bed, but yesterday ended up... differently than normally. David cringed a bit remembering, it was nice forgetting about it even if it was just like twenty seconds. Then he remembered Max's eyes, they looked so tired. Way more tired than just wanting to go to sleep after a day, he looked like he was ready for a month long sleep. He was sleeping, right? Then again, Max had been hiding the fact that he hasn't been eating for, cringing at the thought, four days. Four days of not eating, how is he even functioning? David realizes that a person can go on a pretty long time without eating, he didn't know the specific amount of days, but he knew it hit double digits. _'Maybe I should check up on Max?'_   David thought worriedly. That wouldn't be necessarily be out of the ordinary for him. He'd check up on the kids when he arrived here, though it would normally be for a specific kid that he was particularly worried about. The last time he did so was with Nikki two months ago. She ate and swallowed a rock and he panicked about it, even after Gwen said she should be fine. According to her, Nikki had a stomach of steel. That didn't mean he worried any less though.

 

The redhead walked up stairs and towards the bedrooms. He really wish they were able to afford more comfortable rooms like some of the other hospitals, but he was sure that the founder-Cameron Campbell-was using some of the money he takes for important things. After all, why else would he make the hospital if he wasn't going to help? He was happy that the rooms did end up more homey than when he was younger though. Sure the beds weren't the best, but they were more comfortable than what they used to have. How the mentally ill used to be treated was... questionable. David was just glad he was born after the 50s. That was when the mentally ill were treated with more questionable care. He never deeply looked into it himself, but he just knew some history on the subject, considering he did work at a mental hospital himself. The old ways of treatment caused shivers to go down his spine, he didn't like thinking about it. It seemed so cruel. Then his head thought up of the force feeding technique. That... was still in practice. Rules were made for it, but it was still a cruel thing either way. But, it was necessary, and David realized this. If a person wasn't eating, they had to do something. They couldn't let them starve. He felt his stomach turn at the thought of needing to do that with Max. They never needed too, which he was super happy about, but what if they did at some point? Sure Max ate a scoop, but it was because he wanted to get to bed and not talk about his problems. David bit his lip as he walked at the thought. Max in a chair... some kind of tube strapped to his mouth... gagging on- David visible shook his head, he really didn't want to think of a child being placed into the situation. Upon getting closer, he swears he hears something. What is that? Getting closer, a pit in his stomach forms. It sounds like screaming. His pace quickens.

 

Looking into the other rooms, everyone seemed asleep. The walls between rooms were thick, so David wasn't exactly surprised to not see anyone awake by the noise. If anything, they would only hear it lightly, via the wall with the door as that was the least sound proof. The reason was for exactly this. If a patient was screaming, staff would know about it. Sadly to David, no one really stayed over. The closest thing to night nurse is QM, and he had to admit that the man wasn't really... comforting. He's checked everyone's rooms with everyone asleep, aside from Neil who was just reading something in bed. For whatever reason, the boy got up pretty early. The only room he didn't check was Max's. The screaming-as well as the pleas for something that became more evident as David got closer to his room-did sound like him now that David thought about it. Max just never sounded like this, it felt bizarre to hear him of all people to be screaming like this. Not bothering to just check in through window, David opened the door to see Max screaming and pleading for someone to stop or for help. He looked to be moving around violently and was having a hard time breathing, hyperventilating. The man quickly collected himself and went towards the boy. David softly yet loudly was calling out the boys name while slightly holding him by the shoulders. He seemed asleep. _'Night terrors?'_   he thought.

 

This-he didn't really have to deal with these before. It's not like he never has, but it's been awhile. There were several ways to go about it, some people saw better ways than others. Waking him up was not an option sadly, one would think that, but that isn't really the case. If David could recall, it was better to just let them go through while trying to do some form of comfort. That can go from words to hugging. David just started with words, reassuring to the tan skinned kid that he was here. He really hated these. David felt so useless in these scenarios. He can't wake them, he has no idea if comforting actually works sometimes (though he hopes it does), all he can do is have them just kinda scream it out. He believed that holding can help during night terrors, it just kinda depended. Some didn't need to be hugged, it seemed to make things worse. Others seemed to have an easier time falling back to sleep or waking up with close comfort like that. "I don't want it! S-stop! Get away from me! ..." Max was yelling, stopping sometimes to breath. He was hyperventilating, but it didn't look like he was shifting into an anxiety attack or anything. But his screaming still made David's heart break as he tried to rub Max's arm. The thought of Max going through this every night made him concerned. Was this normal for the kid? Since sleep problems aren't really Mental hospital level of bad, night terrors or not, they don't normally think of seeing if a patient had any. This didn't seem to be working all to well, not that he expected anything to be quick. Thinking for a moment, David attempted picking up Max. He was fighting back a bit, but not enough to make him think he shouldn't do this. Hugging is debatable between people for helping with sleep terrors. Some think it helps, others say it doesn't. The redhead, as previously stated, thinks it could depend on the person. It can help for some, it can do nothing for others, or it could do more harm than good. David sat on the bed, there being some creaking to it, and leaned against the wall. Max seemed to still be the same, it looked like holding him didn't do all that much. He held him in a cradle position, trying to soothe him again. He was rubbing Max's back telling him in a soft tone, "Shh, shh, shh. I'm here. I'm here Max." Max was kinda shaking, still kicking and kinda hitting David's chest with his arms. He pulled some of his hair back, grazing Max's forehead. It felt hot. David furrowed his brow and put a hand up against Max's forehead. It felt like he was burning up. Was that why he wasn't eating? Was he sick? That didn't make exactly a lot of sense, but the point was Max was also running a fever or something. _'Why does he have his jacket on when being so hot?'_   It was weird that Max chose to have a sweater on in the first place, being in the middle of summer and all, but he was so hot, it couldn't be comfortable. David brushed more of Max's hair back before putting the boy's head on his chest and rubbed his arm again. Max wasn't moving as much now, but he was still sweating, breathing heavily, and whispering a few things.

 

After quite a few minutes, perhaps even an hour, Max seemed to have calmed down just snoozing away. David smiled down at Max, he liked it when he was calm. He wasn't cussing up a storm, being irritable about every little thing, Max looked like he was the most at peace asleep. _'I should probably get that sweater off.'_   Max was going overheat in that thing. Luckily the air conditioner helped with keeping that from happening, but the cold air didn't seem to cool him down at all. David tried to place Max's arms up to pull the sweater over his head. He pulled up on the sleeves to pull the attire up. He noticed how beat up Max's shirt looked. There were holes and it didn't exactly look clean. _'Shouldn't his parents have gotten him a new shirt?'_   Something stopped David from pulling on the sweater anymore. Looking down, Max was giving the man a scowl. "The fuck are you doing here?" Ah, there's the swearing already. _'Right, he wouldn't really remember.'_   Night terrors, for whatever reason, were normally not remembered. If anything, it's vividly remembered, but kids normally didn't know anything. "You were... you were screaming." There wasn't any reason to lie. Max furrowed his brows and then they raised like he knew what was going on. Max pulled down on the hoodie. "Max, you're burning up! You shouldn't have this on, it'll only make it worst!"  
"Then why the fuck do we have air condition for then?" He grumbled. He was clearly tired still. It feels like he didn't get as much sleep as he actually needed. The boy kept tugging down, holding onto the inside of his hoodie, but David kept tugging the opposite direction. "Max, your going to overheat in that!" The tan boy didn't seem to care, persistent on keeping it on. Why? It can't possibly be very comfortable. Well it must be, because he kicked David in the gut, which immediately loosened his hold. Max jumped away from David, swaying back and fourth, he looked dizzy. "Dammit, I missed..." What other place was he going for? Recovering from the attack, David noticed Max heading to the door. He got up calmly, though his gut still hurting a little from the kick, and picked up the raven haired boy. "Let me go asshole." It felt like he was trying to yell, but it ended up as a mumble. The green wearing male held him at his side like a sleeping bag. Although not his preferred way, he's found it to be the easiest way of picking him up. Max was struggling, but it was weaker than his usual struggles to when David picked him up. "Don't fucking touch me." He mumbled as he was getting sat back down on the bed. David crouched in front of him, feeling Max's forehead once more. He leaned away a bit from the touch. "Max, how long have you been sick?"  
"I don't fucking know. Not too long ago? " he then began swatting David's hand away. The older male gave a worried look that Max didn't believe to be actual worry. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Why didn't I say anything about not eating?" He bit his lip at the comeback. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind. Max was clearly not fit to do, really anything today. He still looked as tired as he did last night, if not a little worse. He got up and looked down at Max with a soft smile, he only returned with a frown. "C'mon Max." He said softly putting out a hand. Max got up, pushing the hand away. He didn't look steady, a lot less than normal. "Do you want me to carry you?" Max gave him a look that screamed not to touch him. Keeping an eye on Max, the older male walked to the door, opening it. He didn't bother locking it when he came in, his instincts told him to help the boy rather than worry about the door. He held it open, waiting for the younger male to come out. He was trying to lean on anything he can get near. "Max-" There was that look again. If it gets to the point he feels he needs to do something, he'll pick him up whether he likes it or not. It wasn't to long walking down the hall that Max had passed out.

 

He felt hot. It was really hot. Well, his body felt hot anyway. He could feel something on his forehead, and it was freaking cold. Max shut his eyes harder from the item. It was so cold, but it kinda felt good. Reaching up to his forehead to grab the item, he groaned. His body was still aching everywhere, and he still felt tired. But he didn't feel like passing out exactly. It was the kind of tired you'd just get after sleeping for a long time, kinda like how tired you can get in the morning. Rubbing one eye with his palm, he opened them revealing unique green orbs. Lifting the item in front of his face, he saw it was a ice pack, water dripped from it and onto his face. He set it to the side, groaning while sitting up. "Careful." A voice warned. "You're going to get light headed getting up that fast." Looking to the side, he noticed David was sitting at a desk. It looked famili- wasn't this the office? The one where he snagged his first pill bottle? When did he get here? _'Let's see, I think I had that stupid nightmare... David came in... and he tried to-'_ Shit, did he take off his hoodie while he was asleep? Looking at his arms, it didn't look like it. He relaxed that he hadn't, why he didn't was unknown. Maybe he was being nice about it since Max didn't want it off? It didn't really matter, point is that he didn't take it off. He found himself on the comfortable couch pushed up against the wall, it was actually more comfortable than the room's bed. Propping himself against the pillows and other wall behind himself, Max slowly began sitting up. He kinda wanted his bear right now, but he wasn't going to admit to David he had an item like that. Then again, he could've seen it already. _'Nah, I'd rather keep my dignity.'_   As much as he loved the bear, he knew it was childish for a kid his age to have such a thing. There was also a blanket on him, did they just have pillows and blankets in here for this kind of occasion? Looking back at the redhead again, it looked like he was writing something down. Soon enough he stopped and stood up from his spot, Max quickly looked into his lap. He heard foot steps coming closer, turning his head again had his eyes meet with the nurse's. David was once again crouching down to meet Max's level. "How you doing Max?" He asked in a soft tone, something Max had been growing accustomed to lately. "Fine." He croaked out. David didn't seem to believe him. "Truth please." He decided to stay quiet instead of answering, just like in his therapy sessions. "I really want to help Max, you just have to tell me what's wrong." Plenty of things were wrong. His parents, his tendencies, his past, what isn't wrong?

 

As much as Max wanted to play the silent game, his body was starting to hurt a lot more again, most notably his head and stomach. "Everything fucking hurts." He muttered out, feeling defeated. David offered a sympathetic smile. "Anything specific?" Max glared. "What part of 'everything fucking hurts' didn't you get?" He still sat there flashing a smile. "... My head hurts like hell. So do my arms and legs. And my throat is sore." The redhead nodded and stood up from his spot. "I think we have something for that! How's your stomach feeling?" Max just looked down playing with the blanket, he still didn't feel like eating. This time, it was more or less just because his stomach hurt to the point that it didn't feel like he was actually hungry. He heard his footsteps walk away and open the door, closing and locking it after. Looking up, David was no longer in the room. _'Maybe I can find some pills before he gets back.'_   Max slowly stood up, and it kinda hurt. Like he said, his legs hurt. Walking to the desk and climbing the chair that resided by it, he began looking through all the drawers. To his dismay, there was a lack of drugs. Just when Max was going to get off the chair, he caught a glimpse of the papers on the desk. With curious eyes, he took a look as to what David was writing. His green eyes widened a bit, it was his papers. It had his name, only his first though, age, and that was it. Well, in his parent's handwriting, he was surprised how neat it was. Going down, there was that weird word again, the one that had the person's problem, it had an empty space next to it. _'Good. There shouldn't be anything there, nothings wrong with me.'_   He looked down into the notes. He had to guess the top was Gwen's handwriting while the point the style changes is David's. _'Pfft, he writes like a girl.'_   He teases in his mind. "In denial" The first point said. _'I'm not in fucking denial.'_   He moved onto the next points. "Stubborn"," ~~Little shit~~ Aggressive behavior" He snickered, that was probably noted a little while back. There wasn't much with Gwen's, made sense considering he never communicates to her during their sessions. Now was David's turn. "Bottles things up?" _'What's that supposed to mean? I don't bottle things up! I don't have any problems to bottle up!'_   He kept reading. "Needs to communicate better" After spelling out that third word, he realized David wrote "communicate". _'I fucking communicate great.'_   "Hasn't been eating: anorexia?" _'Anor... Anor-rex- wait, isn't that an eating problem?'_   He couldn't blame the thought due to the pass few days, but Max didn't think he had that problem. "Sleep problems: Night Terrors, lack of sleep? (insomnia?)" _'Night Terrors? Is that what those really bad nightmares are? And that word is insomnia, right?'_   Then he landed on the last note. "Refused to get out of hoodie. Attached? Is he trying to hide something?" Shit, he's suspicious. Out of all the people here, he wouldn't have thought David to be the first to suspect something.

 

Max was going to scribble out the notes, but stopped when hearing the door unlock. As much as his body begged him not too, he ran for the couch and tried getting under the covers like nothing happened. David opened the door with three bottles, a blister pack, and a glass of water. He came over, setting the glass down on the table as well as the bottles and pack. "I hope you didn't miss me!" He gave that stupid face again. "Not really." David dramatically put a hand over where his heart would be. "Max! If you keep saying mean things like that, I might actually think you disliked me!"  
"Well, I'll keep them coming then moron." The man ignored the ten year old's comment, taking out some of the pills. "I also got some water to help you swallow." He said, handing one of each pill from the three bottles to Max. "You couldn't have gotten anything with flavor instead?" He complained, the ginger grabbed the glass and held it, probably waiting for him to grab it when needed. "You need the hydration. I can only guess that you haven't been drinking either?" Max rolled his eyes at the question, popping the pills into his mouth. David offered the drink, but Max put his hand up. "I can fucking swallow without it, thanks." He rose a brow at the statement. Most people, especially kids, have a whole heck of an easier time swallowing pills without a liquid of some kind. Well, Nikki was able to do that too, but David guessed it was because she took a hold of her Mom's pills all too often when she was at home. She was a substance abuser... Max wasn't a substance abuser, was he? It wasn't like it's impossible to swallow dry, but it was difficult with reflexes and all. He decided to ask. "Hey Max."  
"What David?" He answered annoyed. "Have you... have you swallowed pills before?" He rolled his eyes at the accusation. "Yes David, that's sorta how they work. You see, you swallow them to feel better when your sick." He spoke in a sarcastic tone, though it sounded kinda weak. "Did you take pills often at home Max?" _'If you count my parents' pills, then yes.'_   He thought, sarcastic tone still there. "No not really. Only when I was sick." Max leaned back against the pillow wall, David still had the water in hand. He put the drink closer to Max. "I think you should at least drink something though. It'll help with your throat." Max shook his head, he wasn't giving in this time. The ginger sighed, placing the water down.

 

David said he was going to be right back and asked Max to at least try and take a sip, while Max kinda just wanted to stab David in the eye with the straw. He put all the pills on a high place. He wasn't sure if Max was telling the truth about only taking pills when needed. As much as he wished he could trust the kids, they were prone to lying about that kind of stuff. Coming back, David carried a tray of food. _'Great.'_   Max thought. He knew why his stomach hurt like this, but again, it hurt so much from the hunger that he didn't feel like eating. David set down the tray full of food next to the water. He was pretty sure Max didn't drink it. "I'm not hungry." The boy muttered, turning over with the blanket to cover him, facing the back of the couch. "I would think you would be Max. Now come on, sit up!" That happy voice was coming back from that worried voice he had earlier. "My stomach fucking hurts."  
"Can you guess why that might be?" Okay, he walked himself into that one. "It seriously fucking hurts David. 'I don't want to eat anything' kind of hurt."  
"And maybe if you had been eating, this wouldn't have happened!" The pale man chirped in a rather chipper tune. "It'll stop once you get something in your tummy, now sit up!" Max looked back with a glare. "Don't use fucking baby words like 'tummy' with me David." He wasn't necessarily against the word, Nikki used it all the time when referring to her stomach. It's just when an adult used it when talking to a child, it sounded like they were doing baby talk with them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and David leaning over to grab his other shoulder, Max turned violently against him but lost the battle in the end. He propped the child up against the pillows again, Max slouched a little and crossed his arms with a frown on his face. He glanced at David who's attention went to the tray and then Max shortly after. David had a Styrofoam bowl in one hand with a plastic spoon with a piece of chicken and some noodles in it. "Say ah~" Max was not doing that. He looked away not to give the man a chance of shoving the substance into his mouth. "David. You are not feeding me like I'm a fucking baby."  
"Then show me that you'll eat on your own." He said putting the spoon back in and putting the bowl towards Max. He was going to say something before his stomach grumbled loudly, he saw with his eyes that David was smiling at the reaction, too nice to do a smirk. "Your stomach seems to want it!" At least he didn't use the word "tummy". The ebony haired boy groaned, blushing into the side of the couch. David really didn't want to resort to force feeding, but Max is being far more stubborn than Ered, and that's saying something. They can at least come up with a compromise with her, he wasn't getting anywhere with Max. He was thinking of using the idea as a threat, but he was horrible with threats! If Gwen was here, she'd be able to make it! _'Maybe don't think of it as that, maybe think of it as an actual option?'_   David cringed internally at that. _'Nope. No. Can't do it. That's just-that's so mean to think about!'_

 

The redhead took a deep breath and looked at Max's scowl straight on. This kid can pull off some hurtful expressions. As well as words, but that's a whole different story. "Max I just..." Should he make the threat? "Care to finish your sentence David?" The boy asked sharply, looking away while saying it. "I just... when do you plan on eating again?" Force feeding will not be an option. David refuses to have it that way. Max seemed surprised at the question a little, did he expect something else? He shrugged. "Whenever it stops." He mutters into his shoulder. The nurse rose a brow. "Wait what? When what stops?" Was he talking about anorexia? That thing doesn't happen randomly, it's like a habit. A horrible habit that can be dangerous to oneself, but a habit nonetheless. He shifted in his spot, clearly upset with his wording. "The uh... sleep problems..." He didn't want to admit it, but he cornered himself in by accident by answering subconsciously. "Max." David put the bowl on the table and walked away for a few moments, coming back with a pen and, what Max could only presume was, Max's folder. He clicked the pen so he could write down something. "Can you... can you tell me about them?" He wanted to see if the boy was aware he had night terrors. He couldn't do all that much about it, nor was it something that specifically called for help from a hospital like this one, but the information was important. It seemed like Max's sleep problems wasn't just effecting his sleep schedule, it also effected his eating habits. David noted that. Max played with his hands not really comfortable. This kinda felt like his sessions with Gwen now, but it was different too. Maybe because moments prior that wasn't the case? He noticed David's gaze settled onto Max after scribbling something down. He kept looking back and forth from David and the papers in his lap, it looked like he took notice. "Do you want me to set these aside Max?" Hesitantly, he nodded. David did as asked, setting the pen and folder on the floor. He looked back at Max with a smile. "There. Now it's just me listening." Was that why he didn't like therapy? The boy believed it to be more than that, but it was apart of it. Mainly because it didn't feel like they were listening at all, just taking notes to key words and blurring out the rest. "I uh... I just don't sleep for awhile sometimes. Insomnia I think it's called? I just have that for a couple nights." David hummed in response. "Is that all? Or do you know if there's more?" Max bit his lip. Did he want to say anymore than he already has? These were... these were normal people problems. Yeah. Well, all his problems are normal people problems, that's what he thought. "I also kinda end up getting tired in the day, too tired to eat. Which is kinda why I put my head down a lot." The pale male nodded for him to continue, Max didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about his problems like this still. Though, it felt better without hearing the scribbles. "After awhile, I get really bad nightmares."  
"Can you remember what happens?" he doubts it, but he could vaguely if anything. Max nodded. "It's usually the same thing." That's a bit odd. "Exactly the same? Every time?"  
"Uh, yeah..." Now this was getting away from sleep problems. "Anyway yeah, I normally start eating again when-"  
"Did these 'nightmares' start after something happened?" Max was biting his lower lip again. "I don't think that has anything to do with what we're talking about." It did, but it would go into a whole stretch of other problems. Unlike an actual therapist who might've pushed, David nodded. "Okay, you don't have to talk about it. So when does the insomnia usually stop?" Okay, back to a better topic. "The longest it's gone was nine days." David didn't like thinking that the boy didn't eat anything for nine days before. That's over a week. He flashed a grin at the blue hooded boy, getting that usual frown. "Thank you for telling me Max." He picked up the paper and pen and went to set them on the desk. He'll make notes later.

 

"Just... Just don't think I'm going to talk to you about all my problems now or anything!" David gave another smile. "I know Max."  
"I'm not kidding! This was just a once in a blue moon type shit nurse man!" That was a new nickname. It didn't have as good of a ring to it as it could have. Reaching to the top of the file cabinet where he had left the pills, he grabbed the blister pack and came back to Max's side. "Lucky I brought these when I went to get the other ones." He said popping some out. These weren't as strong as something like the needles, so two should only be needed. "The fuck do those do?" Green eyes looked up, handing the pills to Max. "These should help make it easier to sleep." The boy rose a brow. "Like what? Benadryl?" He shook his head at the guess. "Sedatives. Not like the ones Gwen and I use when things get out of hand exactly. We use these to help patients sleep more easily. With that being said, it's not going to make you sleepy immediately since it's not... um... going directly into you like the shots." He swallowed the two pills dry again. Those weren't even in capsules, those had to be harder to swallow. David picked up the bowl again and edged it closer to Max. "I do want you to eat something before you sleep though." He eyed the bowl that was being given to him, unsure if he should. _'Please. Don't make me force feed you.'_   He hasn't ate anything in 120 hours. Yes, he made it not an option earlier, but at this point, it might as well be the answer. He had to have something, whether he wanted it or not. David hoped for the former. Before anything else could be said, Max took the bowl hesitantly. He sighed in relief. Max played in the bowl with his spoon, bringing up some actual food to place in his mouth. "Remember that you also have water. I think it would be good if you drank something too." The boy growled at the suggestion, though David would see Max drinking from the straw later on to make the glass empty.

 

He finished eating, and his stomach didn't hurt as much anymore. He didn't want to admit, but David was right. He just needed to eat something. "Feels nice to be on a full stomach, huh?" The chipper man asked from the desk once he saw Max setting the empty bowl on the table next to him. "What time is it?" Last time he was awake, it was really early morning. Shouldn't David be helping Gwen? It's been like an hour. He looked at his watch to see the answer. "It's around two in the morning." Holy crap, he was out for how long? More so, David decided to stay to take care of him? "Shit, don't you have somewhere else to be?" He kinda felt bad, but that guilt quickly faltered with David's reasoning. "Now where in the world would I want to be instead of helping a patient in my favorite place!" He's being an idiot again. "The hospital should not be your favorite place."  
"But it is!" He went back to writing something down. Paperwork, notes, Max didn't care too much. He was off his folder, so he was just doing other things now. The two were in silence, Max slid down to lay down, but the drug still didn't go into effect. "Hey Max?" The older man piped up. "Yeah?" The younger male answered. "Do you have any shirts that aren't so beaten up?" That's right, he'd seen all the holes and stains on his shirt. Luckily, Max wasn't stupid to wear the blood stained one. He didn't really care all that much, they were just shirts. He had forgotten to clean them when leaving for the asylum. "Nah, all of them are pretty much the same. I forgot to clean them before I got here and my parents don't buy me new clothes all to often. If they do, it's identical to the shit I have now." The pale man bit his lip. That couldn't be true, his parents cared. They had to...

 

"Hey Max?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't you like taking off that hoodie?" _'Shit, the fuck I say? Okay, play it cool.'_   "I just don't like it off. It's a preference." Not one of his best lies, but should be one to keep David off his back. "Hm..." _'Shit, he's on to me.'_   Time to get out of the situation as best he can! "Well, I'm going to just try and sleep or whatever." David nodded. "Alright, goodnight Max." The boy stopped for a moment before adjusting himself any further. "Um... yeah... night or whatever." He's sure he'll be able to sleep without his bear.

 

David stifled out a yawn, pen scratching on paper being the only sound in the room really. Looking towards the couch, he smiled, happy to see Max sleeping peacefully. He should be getting better soon now, he'll just have to take some medication before going to bed. He went back to the file cabinet and picked up Max's folder again. He opened it and clicked his pen to write something down. He was tempted to write neglection. He didn't want to think that for sure, but most parents would get their child better clothes if others were tattered. Unless they were pour, but Max was awfully specific. Reluctantly, he wrote down "neglected?". He also wrote something next to his last comment about Max's hoodie. 

 

_"Definitely hiding something."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're starting to get into the David and Max oriented chapters. Only the next chapter really has anything else not dealing with centering around the two in my opinion. Also, I looked up how to take care of someone with night terrors and I got several things. As said in the story, some said to hug and comfort a person, while others said not to do that (at least for the hugging part). There was one thing similar, and it's that you can't really wake someone up, so yeah. That's how this worked out. The angst was real in this one.


	8. Unexpected Changes and Another Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max gets better from his little episode, it's time to head back to therapy with a slight undesirable change. The trio also try another chance of escape. Nikki gets revenge, and Neil feels humiliated.

Four days ago, Max was well situated into the cushions of the office. He finally ate, drank, and slept. His health was already seeing improvements. He's tried getting out of eating, by only eating a little and handing the rest to Nikki, but David would be quickly on his back getting him to eat more. At some point, he stopped giving Nikki food, which she disliked but Neil was there to make her a dog and throw pieces of his food at her. Sleeping was better. Max didn't feel like he was going to drop dead in seconds, so that was good. David gave some shirts that they have on hand in case kids didn't have anything with them. It was clean and hole free. They were comfortable, but he hated the man's stupid grin when he sees the yellow that peeks out from his hoodie. The only shitty thing is that it was a Sunday, therapy time. He still plans on refusing to say anything, shouldn't have to. QM did his usual routine, and Max followed. They went to the door as usual and opened it like any other day. Max's eye twitched at what he saw. "Please tell me your just filling in for Gwen until she gets back." The tall male twirled on his heel with a large toothy smile. "Goooood morning Max!" Quarter Master pushed Max in and shut the door close behind him, Max just stood frozen. "The fuck David!?" He can tolerate Gwen, David was insufferable. Even after that one night he was still insufferable. "Language Max!" He wagged his finger at the child. "David. Why the fuck are you in here?" He tried to stay calm asking. Maybe it was a misconception? "I asked if I could try being your therapist instead! You seemed to do better with me than her!"  
"I said that was once in a fucking blue moon moron!" Max yelled, pointing at the cheery man. Forget being calm. "So let's make that blue moon show up more!" Max groaned. There was no point in arguing, the damage has already been done. He jumped on the chair he normally sat on and waited for David to do the same. He smirked.

 

"Y'know David, you're already doing a great job playing therapist." He looked at Max with a glimmer in his eyes for the compliment. "Really!? I mean, I haven't really done anything yet-"  
"No no, your actually perfect! Y'know why?"  
"Why is that Max?" David asked curiously as he sat down. "Because I already fucking hate you and you can annoy the fuck out of someone just by looking at them with that dumb ass smile." David seemed to falter at the insult, still holding a tight grin looking a little nervous. "W-well, that's a little mean Max." At least he'll be more fun to insult than Gwen, but he will miss being the first thing to ruin her day. David cleared his throat, folding his hands on his knee, his legs crossed as he sat. "Alright Max," He began, "what's on your mind?"

 

David didn't realize how... intense it would be. He didn't know how much spite could be in such a little body. It wasn't like that one night. Once Max was back to health, he was back to being mean and just cranky. "A-alright Max." David stuttered out, uncomfortable with the turn out of the session and wanting it to end. He didn't learn anything about Max aside from having rather... strong and. . . expressive feelings towards him. He's willing to try again though. He's not giving up on Max. "I think we'll call it here for today Max." The boy smirked devilishly. "Had enough nurse man?" That nickname still doesn't have a ring to it. "Of course not Max! I can just tell that yooooour..." Max looked at him to go on, curious as to what the next few words will be. "...not... quite. . . ready to um, open up!" That sounded like he was making that up and, although he kind of was, he meant it too! Like he said in his note, Max bottled up his feelings and problems. He's in denial, either that or he just refuses to get help. The boy scoffed at the excuse with an "Alright, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He jumps off his seat and heads to the door, David following. "Let me take you back to your room!" He smiles fondly towards him, Max just groans at the offer. "Haven't we spent ENOUGH time with each other already?" Max tried to open the door, but QM locked it. Looking back up at David, he jiggled the keys. Huffing at the need for assistance, he stepped aside to let David unlock the door. "I always have the time to spend with you Max! Especially since we'll be talking everyday now!" The boy's eyes widened, green eyes filled with-how would you even describe? Fear? Shock? Anger? All?

 

David turned towards him opening the door, "Oh we'll get to know each other, become good fr-"  
"Wait." Max stopped him, going towards the man. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait." Max said, going faster the closer he got to David's face as he climbed the man. The ginger leaned his head away from his face, surprised by the action and no longer smiling. He looked confused and kind of shocked by the action. "David. Are you saying that I'm not suffering for just TWO days in being in a room with you, having to look at your stupid face for hours on end alone, but I have to suffer for the whole WEEK!?" David smiled, the brows making his eyes have a nervous expression, and he put a finger up in a "matter-of-fact" manner. "The week and weekends to be exact. So seven days, yup!" The boy reeled back. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." He could deal with two days of this with David. He would rather not, but he could. Insults are something he had plenty of for the man. But seven days, 168 hours of just him and David doing therapy? "Please tell me this is some cruel joke." The redhead shook his head, keeping his expression he chuckled a bit anxiously. "Nope! This is 100% the truth! We'll actually be doing it later on in the day now since you seemed to have acted better in later hours and I can give you your medi- Ah! Max!" David swiftly caught Max who let go of the bandanna once finally processing what was happening. This wasn't a nightmare or those terror nights or whatever, this was real. He was going to be stuck with David for hours alone. "This can't be real. This seriously can't be fucking real..."  
He was shaking his head 'no' in hopes it wouldn't be real. Just the two of them. The idea was unbearable. It felt too horrible to be real. It felt... like Max was going to faint. "Max? Um, hello?" He was breathing, it just seems like he passed out. _'Hm, must have needed a bit more sleep.'_   David gasped in excitement, readjusting Max into his arms. _'OR he's just so darn excited for our sessions!'_   The idea sent him flying, he was smiling wider than usual now just thinking of Max being happy about the change. Gwen walked in and saw the scene. "Um... did it not go well?"  
"I think it went just great!" Gwen somehow doubted that.

 

Breakfast was... difficult. More difficult than usual. Max was eating more often, but after this morning's news, he lost his appetite. "So, are we going back to the self starvation thing? Because I think I'm willing to start a suicide pack with you in it." Neil spoke gesturing to Max's untouched tray with his fork. Nikki gasped in excitement when he said that. "Does that mean I get to eat your food too Neil!?"  
"Guys, I'm not taking the low route and killing myself off." Max stated, poking his food. The brunette shrugged at the response, "Not an ideal way to leave, but seems easier than actually escaping." He stabbed his waffle grabbing a piece and put it in his mouth. Ah, some stale food. "Wait, then why aren't you eating your food?" Nikki asked, Neil immediately put a hand up to her face. "Shit Nikki! He might actually tell us some emotional shit like we care or something!" Max sent him a dirty look. _'God he's an asshole.'_ That was saying something considering how much of a jerk Max was himself. "Because you're clearly _sooo worried_ , I'll just say it's my own fucking problem that I can handle myself." _'Hopefully.'_   He thought. "Well, since your not eating... can I have your food?" Max began pushing his tray towards Nikki, who was stretching towards it trying to grab it. Sadly for her, it stopped and was pushed back in front of Max. _'Speaking of problems...'_   He sighed looking up, seeing a smiling David staring down at him. Green eyes stayed narrowed on the darker green eyes of the man's. "Now Max, you still have to eat! I thought you were getting better!"  
"I am. Just lost my appetite today. I wonder why Da-vid." He sounded out his name to make a point that he wasn't happy with the new arrangements for therapy, it looked like it flew over the ginger's head. Neil looked between the two, noticing the tension. "Would David be your problem?" Silently, he nodded, keeping a glare on David. "Anyway Max, I want to see you eat at least one whole pancake before you leave!"  
"Then can I have his food!?"  
"No Nikki, you cannot have Max's food. That's too much sugar in you for us to handle according to Gwen." The boy slammed his head down, causing all three people by him to look at him. He groaned, changing his mind on that dying idea and wanting death to hurry up and take him.

 

Max threw the stick again bored, Nikki went fetching as usual. Neil walked next to him, and Max's eyes widened at the amount of sticks he had in his hand, all looking like twigs more than actual sticks. "Okay, what the fuck are you planning to do with all of those?" Nikki came back and spat the stick into Max's lap instead of the ground. He put his hands up and looked at it disgusted. "Gross, Nikki drool. AGAIN."  
"Yeah Neil," she began ignoring the blue hooded boy's comment. "I can catch a lot of sticks at the same time, but those are WAY to small for me to see where it goes. Wait, is this one of your tests?" She gasped mid sentenced and grabbed his arm, which he looked at in disdain. "Are you going to make me see EVERYTHING? Even if their ridiculously small!? Like-like-super vision!" He shrugged her off, looking at her in a poise manner. "No Nikki, I'm going to try and lock pick the door again."  
"Yeah, good luck with that. There's a reason why people don't use bark as lock picks." Max told him as he took the stick by the end and out of his lap, putting it arm length away to drop it. "So you know, anything can be a lock pick if thin and sturdy enough. All your doing is-" Max put his hand up. "Don't need to know how it works accept that it works if you keep turning and pushing." The brunette frowned at the tanned boy, giving him a smirk. "It helps to know how it works since you can actually understand what your doing." He shrugged with blue eyes still settled on his form. "Point still stands that twigs don't do shit for lock picking." Neil dropped the sticks giving Max a mean look. "Well what else do you expect me to do? There's only so many things here I can use as a lock pick!" Max shrugged again and then pointed at Nikki. "We can have Nikki steal the key. It worked last time." Neil put a hand on his chin looking in thought. "But how do you know it'll work again?"  
"Oh please! I just need to give David a reason to pick me up! And then Blake can do her magic!" Oh right, her imaginary friend steals. "Plus, David's an idiot." Max added. Sighing, Neil gave the go ahead for the girl to do her magic.

 

She walked up to David and tugged on his pants to get his attention. Max noticed he immediately had a worried look on his face when seeing her. She looked to be talking, and pointed at the boys at some point. "What the hell is she planning?" Neil asked leaning to the side and towards Max. "I have no fucking clue." Soon enough, they saw David pick her up and stomp his way over to the two boys. "Max! Neil! I am very disappointed in you two!" _'What.'_   Max thought. "It's not nice to make fun of Nikki's friends like that! And calling her a lunatic is just plain mean!" They were both confused until they noticed Nikki's hidden smirk as she faced towards David's body. _'Bitch.'_   Both of them thought simultaneously. "Fuck that! We didn't do anything!" Max refused to play along, as did Neil since he saw it as degrading. "Oh David!" She dramatically put a hand over her forehead to act distress. "I'm feeling more and more hurt by their denial! Oh! Ooohh~" David looked super worried at her calls. "I knew you were stupid, but I can't believe you're actually buying this!" Neil put his arms forward towards David and Nikki. "My heart!" She screams and 'cries' into David's shoulder, which he puts a hand behind her head to reassure. He frowned at the two boys who only glared back. "Now you two, there's no point in denying something you did! You should apologize!"  
"What? Fuck no, I'm not apologizing to her!" Neil pointed with an accusing finger. "Yeah! We didn't do shit!" A very loud sniff could be heard from Nikki. "I-It's like they _don't want to leave_ me alone just to bully me! Oh David! Make them stop!" They couldn't help but scold the girl who was playing actress. "Kids. I want to be nice, but if you don't apologize, I might just have to cut off play time AND desserts for a week!" _'We get punished more making fun of someone rather than escaping?'_   Max shook his head, noting Nikki's words. He gave a deep sigh and stuck his hands into his pocket. "You're right David, we were really mean to Nikki when we shouldn't have been. And for that, we're deeply sorry." Max's acting could be worked on, but seem to have sold David nonetheless. Neil muttered a "yeah". "Well I'm glad you changed your minds for the better! Do you feel better now Nikki?" He looked at her worriedly, and she shook her head 'no' against his shoulder. "I-I believe Max. I want to hear Neil say it." She pointed, stuttering on her words. The boy scoffed, "Um, no. I just apologized." David offered a nervous smile. "Actually, Max apologized, which I'm very proud of by the way."  
"Don't fucking praise me like I'm actually mentally disabled or something." Figuring this wasn't going to move on any time soon, Neil took a deep breath and apologized looking away. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you Nikki." The redhead kept a smile, "Wording could've been better, but I'm sure Nikki for-"  
"It doesn't feel like he meant it!" Neil eyed the teal haired girl, as if to tell her to stop. "I want him to look me into the eyes and say it!" He gritted his teeth at the request, but reluctantly obliged. His blue orbs looking into her pink ones. "Nikki, I am _soooo sorry_..." he said it sarcastically, but it flew over the man's head as usual. "Alright. I forgive." She said, acting like nothing happened. David put her down and looked down at the trio. "Well! I'm happy you three could make up!" Once he left, Neil finished his sentence, "...that you're a complete lunatic that thinks her imaginary friends are actually real beings." She scoffed, pulling out a full ring of keys. "I guess you don't want this then?" He tried grabbing, put she pulled away and dropped the keys for Max to catch. "Fuck, you couldn't have gotten the whole thing the first time?" She turned and shrugged upon facing him. "Blake just wasn't feeling up to it that day I guess."

 

It was about the time for the kids to go back inside. Reaching for his keys, David went into a stir of panic. "Oh gosh darn it, where did I..." Looking over he could see the trio escaping, unlocking the door into the forest. "Ah! Gwen!" She looked over and internally face palmed. "Great. David, deal with those three and I'll take the rest inside." He nodded an pursued the mischievous trio.

 

"Over there! The docks!" Max yelled pointing. There was one boat left, and their last escape. Once they got on the wood, Neil jumped into the boat and began untying it from the dock, the other two helping out. Neil looked back, seeing David running in. "Shit, hurry up!"  
"It's kinda hard with this kind of knot!" Max yelled back frustrated. The blue eyed boy stopped to think for a moment, snapping to a conclusion. "Nikki! Chew the rope off!" She did as told, trying to hurry up on it. Once she got it to break, she grinned in satisfaction. "Great! Now that we have that, we can-HEY!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs seeing Neil immediately push away, already to far for either Nikki or himself to jump on. "Sorry, like I said. I'm leaving you for dead the moment I get freedom."  
"You asshole! Come fucking back!" Max was snagged by the hood and Nikki by her overalls. "Oh dear." He heard David say. It looked like Neil had finally made it out.

 

Well, he would have if he didn't hit a rock and sunk. Gwen found him off the shore line soaking wet when she went out to look for him. He sat down beside Max, who was now seat between him and Nikki. "Look Nikki, it's the guy who left us to get caught." Max said teasingly. "That doesn't look like freedom to me, what about you?" Nikki shook her head with food stuffed into her mouth. "Nah, he just looks wet." Neil groaned at the teasing. "Okay, I fucking get it. I did warn you though."  
"But there was enough fucking time to let us on asshole. Maybe you wouldn't have sunk with an extra pair of eyes!" Max stabbed his broccoli in a forceful manner. He was kind of waiting for an apology. "... Are you just not going to apologize?"  
"I've already lost enough dignity being forced to apologize to Nikki. I'm not willing to do it again when I have nothing to say sorry to." Max nearly broke his plastic fork, he wanted to stab him in the eye too now. "Well, I'll keep this moment in mind. When you need help, don't expect me to help." Neil nodded. "I already knew that, but whatever." He really hated Neil, and the days grew more and more where he hated the guy. Max considered this being "a taste of his own medicine". He should like him, he's like Max, just crazy and 10X worst. The only person he hate more was-"Hey you three!"-David. "You caused quite a bit of trouble today!"  
"Um, I think that was kinda the point." Nikki said as she grabbed her chicken. David frowned at how she said it so chill. "Well, I'm very disappointed in you three!" They all seemed to shrug, not really caring about it. "If you allowed us to leave, you wouldn't be disappointed, now would you?" Neil asked, still dripping wet. He refused to be given a towel. "I hope you-"  
"I'm telling you this now David, we still haven't learned our lesson." Max finished for him, earning a "Hmpf" from the man. "I'll be keeping a closer watch on you three from now on!" That won't stop them from trying to leave. No matter how much they hated each other, they were going to leave working together.

 

After free time that took place after dinner, David took Max aside from the group to another session. He wasn't going to do it tonight, but he changed his mind after today's little escape. Max followed with his hands stuffed into his pockets, looking as irritated as usual. David passed the therapy room, which caused Max to stop. He noticed the smaller male no longer following. "Why aren't we going in here? This is the therapy room." The boy asked. Where was he leading him. "Oh, I thought you'd be more comfortable in the office. We can go in here if you're more comfort-" He put a hand up, not needing anymore information. "Whatever, let's just go." He continued following the pasty man and into the office. It was pretty much the same as he left it. "So, why am I getting special treatment?" The Indian boy asked, sitting down on the couch. David looked confused at the statement as he pulled the office chair over to the couch. He could sit down on the couch, there was plenty of space, but he didn't know if Max would be alright with that. "I don't know what your talking about Max, I'm just trying to help you as a patient and make you as comfortable as you can be." The boy stared, unsure if to believe him or not. If he was honest, he was kind of hoping for special treatment. It was kind of like someone cared about him-not that he thought David actually cared! It was his job, simple as that. David sat down into the chair and looked at Max, giving him his usual smile when he was comforting someone. "Alright, let's try this again from earlier Max. What's on your mind?" He only got a scowl as a response. "C'mon Max, what can we do to help?"  
"Let me leave." David shook his head silently. "We can't do that." They stayed quiet for a bit. Unlike this morning, where Max was complaining about David nonstop, he was just staying silent. His body language told David that the boy was closing off from everyone. He was curled up with his hands crossed, staring at his feet rather than David. "Okay, how have you been sleeping?" Maybe it's better to build up on something they've already discussed? Max shrugged, with no verbal answer. It didn't really say much. "Max? Can you please answer? I just want to know if you've still been having any sleep problems that I can help with." He kept still. David sighed, was this worst than before? Emotionally he wasn't getting hurt, but there was that feeling that made him worry with a lack of communication. Maybe Max would do better not having this like a session? Yeah, that's kinda how it was last time he talked. Maybe just having a normal conversation will help the situation. "Hey Max?" David talked softly, but the boy kept unmoved. "What kind of things do you like to do?" He noticed it looked like he caught his attention. He wanted to smile widely, but kept his grin to it's minimum. He didn't believe that Max actually hated him or his smile, but he won't provoke. "Do you like to draw? Read? Dance?"  
"... I like music I guess..." He mumbled. Max wasn't entirely sure why he answered, but he was kinda interested. It was about him after all! David seemed to have perked up. "Really? Do you play anything?" Max shook his head 'no'. "I kinda want to try guitar or something. Violin seems cool too." Looking over, it looked like the cheery man was vibrating from trying to contain a large smile. "I actually have a guitar Max! If you want, I could bring it tomorrow and teach you how to play!" _'He plays guitar?'_   Well, learn something new everyday.

 

The rest of the session was just David asking questions like what else Max liked, his favorite food, when his birthday was, really anything about him. He didn't answer all the questions, just a few. There was some slips of David trying to ask Max about his problems, but the kid would dodge them smoothly. He had, dare he say, not that bad of a time. Could he lived without David playing therapist and doing all this anyway, yes. Absolutely. But he might as well do something with it. They reached Max's room and David unlocked the door. He gave Max the same sleep meds he's been giving the kid for awhile a few minutes ago. He wasn't quite tired, but he wasn't awake either. "I swear I do better in the morning with coffee." David shook his head at the request. "The answer is still no, it's not good for you!" He rolled his eyes at the reasoning walking into his room for the night. "Goodnight Max!" He didn't answer with anything, just going to his bed for sleep. Realizing he wasn't going to hear anything in return, David shut the door closed. Once he left, Max began his usual activity. He left off on 18 tallies on his arm. It felt like it was becoming more and more numb, but he just ignored the feeling, getting everything out to carve the 19th tally. It was getting easier to deal with now, still hurts like hell, but doesn't hurt as much as the first time. He wondered... what would everyone think? Max never really has put much thought about it, not there was any reason too. He's pretty sure no one would care. Neil, Nikki, Ered, Dolph, Nurf, Space Kid, Nerris, Harrison, Preston, none of them would really care. QM wouldn't care, Gwen wouldn't care... Max shook his head. _'Yeah, he probably wouldn't care either. Just get mad at the inconvenience.'_   He kept telling himself he didn't care. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted it to be true though.


	9. Taking Care of Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is starting to get needy and wants to play. David soon realizes what playing with animals means to Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME REITERATE, NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS STORY.  
> All jokes aside, this chapter gets pretty graphics for an animal, so if you can't deal with mutilation, you might want to skip this one.

He was getting needy. Well, maybe that isn't the right word, but it felt that way. Maybe if he cut more it would help? It could help satisfy his need to a degree, but not enough. Deeper? Maybe down his other arm, the right? Nah, he'd bleed out then, especially when wanting to do something with it. That only make the blood flow worst, and how would he cover it up? Ugh, he just- just needed a little time to himself. All by himself. Not at night trying to sleep. The woods would offer as a nice way of doing so, but the closest he was near there was when the trio attempted an escape. Because it was a nice day, not to hot nor cold as it was summer, David wanted to have everyone spend some more time outside than usual. Gwen argued that not everyone would be up for that. As a compromise, they let the kids choose if they wanted to stay in or not. David wanted all three kids-Neil, Nikki, and Max-to be in his eye sight, but two of three wanted to stay out. Gwen assured him she'd keep a close eye on Neil. Max would've stayed inside, but he didn't want to be in even eye sight of Neil, he was still livid about the events on their escape. They'd work together, but they didn't need to spend time with each other. Nikki was climbing around the fence that blocked the kids from jumping over. She saw the tall fence as a playground rather than something similar to a cage that Max thought. He brought his knife today. He doesn't actually know why, just felt like it. Maybe he was just hoping to find away to take away that urge he's been having recently. "Hey Max." Nikki called out, hanging upside down on the chain link fence. "What are you looking at?" He didn't realize it, but he'd been just staring at the ground since they got out here. Probably looked like a weirdo. "Has any animals busted in before?" Nikki was surprised by the randomness of the question, but that shock didn't last all too long. "Um, there's been some birds. Oh! A rabbit dug it's way in here! I actually think where it dug through is still there. Max's eyes widened a bit. Could... could he get out through the hole? "Hey Nikki?"  
"Yuppers?" She answered, swinging on the fence. "Can you show me the hole?"

 

"Neil was too big for it, so he instantly took it out of his plans for leaving. He didn't want to dig since he didn't want to be like me, whatever that means." The hole between sides was pretty small, but perhaps manageable? "You think I could make it through?" Max asked, the teal girl shrugged. "You have a pretty big head, it might be hard." He shot her a dirty look. "Have you ever tried wearing your hood? I swear it would barely fit! But I bet if we dug a little bit more we could get you through!" Rolling his eyes, Max knelt on the ground and began digging with his hands, Nikki was quick to follow. "Soo, are you leaving?" The boy shrugged. "Might. Gonna be honest, I actually plan on doing something else in there. Probably will come back since where the fuck am I going to go in the middle of the woods? I don't know how to hijack the car or where anything is." He dug his hands deep in the dirt to get a good scoop out. "Well, what ARE you going to do?"  
"None of your business." Nikki pouted at the answer, folding her arms in annoyance. "I don't have to sit here digging up this dirt y'know! I got a perfectly good hole waiting to be dug over there!" The tan boy shrugged, not really caring. "You don't. You can go play with Zwee or whatever." She puffed out her cheeks. "It's Zwei!" Max waved her off. "Yeah whatever." Having enough, Nikki stomped away most likely to climb the fence again or dig in that hole she bragged about. Max was surprised that she didn't try to bite his face off, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to dig this up. Maybe it can be his own little way out when they go outside and he wants to do the activity. Yeah, that was a good idea. At some point, he was able to get through, and it was off to the forest for him.

 

David picked up Nikki from the fence, telling her what felt like a hundred times that the fence wasn't for climbing. She huffed at getting set down to the dirt ground. Looking around for a moment, the redhead's brows furrowed in confusion. _'Where's Max?'_   He was sure he saw him playing with Nikki earlier. "Nikki, where's Max? Were you two playing hide and seek or something?" The idea of Max playing games and being just a kid made David happy. The kid never seemed to always want to be on adult mode, and he didn't understand why. He should be enjoying being a kid while he still is. Nikki kicked the ground, causing some dirt to come up in response. "Psh, I wish! He went off to do his own thing and wouldn't tell me what." That sounded a bit worrying, he wanted to know where the boy was hiding so he could talk. They could do it later, but he would rather confront him now if Max was doing something that was undesirable. Bending over to meet Nikki's eye level with his hands on his knees, he looked at the girl smiling to politely ask, "Nikki sweetie, where did Max run off to?"

  
"Oh, he went into the forest." It was amazing how much paler David could get. He was sure he had his eye on him! How did he get out!? "Oh dear." He was beginning to sweat, and had a lot more nervous smile now. "Uh David, you okay there? You kinda look like Neil when Gwen told him to make friends for the first time." He stood up straight and gave a nervous chuckle that matched his face perfectly. "Nikki? Can you do me a BIG favor?" Nikki seemed a bit unsure. "I'll see if I can sneak an extra desert for you~" She nodded eagerly at that. "Great, uh, can you go get Gwen and ask her to take everyone back inside for me? If she asks, just tell her there was just... some technical difficulties." He laughed nervously, embarrassed to have lost a kid. Nikki nodded running towards the door. Wait a second, he just sent someone like Nikki to do something responsible. "What about you have Ered follow so you don't get lost!" He shouted to her, which she nodded her head going back a bit to get the teen. Now he was off to find a mischievous ten year old.

 

He loved nature, he really did. And he was happy to think that Max maybe liked nature too, at least that's what he was thinking now. He isn't a dumb kid, he had faith that the boy knew well that going on foot through a forest that he's never been in is a bad idea for escaping. Oh god, what if he doesn't find him? What if Max ended up starving out here? Or gets eaten by wolves? Were there wolves out here? There were an array of different animals, all that could hurt Max too. Coyotes, platypi, bears... very large bears. He shook off the thoughts, those were negative, he had to think positive! David hoped neither of the boys were rubbing off on him with those pessimistic thoughts. "Max!" He continued to call out, hoping for some response. Just something. He heard a twig snap and whipped his head towards the direction. Going towards it, he was pleading in his head, _'Please don't be a bear. Please don't be a bear. Please don't be a bear...'_   He opened his eyes to see Max's back. He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. _'Oh thank goodness!'_   Before getting out of his cover to grab Max from his little adventure, he froze in place when the boy turned. He felt his stomach turned a bit. Why would Max have that!?

 

The boy held up as high as he could a rabbit by the ears. It looked like he was examining it or something. David's first thought is that maybe he wanted to pet it? Petting animals always seemed to make kids happy, and they didn't really have one so it would make sense for Max to just go out and find one. He just didn't know how to hold it properly, right? Well, those hopes were quickly shattered once David really observed the animal. It wasn't breathing, squirming, it was just a corpse. He wanted to run and yell for Max to put that thing down, but he was deep in shock at the whole situation. It didn't fell like he really could move, like he was just glued in place. It was like one of those times where you watch something and want to turn away, but you can't help but watch for some reason, only to regret it later. Max set the corpse down and went to his back pocket to pull out a pocket knife, a switch blade to be exact. _'Wh-what!? When did he have a knife!? Did he have it all this time? What has...'_   The man somehow became even paler than before, now he was like ghost white, just thinking what Max could have been possibly been doing with that knife this whole time. He could only hope the boy hasn't been actually doing anything, but he was fond of that hoodie and refused to take it off for a reason... he really hoped that wasn't the case. The rabbit was belly up, and Max cut into the animal down from it's chin to it's lower half. David already wanted to barf. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why was he just standing there? Just watching?

 

Max was trying to pull the meat out of the pelt and hide part of the animal, having to cut a bit more from the inside to take out the animal until he was left with skin and muscle. He hoped he was done. This wasn't good as is, but David just hoped this was as far as the cutting would go. It wasn't. He put a blade near one of the eyes and popped it out, grabbing it for inspection and squishing it a few times, only to throw it behind him. Next, Max cut the belly again, but now he was getting into the actual insides of the beast. Max reached a hand in pulling out some intestines into a pile onto his hand, his other hand went in after putting the knife down to grab the heart. Light cracks were heard from the weak bones of the animal breaking from the force Max placed his hand in. Looking back and forth from the two organs, Max began squeezing them in his hands, a squishy sound being heard with the squirts, liquid going down from his hands to his arms. David was able to stop being frozen in time, finally stepping into the situation when he should have upon first viewing.

 

"Max!" The kid jolted a bit, but was displeased to see a familiar nurse coming out of the trees. He swore under his breath and placed the organs back into the body sloppily, quickly yet secretly putting away his knife. David felt like retching on the horrible smell that was emitting from the dead animal. "Wha-what are you doing o-out here wi-with, oh gosh!" He covered his mouth and nose with his hand. He was having such a hard time talking, trying not to vomit. How is Max not effected by this? How is he-then a thought came to mind, _'H-has Max done this before?'_   Why would a ten year old boy cut up cute little animals? Max shrugged, getting what David was trying to spit out. "Dunno. It's just kinda something fun to do y'know?"  
"E-excuse me!?" He nearly choked at how Max phrased it. It's like he was saying that about something so innocent! "Max! This... this isn't an okay thing to do!" The boy looked confused and tilted his head. "Aaaand why not? You do realize we kill animals on a normal basis right? We even have jobs for killing them." David violently shook his head, why was Max-HOW could Max be saying all this!? "Yes! But what your doing is completely different!" Before Max could ask how, the redhead continued. "They do it for a job, t-to help get us food Max! This is you just cutting up the poor thing for-for-for fun!" He shrugged again, hands in his pockets. "I killed it first." If he was completely honest, Max was going to try and do it while it was still alive. He was so curious what a beating heart felt like rather than a dead one. "Plus, hunting for sport is a thing."  
"That's not the point Max! Y-you were...were-" What's the word? "-mutilating it!" Yeah, that's the word.

 

Max gave his usual eye roll and looked to be about to pick up the corpse. "Don't you touch that thing Max! It's unsanitary, a-and you might get sick if your not already!" Ugh, Max looked SO messy. There was blood and-in short-organ juices on his hands, hoodie, pants and some little spots that landed on his face. Max was most definitely getting a bath tonight. He scoffed at the older man's request, but followed regardless. He kicked it a bit to the side into a more shady area, kicking some leaves and sticks on it afterward. He was planning on continuing later. David gestured his head for Max to follow, which the kid begrudgingly did so. Once they were away from the smell, David removed his hand from his face. _'Max reeks of it...'_   He thought, the light smell causing his stomach to continue to turn. At least it wasn't strong. Max stared up with his normal scowl as if everything was normal towards David, while the taller male looked at Max a bit nervously. _'Okay David, you have to look meaner than this if Max is going to give you that knife! Don't get pushed over!'_   He cleared his throat and looked down with a sterner expression. "Max. Give me the knife." The boy tilted his head as if confused. "What knife?" _'Okay, looks like he's going to play innocent. Alright, you can do this.'_   David pepped talked himself. He can't just allow Max walking off with a knife in possession. "Y'know what knife Max. Give it." He put his hand out for the boy to hand the tool, he was trying not to shake a bit after the whole rabbit ordeal. He wouldn't say he's scared of Max now, but he doesn't know if he'd say he's exactly comfortable. "Have no clue what your talking about." David's eye twitched at the stubbornness. Can't this be over and done with? "Max. I saw you with it. Now give-"  
"Oh! So you were WATCHING me, and you didn't decide to do anything?" David bit his lip, okay, fell into that one. But Max admitted having it! So he can turn this around and make him give it up through the logical route. "Y-yes. Now give me the knife." The boy shrugged looking bored. "I don't have one." The ginger gawked a bit at that. "Y-you just said-"  
"I never admitted about having a knife. I just said you were watching me doing my thing, which is something that YOU admitted." Shoot, he's good.

 

David really didn't want to touch Max, not when he was like... this. He will if he has to though, greatly preferred he doesn't, but it looks like he'll have to. "O-okay Max." He breathed out slowly. "Show me you don't. Empty out your pockets."  
"What!? But I-"  
"Empty. Out. Your pockets Max." Now David felt bad for being so mean like this, but Max wasn't responding to the more civil way of doing things. The bloodied male groaned and was cleaning out his pockets, putting the insides out. Both front and back too. Nothing. "There. Done. Can we leave now?" Max was going to pass David until the man's hand stopped him, being placed on the shoulder. _'Gross, gross, gross, gross!'_   He thought internally, feeling how warm the mess was. "Let me see your hood Max." It took a moment before he said, "Fine, whatever." Stretching the part of his hoodie, which was cleaner considering nothing seemed to touch the back aside from dirt, he couldn't see anything. He has the knife on him, and he isn't leaving him with it. David moved in front of Max and knelt down in front of him and gave a nervous smile. God this kid smelled bad. "Max, if you don't give it to me now, I'm going to have to search you myself." He looked a bit tense before easing back to not caring. "Yeah, you're not going to find anything." David frowned at the challenge. This isn't his first time trying to find something like this on a child. He first pulled up his pant legs, which had nothing. Next was his hoodie's front pocket. _'This is gross. How can he be fine in this filth?'_   The male thought, putting part of his hand into the pocket. It was too small for him to put his whole hand in, let alone both his hands. Feeling around, there wasn't anything aside from a hole. Not big enough to slip the knife through though. _'I should stitch that up when I clean this.'_   He thinks as he removes his hands to look at the boy, who smirked at his failed mission.

 

"Are we done now? I'm starting to get hungry." _'Hungry!? I don't think I'll be able to eat meat for weeks!'_   David says in his head. He stopped Max from moving forward again, earning a glare. "What?" He spats out. "Your sleeves." David says in a more hushed tone than before. This seemed to have gotten Max nervous. "Huh?"  
"Max, clean out your sleeves for me." The boy bit his lip, this must have been where he was hiding it. "David, I don't even thin-"  
"Sleeves Max, now. Unless you'd like me to take off the hoodie all together?" Threats weren't his forte, but it should show that he means it. The raven haired boy kept his lips sealed tight as he was emptying out his sleeve. 'Not the left one, so it must be...' When Max emptied out his right, nothing came out. David looked confused until he noticed something. "See? Not-"  
"Make your hand flat like you did the other one Max." The boy seemed hesitant about the request. "Maaaax." he sighed in defeat, flinching once he heard the blade land on the ground. The green wearing man took the blade, placing it in his back pocket for safe keeping. He turned and smiled towards Max who crossed his arms and looked at the ground angrily. "We're going to have quite the conversation this evening, won't we Max?" He walked forward, expecting Max to do the same. He didn't. He just stared at the ground. "C'mon Max." He called, nothing. David walked back and grabbed his hand. He walked again, but Max was trying to plant his feet into the ground. He realizes that he'd trip keeping this up. He took a deep breath to prepare picking Max up. "Alright, c'mere." He hoisted the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. Max's arms weren't long enough to reach down into his back pockets, so he didn't worry about that. But the stench was a lot stronger now. "Hey! Put me down asshole!" Max shouted, beating his fist against David's back. He would be punching, kicking, and swearing up a storm all the way back to the hospital.

 

He made Max take a bath once they got back. He wasn't going to walk into the cafeteria smelling like a living corpse. He told Max to leave his messy clothes, including the sweater, outside where David could take them for him. He knew his hoodie needed cleaning, so he didn't argue all too much but demanded a long sleeve shirt so he wouldn't be cold. David doubted that was his actual reasoning, but he fulfilled the request either way. Once the boy was all clean with a new pair of clothes on, David asked QM to take him to the lunch room for him. David needed a shower himself now. He grabbed an old uniform that nurses used to be required to wear and got himself into a shower. He felt like scrubbing every inch of his skin as he didn't want to get sick. He doubts Max really scrubbed this hard, he doubts that the boy took more time needed to get fully clean seeing as he went in and out in only a couple of minutes. He had to admit that he kind of wanted to clean the kid himself, Max was probably careless and still had some on him. It wouldn't be the first time he gave a patient a bath. In a mental institution, you should expect patients needing assistance cleaning from time to time. David and Gwen both agreed that they'd only help bathe their respected sex, Gwen helped girls, David helped boys. That didn't always end up happening, but that's how they set it up. It was kind of like having a kid to David, just when they're too young to properly know how to wash their hair or stuff like that. He wouldn't say he enjoys it persae, it was especially uncomfortable his first time around as you would end up seeing parts, but David's gotten comfortable and solved the problem by usually doing bubble baths. Once he felt he was clean, David got into the 'fresh' pair of clothing. They were old and didn't smell straight out the washer, but it was something that didn't stink of death. He would have to bring an extra pair of clothes in case this happened again. He went to the laundry room to put Max's clothes in the washer. He'll check later to put it in the drier. Worst case scenario, he'd wash them at home. Which reminded him that he actually was going to take Max's sweater home anyway to fix that hole in his pocket, so he left that article of clothing out and just placed it with his clothes. Finally, the redhead came to the cafeteria, and all the kids seemed to be there. There wasn't going to be any trouble today, which was nice especially after... today's events. David sat next to Gwen, who got him his dinner, something they did for each other when one was running late. They knew what they liked, so they weren't getting something that they wouldn't eat-though Gwen has pulled some cruel jokes in the past. He paled seeing that there was quite a bit of meat on his plate, something he didn't want today. Looking over nervously, he could just see Max chowing down on his chicken like it was no problem. Looking back to the meat on his tray, all he could think about was the rabbit back in the woods. He felt vomit climbing up his throat. He pushed his tray away in disdain.

 

_"I think I lost my appetite."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The idea of Max going off to cut animals and play with their insides like this is what inspired me to do this series and au. Not that I made the au, it's just my own spin on it because the two 'official' aus for an asylum are crazy dark. Nurf is dead in one of them, I remember that. But yeah, just thought that was a neat thing to know. Sorry to all the rabbits reading this.


	10. Let's Talk About That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident earlier, David wants to get somethings straight.

They stayed deadly silent. David was residing by the desk instead of by the couch with Max, writing something down. Normally the man would say something at this point, but he didn't this time. Max kept his eye on his knife that laid on David's desk, begging to cut something. The writing noise stopped and the redhead took a glance to notice the boy staring at the object. He sighed and grabbed the item to put in the middle drawer of his desk, Max seemed distraught at the disappearance. David pulled out a small key from it before closing, and locked the container so Max couldn't get to it. Luckily, the uniform had a breast pocket like his normal outfit, so he placed the key in there. He looked towards Max, and the boy noted how displeased David looked. "Max. I just wrote down seven things after today's..." He cleared his throat recalling the events. "...happenings. Would you like to tell me why you didn't tell me anything?" When David had originally caught him playing with the corpse, Max didn't think much of it. He wasn't worried as much as upset that the male had seen the knife. He was going to clean up after, he was going to use the lake to clean up. He didn't see any problems. "I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this, it's just an animal." David seemed unnerved by the statement, but still tried to maintain his stance on the situation. "Max, you do know this isn't a normal thing for kids your age to be doing, right?" He seemed to have stiffened at that. Did Max think that was normal? The kid shook his head and glared back up at the nurse. "Teens hurt animals when they feel like it sometimes." There was that denial. "Yes, and they shouldn't. But you were-" he grimaced at the memory, "-cutting the poor thing up. That isn't normal." Max was denying in his head. Sure it wasn't exactly the most normal thing for a kid to do, but people did it!

 

"Max? Have you... have you done this at home before?" David was hoping no, but it would make sense as to how he wasn't effected by the smell whatsoever. The boy nodded 'yes'. He was going to regret asking, but needed to know if he was just doing it with small animals or were also doing it with large. Because it starts with the small ones first, then you get to the bigger animals, and then you get to hu-David shrugged off the idea of Max becoming some kind of serial killer. But that's how it can start, torturing animals like Max had and just coming off of it by saying "It's just an animal". The lack of sympathy for the poor thing didn't bode well with the pale man. "So Max," He had his hands in his lap, patting to try and keep himself distracted from Max's earlier activity. "what animals have you... 'played' with? And if you can, a number of how many would be nice." It wouldn't, but he wanted to know how many the kid has hurt. Max was naming off only small animals with his fingers; Mice, squirrels, rabbits/bunnies, some birds though he stated he'd normally find them already dead first, the list wasn't too large. And they were all small animals, so that was good? He shrugged at the second part of the question saying he "lost count". That worried David. "Max, how long have you been doing this?" The boy shrugged again slouching in his seat. "I dunno, since I was eight." He nearly flipped out of his seat, Max had been cutting up animals for TWO years? "Have you ever thought of doing it to larger animals, like a dog or something?" Max immediately shook his head at the question. "I wouldn't fucking hurt a dog, I'm not a monster!" So he had some sympathy. "Well, what about other larger animals then?" Leaning back, the boy looked to be thinking. _'This shouldn't be a hard question...'_   David thought. No was what he wanted to hear, he wasn't too lucky. "I mean, I never really thought about it. I guess if I see a dead bear or something I'd check it out." The older male was starting to dislike this conversation more and more. "Have you ever thought of doing it when the animal wasn't..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. "I actually was thinking of playing with the rabbit today when it was alive." The redhead tried his hardest not to imagine the poor thing struggling while Max was mutilating it. The tan boy was being surprisingly open with David, but maybe it was because he saw it as normal or it was just because David saw things. "Max? Do you know WHY you do this?" Maybe it was a way to take out anger? He simply shrugged once more. "It just feels good when I do it, I don't know. It's fun I guess? Sometimes it helps when I get angry." Oh good, sounded like a murderer in progress. David laughed nervously, unsure how to respond to that.

 

His stomach was beginning to turn in uneasiness, telling him to move on from this topic. "O-okay Max, why don't we talk about something else? Where did you get that knife?" Not the best change in conversation, but sure was better than talking about Max playing with dead things. "Stole it from my shit Dad before I left."  
"Um, alright. That is an awfully mean way to refer to your father Max."  
"Psh, he can eat a dick for all I care." David furrowed his brows, maybe he should ask? "Did you feel this way about your parents before having to come here Max?" The boy shot a glare. "They fucking sucked, and they still do. That answer your question?" He really didn't want to believe that his parents didn't care. "Can you tell me what they do that makes you upset?" He kept his eyes set on the boy, still sitting by his desk rather than him. "I don't like them being alive." Dipping back to murder territory. "Would you ever... hurt them Max? Like with the rabbit." Max eyes widened at the accusation. "Wha-fuck no, I'm not going to kill somebody! Even if they are as shitty as my parents! God, I was just trying to get my point across that I hated them David, I don't actually want them fucking dead!" He hated them sure, and he doesn't think he'd be exactly sad if either adult died, but wishing to actually murder them is a bit much. The redhead in front of him seemed to relax a bit. "Okay, that's good. Well, can you actually tell me why you hate them?" Max went back to scowling. "They don't fucking care about me, what aren't you getting?"  
"You're not giving me any reason to Max, how are they not caring about you?"  
"I don't think the details are any of your fucking business." Realizing this wasn't getting anywhere, he decided to go back to the knife.

 

"Alright Max, did you steal your father's knife often?" David asked, going into his softer tone of voice. "Only when I needed it."  
"So when you wanted to 'play' with the animals?" Since Max kept phrasing it as such, David also used "play" as code for "mutilation". It helped his thinking a little bit as he first thinks of Max actually playing with the cute animals like a kid, but then reality hits with that horrible picture of Max playing with the insides of a small rabbit. "Yeah, when I needed it. I also just liked looking at it." He was a bit confused. Pausing for a moment, David went to fetch the knife and bring it back out again. When it was out, it was like Max's eyes were glued to it. He looked at it for examination. "Max? Do you find the knife pretty?" He quietly nodded his head keeping light green eyes on the weapon. "Can you... can you tell me what you like about it? Any specifics?" He was more of just curious, most kids his age wouldn't find knives to be pretty. Then again, most kids also don't slice up cute little animals. "I..." Max was thinking whether to talk or not. Saying what he liked about it wouldn't be that bad, right? Maybe he can persuade David to even give it back? "I like the little bumps on the hilt. I can't remember what it's called."  
"Engravements?" David answered, and he nodded. "I also like how shiny the blade is, it's really pretty. Especially at night with the moon. It uh, helps me relax looking at it." He wasn't lying. It did help him relax just looking at it. David hummed and looked at it a bit himself, taking out the blade. He wasn't exactly a knife connoisseur, but he had to admit it looked nice. He didn't understand Max's fascination with it though. Flicking it for the blade to switch back in, David began putting it back in the drawer. He stopped hearing the boy whimper at his actions. He didn't mean to, Max just did subconsciously. He didn't want it to go. David decided not to put it away yet, but kept it in his hands so Max couldn't snatch it off the desk, the boy's green eyes focused on the switch blade once more. "Have you ever done anything else with it?" Max didn't answer, just continuing to stare. "Max." David called out. Nothing. He frowned at being ignored. "Max. Have you... have you been cutting yourself?" Max tried not to stiffen up at that. He changed his focus to the redhead's green eyes until going back to the pocket knife. "By accident when I look at the blade sometimes." He lied. It was true when he first started looking at it, but now he cuts himself because... he didn't know why. He just did. Maybe because he thought he deserved to get cut? He didn't know, but the point was that he did it.

 

David wanted to believe him so much, but he couldn't. Kids here tend to lie more often than normal kids do, he couldn't be sure on anything Max said. "Max. Can you please roll up your sleeves?" He froze and quickly shook his head. "I just want to see your arms." He shook his head again. David sighed and stood up, setting the knife down before he walked towards Max. The boy shrunk realizing what he was going to do. "Give me your arm Max." He ordered, stern yet quiet. "No." The taller male frowned. "Max. Let me-"  
"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." He warned, glaring. This was only suspicious. The ginger gave a pleading look, "Max, please don't make this hard." It was quite obvious that Max HAD to be hurting himself now, he just wanted to see how bad the cuts were at this point. The raven haired male crossed his arms in defiance. "I-I don't want to hurt you Max. Please, I promise I won't judge." He only received a scowl from the ten year old. "Fuck. Off." It looks like it was going to be the hard way then. David leaned forward to grab Max's wrist, he tried to extend it but it was difficult. "Let me fucking go!" Max yelled. Max wasn't afraid of judgement, he didn't think he was. He just knew that the cuts would make it look like he needed to be here. He didn't though! He was perfectly normal! Sure he does one or two things out of the ordinary, but it's not like he was the only one, everyone did something odd for a hobby. David didn't want to pull any harder than he already was, but the kid wasn't letting up. He was pulling away, clawing, punching, kicking, anything to get away from David. "Get away from me! Stop!" Max was beginning to shout things he remembers him saying during his night terror, a pit of guilt began to form in David's stomach. He didn't want to hear that, at all. Max sounded angrier saying it than when he was sleeping, where he sounded like he was begging. "I don't want to hurt you. If you'd just-"  
"Fucking get away from me you asshole!" Max shouted before David could even finish. As Max was about to push against the man to push him back, David let go, ending with the child falling yo the floor. "Ah! Max! I'm so, so, sorry!" He knelt over hovering over the small boy's figure, only to be swatted away by said boy. "Stay the fuck away." Leaning a bit to the side, he noticed that Max's nose was bleeding. "A-ah, Max, um, your nose-"  
"What about it?" He snapped. "-it's bleeding." He looked confused, placing a hand up to his nose wiping off the red liquid and looked at his hand. "Shit." He muttered, clamping a hand over his nostrils. David noticed he was bleeding a lot. "H-here, let me get some tissues." David quickly gets up to go over to the desk and grab the box residing there. Upon returning, he gave the item to Max. "Here, let me just-" When he tried to comfort him by rubbing his back and help him stand up, the boy waved him off. "No, no, I can fucking get up myself." He states, putting a tissue against his nose. Max's hand was bloody when he was trying to grab it. _'I didn't mean to hurt him...'_   He's always been so careful with his patients that he never ended up hurting them, but Max... Max refused his help. Max pushed him and everyone away. Max wanted to be alone. He jumped on the couch with a scowl evident on his face. David felt like he was beating himself up over being the cause of him getting hurt. He bet Gwen would reassure him it wasn't his fault and that Max was the one fighting, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look at the kid in the eye.

 

"I... I'm sorry Max..." He apologized. Max was surprised considering he himself knew it was mainly his own fault, though he still blamed David. "Just fucking shut up. The last thing I need to listen to is how sorry you are." He nodded silently and just went back to his chair. He placed the knife back in where he had kept it previously, locking it up inside. He then began writing down some notes for Max's file. It was like at the beginning of the session, just silence with pen scratching paper. After awhile, Max decided to walk around the room out of boredom. He was still bleeding, a lot less now but he still was. "Sorry that I forgot my guitar... again..." This was Max's tenth session, and they were doing pretty well. He still insulted David plenty, kept closed, stayed on the defensive line, and just kept dodging important questions, but he felt like they were making progress. The redhead felt that just in a matter of minutes, all that progress was lost. "The fuck?" He heard Max swear, causing him to look up at the boy. He was holding his hoodie against his body as if to see if it still fit with one hand. "Max don't touch that, it's still dirty." The kid scolded the man. "Well why the fuck do you have it here with your clothes instead of in the washer with mine? Planning to jack off with it or what you pervert?" David immediately shot Max a look, blushing madly at the accusation. That was just-ugh, David has had enough times where he felt like throwing up today. "Max! That isn't something to joke around about!" He shrugged. "Why not? Plus, I was actually asking so..." Did he seriously think David was that kind of man? The thought made his skin crawl. "Ugh, no Max, that is NOT what's happening, and that will not EVER be what's happening." He could tell that was the truth, David sounded really displeased with the idea, which was extremely unusual for him to sound. "Fine, then why do you have it?"  
"I was going to sew that hole up in your pocket. I didn't have my sewing kit with me so I thought I'd just take it with me instead and bring it back tomorrow." Max eyed him, unsure if he was being true with that. "I swear I'll bring it back Max." He still wasn't sure to trust him, but it would still need cleaning anyway, so he just put it back and retreated to the couch.

 

"... Hey David?" Max piped up, for what felt like another eternity of silence for David. He looked at him, offering an apologetic smile. It happened nearly half an hour ago, but he still felt bad. "What does 'Nevermore' mean?" He looked at the boy with a confused look, that was random. "'Nevermore'? Like in the poem?" Now Max looked confused. His nose stopped bleeding awhile ago, but David will want him to wash his hands later tonight. "There was a poem?" He wasn't exactly up on literature, so he was at a lost to what the man was talking about. "Well yeah, it's really famous. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that you don't know about it since you wouldn't be reading something like that at your age." David wasn't a huge fan of the poem himself. He saw it as too sad and too creepy for himself. Gwen tells him that he can get easily afraid, so it wasn't to shocking to hear that he thought "The Raven" was a scary story. That was the point of it, to be a creepy story, but not a lot of people find it too scary. Maybe at the time it was frightening, but it can just end up as a little unsettling to some. David loved the story behind it though, it was like a sad love story. It's gross to think that the writer's wife was also his cousin. "But to answer your question, it means how it's said. Never more." Max clearly looked confused. "Never more of what?" David chuckled at the confusion, Max knew a lot of words, so it was fun to see him have trouble with a new one. David liked teaching patients new things, it felt nice giving them something new to think about. "Of nothing Max! It's kinda like..." He placed a finger on his chin trying to think up a good example. "Kinda like something isn't going to happen again, or something just stops."  
"Never again?" He asked, and David nodded. "Believe it or not, most people know it by a bird saying it!" Okay, that's weird. "Is that from the poem you mentioned earlier?" Another nod. Gosh some stories are weird. "Maybe you could read it sometime when you get better! Well, you probably will in school." Max furrowed his brows again. _'Is he saying I'm not stable? I'm fucking stable!'_   "Do you like reading Max?" He heard the redhead's voice ask curiously. He just huffed as a response. All the kid wanted to do was to ask a question, nevermore. Is that how you would use the word? David looked a bit sad getting ignored. "Um, how about we end it here for tonight? I'm guessing your not going to be in the mood to talk for the rest of the night?" He stayed silent. The pale man got up from his seat and called for his patient to follow, he luckily obeyed without argument.

 

Max laid in his bed just staring up at the ceiling, just waiting for the drug to take effect. _'Nevermore...'_   He tried to think how that word would relate to a knife. Sometimes people have random stuff on their knives that's unrelated, maybe that was it? He took a look at his arm, he would have to keep track of days until he gets his knife back. 29 tallies, today was supposed to be the 30th. Max decided to take some of the pills he hid into the pillow, taking the rest of the pills in his first bottle. Today was... eventful.


	11. Just a Day at the Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another day at the asylum! David has a surprise for Max, Gwen goes through the motions, and Nikki gets mad.

"Give it. Give it. Give it..." Max had been chanting that for a 10 minutes straight. David had gotten to work late, Gwen having to call an uber to get to work herself. He arrived when everyone was eating breakfast, and the moment Max saw him pass by to put down his things, he followed him like a lost puppy. "Hold on Max! I haven't even gotten into the office yet!" He could technically call it his office at this point, Gwen only came in here to grab files for her sessions. She would bring in some medication by accident and leave it there, so David would usually put it in one of his drawers to hand to her later. It didn't happen too often though.

 

He unlocked the door, opening it and letting himself in. He noted how Max still had his long sleeve shirt from the other day on. The boy had his arms up, making a grabby motion as indications that he wanted his hoodie back. He set his stuff down to unzip one bag and bring out the iconic hood, only to have it snatched out of his hands moments later. "Max! You should've asked politely for it!" The tan boy ignored him, putting the hood on. "Do you know what to say Max?" David asked. "Fuck you Nurse Man." He shoved his hands in his pocket to play with the ever expanding hole only to find it no longer there. "Language Max! And I was looking for a 'thank you'." Now that he had his hood back, he just realized how David, unlike normally, had a large bag. He wouldn't be surprised if David had some kind of bag to bring to work, but these bags were fit to be used when packing for a vacation. "What the fuck is with the large bag?" They could actually work for a good escape if the male decided to keep bringing it. "Oh well, these are for our session to-" Before he finished his sentence, David snapped his fingers. "Aw shoot! I forgot my guitar again! I'm sorry Max, I should've made a note!"  
"At this point, I don't give a fuck about you or your damn guitar David." _'I see he's still mad about yesterday...'_   With the reminder of how the other day went, a flood of emotions washed over David. Disgust, shock, fear, he didn't need to remember. Max was so excited about the guitar too! Well, he wouldn't openly show he was, but David could just tell. "Well what's in it?" Max asked, walking around the redheaded male to take a peek. The lanky male quickly took notice and picked him up before he could fully lift the flap and see what was inside. He held Max away from him and smiled at his scowl. "Ah, ah Max! It's a surprise!" A sarcastic "great" came from the ten year old.

 

Today was pouring rain, so outside was a no-no. They just finished talking about how each other's feelings, which he had to stop Max and Neil from talking as they were swearing up a storm as to how they were feeling. So now it was just free time. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Nikki, putting her hands up. "Can you pick me up David? I wanna feel high and look over like a king!" He was about to do so but quickly remembered the last few times he's picked her up. It only resulted in trouble. He put up a hand and shook his head. "Oh no Nikki, you've caused quite a bit of trouble stealing my keys the last few times I held you! Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me! Fool me three times-"  
"And David proves himself to be a gullible idiot." Gwen finished leaning on the wall next to him. "Gwen!". Nikki huffed, puffing out her cheek. "But I'm not faking, I swear!" Gwen got into the conversation before the green clothed man could give in to the trap. "Listen Nikki, it's kinda hard to trust you when you've already tricked David two times to steal his keys. If you want to get picked up, you gotta build up that trust again." The teal haired girl stomped her foot. "Then you pick me up Gwen! I want to look over everyone like a king!" The dark skinned woman shook her head. "No Nikki, I don't know if you're going to plan on stealing my keys either." The girl began having a fit, tears peaking out from her eyes. David was feeling that guilt he had with Max again. "Oh Gwen, maybe you can just hold my keys for me and I-" She put her hand in front of his face for him not to continue. "No David, Nikki needs to learn that if she keeps stealing from us, she won't get what she wants when she asks for something." David whimpered seeing the girl throwing a tantrum. He really hated saying no, especially to kids. Their reactions always made his heart throb. "That's not fair!" She cried. "It's perfectly fair Nikki. Now calm down before-" Nikki pushes a chair over out of anger and does the same to the table next to it, causing a scene everyone's paying attention too. She looks back with determination in her eyes. "-you throw things." Gwen finished, pinching the bridge of her nose. "David, watch the kids while I take Nikki." She walked up from behind when Nikki was about to knock another chair over before Gwen came behind and grabbed her, getting three syringes from a tub that was placed high so the kids wouldn't get to the sedatives to knock her out. Nikki was yelling until she got her three dowses, falling asleep afterward.

 

"Great! Can't fucking use Nikki anymore!" Max complained seeing Gwen walk out with the knocked out girl. Neil and Max had somewhat of a truce, still hating each other, but they could live with being in the same room as each other. Neil shrugged, "Eh, she has other uses." He was reading some book, though Max couldn't tell what he was reading at all, but he didn't care all too much. "Ugh! Why is this place so fucking hard to get out from!?" He shouted falling on his back. "I don't know Max, maybe because your not meant to escape?" The brunette answered, his words oozing with sarcasm. "Were you going to ask Nikki to steal a key or something?" That was true, he was going to. That small little key he's seen before, he bets it's still in David's pocket. But thinking about it, it would probably lead to questions, so he'd have to do it on his own. "No, it's just now she can't steal the keys. We'll just have an even more difficult time getting out." Max answered, putting his arms behind his head. He had to think how he could get that key, he wasn't as smooth as Nikki, he'd get caught. He'll have to think of something.

 

When dinner rolled around, Nikki was back on her feet and Gwen looked as miserable as usual. "I got you your dinner~!" David sang trying to cheer her up, she just pushed it putting her head down groaning. "What's wrong Gwen? You look tired... more so than usual." She picked up her head and stared at David in the eyes. "David, this is ridiculous. We NEED more nurses. This isn't just a two person job!" The redhead scrambled a bit, not looking to fond about the idea. He liked meeting new people, but he thought they were doing pretty well. "Oh Gwen, what are you talking about? We have Quarter Master to help!" He pointed to the kitchen, where Gwen sees him spitting on a plate to clean it. "Yeah... I don't think he's the nursey type." She sighed placing a hand on David's shoulder, "Listen David, I get that YOU think we're fine as is, and as much as I would love to not split anymore money than I already have to, we can't do this alone. It's too overwhelming. Hell, maybe if we had two of you just here, it would work perfectly fine." She joked. "But I think that at least one more nurse would be a good idea?" He bit his lip, he still didn't like the idea but if Gwen was really having so many problems with just the two of them, he'd respect her wishes. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to get a new nurse. They would probably have to start with small things-"  
"Oh David thank god!" She nearly leaped towards the male into a hug. He never got those! And Gwen never looked so happy! It was a weird change, but he hopes she can stay like this instead of being miserable. What fun is a job when you're not enjoying it?

 

When the two boys entered the office, Max b-lined it to the couch as usual. He would've gone to the desk and try to force the drawer open, but David was there. "Alright Max! So I know yesterday was a little bumpy-"  
"You gave me a fucking nose bleed."  
"And I am very sorry about that and hope that you can forgive me! But I was more so mentioning you..." He trailed off, recalling the scene. There were those shivers again. "Playing with the rabbit?" Max asked as if he was dumb for stopping. "Er, yes. 'Playing' with the rabbit. So I thought that maybe it would be a good idea if I..." He went into the large bag and pulled out a few stuffed animals. "Brought some new friends!" There was a bunny, a cat, and a dog. "David."  
"Yes Max?"  
"You're more of an idiot than I thought if you seriously think I'm going to talk to stuffed animals." Max talked to his stuffed bear all the time, but it wasn't like he'd ever admit to that.

 

"Now Max, these aren't stuffed animals-" _'Is he seriously playing that game?'_   Max thought insulted. David put the bunny near him. "- these are our friends! Meet Mr. Carrot!" With a high pitch voice, David talked for the toy. "Hiya Max!"  _'He is.'_   As rebellion, Max nabbed the bunny and threw it across the room, hitting the far wall. "Ah! Mr. Carrot!" David squeaked out in distress. "You can't think so little of me to fucking talk to a stuffed animal about my problems David." The man looked back at Max, a look of hurt on his face. "I-I wasn't trying to make you feel that way Max-"  
"Well you're doing a shit job proving that." This kid. This kid, for whatever reason, causes David to make mistakes when he doesn't mean to. Talking about his feelings? Mistake. Family? Mistake. Trying to help him? Mistake. Making sure he's not hurt? Add another one to the mistake board. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He's found some patients had an easier time talking to a toy, he's found that they wanted help, he's found that they can be quite sweet. But Max... Max wasn't any of that. He seemed way more closed off, he didn't want anything from anyone.

 

Seeing that this strategy wasn't working, David went to pick up the toy Max threw and put it back in the bag. He went through trying to find something else that might work. At least he knew the puppets were out. _'There has to be something in here.'_   David thinks. Something had to work. Talking hasn't been working, so David had hoped something else would. Looking back, he only packed things that would probably insult Max more than help. _'There's gotta be some-'_   Then it clicked. Maybe there wasn't something he brought that would help, but something that Max brought. He stared in the bag thinking for a moment if it would really be such a good idea. It should be fine if he keeps it with him the whole time and he puts it away by the end. David closed the flap and stood up straight.

 

"Alright Max." He said, his voice sounding uncertain. This caught the boy's attention. David sat down in office chair next to the desk and pulled out the little key from his breast pocket. This really caught Max's attention. "I'm sure you really miss that knife, huh?" He teased. He didn't like teasing, it was mean. Max nodded, entranced by the shiny key. "Okay." He unlocked the middle drawer of his desk and pulled out the knife after setting the key down. Max's eyes were immediately glued to the thing, which the older male wasn't too fond of. He noticed his movements, the boy's arms looking like they wanted to reach out for it. "Here's the deal. I'm not going to let you keep this, but I'll let you look at it when we do these." David explained, and waited for Max to nod. "Can you let me hold it?" The ginger bit his lip at the request. His first thought was obviously 'no', but when he looked at Max's pleading eyes, it was hard. He cleared his throat to try and answer smoothly, "I... if you can prove to me that I can trust you with it. But you still won't be allowed to take it with you when the session ends." He didn't want to make that deal, but it was too late. Max nodded. He himself wasn't to pleased with the arrangement, but he'll steal it back at some point. "In return though, I want you to actually talk to me Max. Tell me what's wrong." He requested in a quiet tone of voice. The boy stiffened at the catch, eyes darting downward. "Only when you're ready to talk though." David added. "I won't make you talk if you aren't ready. I just-I want some way to talk to you Max." After a bit, Max nodded. This was some progress. Bribery, if you couldn't guess, wasn't something David was particularly a fan of. But like most things he does, he does it because he needs to. He can't help Max if he refuses to talk.


	12. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character probably everyone has been waiting for since he's fan favorite (unsure why, but that's just me), Gwen finally got another nurse to work. But upon Daniel's appearance, the kids can tell somethings off with him. All the while David has some realizations about his and Max's relationship.

David was waiting in front of Gwen's house so the two could drive to the hospital, as usual. While he waited, he was looking through some papers. More specifically, Max's folder. He didn't have a set diagnosis for him quite yet, but he had notes. Lots of notes. All of them causing him to worry. Max clearly had something going on, but he was refusing to open up. Heck, Max was refusing to accept that he needed help. He still says he's perfectly fine, not really needing to be at the hospital. But he did! He was cutting up animals and possibly himself! Figuring it all out was giving himself a headache. David was kicked out of his thoughts hearing Gwen cheer and slamming the door, causing him to jolt at her sudden appearance. "Fuck David! We got a new nurse!" She cheered. "Gosh, already? I didn't realize there was someone so eager to help the next generation like we d-" He stopped sniffing for a moment, plugging his nose at the stench. "Gwen, what's that smell?" Looking over, he saw Gwen drinking from a bottle. He hadn't even realized she brought alcohol in here. She stopped and grinned at her driver. "Oh sorry, you want some?"  
"Gwen! You shouldn't be drinking before work, especially so early in the morning!" David has drink before, but it was one time. He wanted to try but found it to be the opposite of fun. Apparently, he pukes when he's drunk. Unlike Gwen who gets silly all drunk. She seemed pretty sober right now. She capped the bottle looking at him with an apologetic look. "Shit, sorry! Forgot how you were on the whole drinking thing! But, it's just a few celebration sips for the new co-worker."  
"A few sips turn into the whole bottle when it comes to that stuff." David frowned starting up the car.

 

He himself couldn't see the appeal, at least when you're in a good mood. He can see how someone could drink when deeply sad, it was just depressing to think about. "But I'm happy that you're happy about the new nurse Gwen! I'm sure they'll be great!" She nodded and noticed the papers on his lap. "Oh hey, what's those?" He was a bit confused until he realized what she noticed. "Oh!" David grabbed the folder filled with paper and set on the console. "These are Max's papers! I was just looking at them while I waited for you!" Gwen took the folder and looked through it herself. "Well, looks like you're doing a lot more progress than I had." Trying to keep his eyes on the rode, David snatched the folder from her hands before she could read anymore, leaving her confused. "I-I want to try and keep a trust thing with him." He gave her a quick apologetic glance before looking back on the road. "He's so closed off, most of those notes are just me guessing! I want to show him that I won't let anything out that he doesn't want anyone else to know." Gwen grinned at his commitment, it was nice. "That's really sweet David, I get it. Hands off his business." The redhead was glad she understood, made sense considering she did this usually and she got a degree in psychology. "But is there any juicy stuff?"  
"Gwen!" David scolded her, leaving the dark toned woman to giggle.

 

"Kidding! Kidding! You seem to care an awful lot about Max." The pale man furrowed his brows at that. "What do you mean? I care about all of our patients!" She shrugged, looking out the window. "Well yeah, that's painfully obvious for how easy they can push you around." Well that was kind of mean of her to say. True, but mean nonetheless. "But I dunno, it seems like you've been paying close attention to Max recently. Are you becoming attached~?" She joked, but it was kind of the truth. She knew fully well David gets attached to all their patients. When it's time for them to go, he's bawling out his eyes. But Max... was something else. He didn't know if it was because of the therapy sessions or something else, but David felt like he was more attached to Max than some of the others. "Well that's a silly question Gwen! You know I always end up attaching to our patients!"  
"I dunno, it just kinda feels like your acting like his Dad or something sometimes." That idea made his heart skip a beat. A Father? No, it was just him caring about another patient. He's sure this would go the same way with any of the other patients. "Is it because of the sessions? You do end up learning a lot about them, and knowing you, you'd stick to a kid like glue knowing everything about them." _'Well that isn't true!'_   It was, he was in denial. "I swear, you're going to cry a river for a week longer than normal when Max leaves." Oh yeah, Max wasn't going to stay there forever. At some point, the kid would get better and then poof, disappears from David's life. Usually forever. That statement upset him. He'd normally be sad thinking about a patient leaving, especially when they've stayed for so long, but Max leaving hurts him a little more. He ignores it, just brushing it off as his usual sadness. He chuckles nervously as a response, "Oh, who knows Gwen! Only the future will tell!" Gwen leaned into the door with the vodka bottle sitting next to her, crossing her arms. "Psh, I don't need a fortune teller to tell me you'll miss him a fucking ton."

 

Driving in, there wasn't anyone else in front of the building like normal. "Gwen? Does this new nurse have a car? Should we have picked them up?" She shrugged, "He just said he'll be here today." David rubbed his arm as he waited for Gwen to unlock the door. "Did you really look into their application enough?"  
"Oh don't worry David!" She opened the door, holding it out for the male to walk in. "It'll be fine, I promise! I'm going to go put this in the office for later, that okay?" She asked holding up the bottle of alcohol. He nodded for her to do so. This new nurse, David wondered what they'd be like. Would they be mean? Nice? He hoped for the latter. Gwen apparently closed sessions for today to greet the new worker, maybe David should've done that to? He shook his head, they'd probably end up drinking in celebration. He'd be fine just spending his time helping Max. The two waited for awhile until a knock was heard. Gwen shot up with a big grin on her face. It was nice to see her happy. She opened the door with a greeting, "Hellooooo new nurrrrr-" Her voice stopped and her smile turned upside down. In front of her was like a complete, clean version, of David. "Hello there! Isn't this just a lovely building! Such a great view too!" His clothes were all white, he had blond hair and blue eyes. He still looked like an exact clone of David, and it was kinda terrifying.

 

"Hello?" David peeked out to see what's wrong, and he was oblivious to the fact he was looking at a direct copy of himself. "Hello there friend! I'm Daniel, and I'm here for the nurse position here!" He put a hand out, he seemed like the nice kind, which made David relieved. He stepped out and straightened his posture, putting his hand out to shake Daniel's hand. "Well I'm David! It's a pleasure to meet you new nurse!"  
"This can't be happening." Gwen muttered at the surreal sight. She put a hand to her head, nearly pulling out her hair. "I think I'll use up those vacation days I've been saving up." The two Davids looked at Gwen with a sad look. "Oh Gwen, you're not going to stay?" The duo said simultaneously. Shortly after, Gwen called an uber and drove off to spend her vacation days. David smiled towards Daniel to make him feel more welcomed. "Well Daniel, let me introduce you to the kids!"

 

Max's eye twitched. One David was difficult to be around, but he was able to live with just one. But two? Two was just asking Max to commit suicide. "David. The fuck is with the evil twin?" Neil asked pointing back and forth from the two identical people. "Neil, Language. That is no way to talk about our new nurse!"  
"What?" Max asked sharply. "Oh, well kids, this is Daniel! He'll be our new nurse!" Everyone was kind of gawking at this point. "You look really close to David. Are you the same species of alien?" Space kid asked pointing. Daniel gave a friendly chuckle at the child pointing it out. "Alien?"  
"I'll explain later Daniel! Why don't you watch the kids while I get your paperwork finalized?" Daniel nodded at David, and the redhead soon left the blond with all the kids. "You look like a fucking cultist or some shit. Are you sure you aren't supposed to be in some kind of mental asylum?" Straight after the tan boy's comment, Daniel got down to Max's personal space and cranked his neck uncomfortably with a large smile. "Well what would your name be young man?" Max slowly pushed him out of his face. "I'm 'get the fuck away from me'."  
"Seriously, personal space is a thing dude." Neil told him off. The blond ignored straightening up to look at all the kids. "Do any of you like space..."

 

The holy trinity, Max, Neil, and Nikki, were all banging on the office door. "DAVID YOU IDIOT! YOU ACTUALLY GOT A FUCKING CULT LEADER!" Max shouted. They stopped once David opened the door confused. "Now what on Earth is going on here?" Neil silently gestured David to come down to eye level, which he obliged. The man quickly regretted the choice once Neil pulled on David's bandanna and yelled, "David! You're an absolute moron! You got a fucking cultist as a nurse!" He let go to allow the lanky male to stand back up. "What? Daniel? A cultist?" He shook his head in disbelief smiling down at the three. "Now there's no need for name calling, Daniel hasn't done anything wrong!"  
"Anything wrong my ass! He built a fucking brainwashing machine!" Max told him furiously. "Hell, Nikki's even scared of him." Neil pointed towards the teal haired girl. "There just isn't something right with him! He's too clean and too... ugh, I don't even know what you'd call that face he makes. He's just creepy." She explained. The redhead stared down at the three in disappointment. "I can't believe you three! You should be giving Daniel a warm welcome!" All three of them stared up at him with a look that only said 'seriously?'. "You have met us, right?" Neil asked, causing David to scratch the back of his head. "Alright, well, I didn't expect you to go to such an extreme to calling him a cultist!"  
"But he fucking is! C'mon, I'll show you!" Max said, going on his tip toes to reach David's hand, tugging him forward.

 

Although the situation was bad, David saw this as a rather cute thing of Max to do. The kid wasn't usually one to be making the contact, but he was pulling like a little kid wanting to show a parent something in excitement. Only for this, Max was trying to tell David that Gwen hired a cultist. Once the group reached the cafeteria, a lot of the kids were wearing white and looked to be setting up a party of some sort. There was a machine in the corner of the room. Daniel came to greet the group, which the three kids jumped behind David's legs, peeking out to see the two adults' conversation. "Hello David! I was wondering where those three went, quite the trouble makers aren't they? You came just in time for the party! We don't have everything set up yet, but we made a sauna to help relieve stress some of the patients seemed to have been having!" Daniel said, gesturing towards the large machine. Dolph could be seen putting in rat poison in some punch. QM came by and took off his hook hand and replaced it with his ladle hand to dip it into the punch and drink it. "Needs more poison." He pulls out a small bottle and pours it into the bowl Nerris was stirring, trying it again. "Better." He said and then walked away. David stepped aside, revealing the three patients that went for help.

 

"Well I don't see any problem at all!"                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Seriously? None? Would you care to look over to the table over there?" Neil stated, he was surprised at how stupid David was being. David tried his best to scold, but it just ended up as a normal frown. "Well, I have some paperwork to finish up! Why don't you three help Daniel set up the party?" He walked away like he had made a good decision. The three looked at each other for a few moments until Neil spoke up, "I mean, I guess it kinda makes sense not to trust three kids that go to a mental institution for not being stable who were talking about some guy being a cultist." Max flailed pointing to the sauna and the table. "But he fucking SAW all the evidence!" Before either of the two could respond, they were picked up by a creepy Daniel. "Ah! Max!" Nikki screeched, trying to bite his hand. "Let me go Asshole!" Neil yelled, being held by his shirt collar rather than his coat collar. Taking a deep breath, Max decided to be brave and lunge at the cult man. He was punching his legs with no avail, yelling out a string of swears. Daniel promptly kicked the child away, ending with him landing on his behind. "Now kids, don't you want to take away all that anger? Become pure and ascend?"  
"Um, no! Not really!" Nikki said struggling. The blond began walking with the two in hand, and Max really tried to stop him. Punching, kicking, sitting on his leg hoping the weight was too much, he immediately went away when he threw the other two in, closing the door moments later. He walked away to get back to the other parts of the party, leaving Max the chance to try and free them. "Ah shit! Fuck, the door!" He swore, it wouldn't budge. He was hearing Nikki and Neil banging against the glass and yelling. He swore he heard both of them telling him to just run for it, which he refused. At some point, the door did open. He jumped off the handle, since he actually had to climb the door to get to it, only to be met with white clothed Nikki and Neil. "We love you Daniel!" They both cheered simultaneously. Max was horrified.

 

He noticed David was checking into the room, still oblivious over the fact the kids would be dying soon. He thought something up quick, but it was a horrible idea! _'Fuck it. What else do I have to live for?'_   He had to put full trust in David. He yanked on the Man's pants, indicating that he wanted his attention. "Hey David, I just wand to say I was really sorry about what we said earlier." He put on a fake innocent kid charade to add. "Well that's fine Max, I'm sure Daniel will forgive you! It can be scary meeting new people, trust me, I was like that when I was younger!" That's weird, David being afraid of new people? Max shook his head, wanting to stay focused. He never seen the founder, but he's heard how greedy the guy is. And wouldn't David just be heart broken to find that he can't work at his favorite place anymore? "Y'know, I was just worried for you David." He looked at him confused, both because of what he meant by that and Max just being worried about him in general. "What do you mean?" The boy shrugged. "Well, everyone seems to be perfectly happy and sane just by spending with Daniel for a day. That's something neither Gwen or you could do." David waved off the statement. "W-well that's good! That means they'll finally get to go home and live a happy life! And besides, it was only a matter of time for everyone to get better with just me and Gwen!" Max kept his hands in his pockets, rubbing his thumb over the spot that used to have a hole. "Yeah but knowing the guy that runs this place, he must be pretty cheap. And having one guy do the job of two-actually, even more than two-he'll cut both of you and Gwen out." David got anxious by the thought, it was so difficult to think of doing something else that wasn't this.

 

Wait, he hasn't gotten everyone! _'Right! I still have Max!'_   "Well-I mean-he hasn't exactly helped everyone! I still have to help you, right Max?" Looking down, the boy was no where to be seen. "Max?" He looked around, his eyes finally resting on the sauna with the door opening, revealing steam and a happy looking Max with bleached looking clothes. "I love you Daniel." He said, tilting his head to the sigh. Max saying that felt like a stab to the heart to David, he didn't understand why it hurt so bad. "M-Max?" David stuttered out. _'W-wait, that isn't Max! It can't be! Max doesn't seem to love anything! Though I like to believe that-quit it David! You're getting off track!'_   "Oh David~!" He snapped out of his thoughts with Daniel's voice, looking over to see everyone smiling. "Would you like to come join us?" David took a moment to breathe and stomped over. "Daniel. I'm sorry to say this, but I think we might just have to let you go." Daniel's smile widened and he craned his neck to what felt like an unnatural angle. "Oh really?" The redhead looked towards the blond apologetically. "I'm afraid so! Perhaps some oth-"  
"But you don't actually have the power to terminate my papers seeing as I have fulfilled every requirement." He said the string of words as he was turning his head the other way. "Unless there is one that I missed?" He tried to think quickly for a reason, but found nothing. The guy was on top with all his paperwork, and he was the most ideal nurse out there by the looks of it. David was stuttering out now trying to think of something. "Well, I-uh"

 

"You didn't seem to have a problem earlier David, what have I done wrong?" David bit his lip whining a bit. _'Nothing, he's done everything perfectly!'_   He was trying to think so hard as to how he can get the guy to leave. Daniel placed one hand each on a smiling Neil and a smiling Nikki. "I believe I've already successfully helped these children, so I can't see any reason why you would want to get rid of me." Wait a second, what about being too well! If he can remember correctly, Gwen couldn't get other jobs for being overly qualified! "W-well, that's just it Daniel! You're just too overly qualified for the job!" Daniel's face held it's smile, but something about it looked confused. "Whatever do you mean David?" Ugh, he has to admit now that he's better than him? N-not that it would be hard for David to do so! He just loves handing out compliments! But gosh, he really didn't want to say that Daniel was better than him. Maybe he just won't say it directly, of course! Why mention that when he doesn't have to? "Yes. Like you said, you seemed to be able to help these kids just within a day! And we don't deserve someone like you, maybe some other hospital might need your help!" Daniel placed a hand on his chin and away from Nikki's shoulder. "Well I suppose you're right..."  
"Yes! Now how about we find some-" Once again, the redhead is cut off. "But why should I leave here? I'm already helping and you are already understaffed!" David's eye and smile twitches a little. _'This guy just won't give up, will he?'_   Daniel was somehow pushing his limits. The blond moves along and puts a hand on Max's shoulder, the boy looking up at him with a large smile. Unlike the other two, it made a pit in David's stomach. "And I would just hate to make everyone upset for my departure!" He looked down at Max with that large smile, making David's stomach turn even more. It looked like a father looking happily at his son, who was smiling back.

 

There was that pit in his stomach again. He kept trying to shake the feeling off, it's just like his other patients. But why was he feeling that way? He remembered earlier this morning of Gwen mentioning that he was kinda acting like a Dad to Max recently, but didn't he do that with everyone? Daniel seemed to have noticed David's discomfort at the sight and gave a devious smirk. He picked up the boy as if he was his child, and Max instinctively put his arms around his neck. "Oh, are you jealous that your favorite patient has a new favorite nurse David?" He pushed Max's head against his chest like a protective father, the redhead was disliking the sight more and more. _'If he was here longer, he would know Max didn't have a favorite nurse! He dislikes both me and Gwen!'_   Wait, should he sound proud about that? The man in green took a breath to try and not stutter this time on his words, "Not at all Daniel! I just think you'd be better suited somewhere else!" He stated trying to polite. "And you should know that I don't have a favorite patient!" David had still yet to put two and two together, he still believed Daniel to be a normal person who was scarily good at their job. Placing Max down, the blond gave the ginger a large smile. "David, I think you might be a little stressed from me coming in, perhaps you would like to take a step into the sauna?" Purifying the man could make an easier time framing him now that Daniel thought about it. He was beginning to wonder if David was catching on now that he shook his head, looking a little more nervous than usual. He wasn't catching on though, he was just afraid of getting replaced by this wonderful guy.

 

"I-I think I'm perfectly fine!" He really wanted to get Max away from Daniel, he wasn't acting right. He didn't find the guy suspicious, he just wanted to know what Daniel had that David didn't! He cared for the kid, if not even more than Daniel! So why should he get to bring out Max's smile!? Without even thinking, David went to push the whole punch and all the cups over. Daniel stood there, no longer smiling, but extremely confused. Angry yes, but he was more or less shocked at David's actions. "Oops! Clumsy old me! Sorry kids, I didn't mean to ruin the party!" He laughed, sounding pretty fake. Dang he was bad at lying. Daniel was on the edge of breaking his charade, but still chose not to. He just needed all the kids to drink the poisoned kool-aid, but now it was on the floor. Just kinda sitting there as a puddle. Daniel chuckled, holding his aggravation in. He didn't want to make a scene now did he? "That's alright David!" Daniel set Max down and walked towards the other group of children, hugging Nerris and Harrison who both smiled wearing only white. The blond closed his eyes and made his smile bigger explaining, "We'll just clean this up and add some of the last ingredients to the other bowl-" opening them, David was just gone, as well as Max. Is... is this guy just playing with him or what?

 

Max was acting very strange. Just a few minutes ago, he was talking about Daniel being some kind of cultist and how he should leave, but now the kid was scratching at the office door to get back to the guy. He said earlier he was just saying that because he was afraid for David, and that sure made him feel all giddy for Max worrying about him, but saying that he loves him? That seemed way out of character for him! David just sat in his chair biting on his knuckle staring at Max who was trying to get the door open like a puppy. It felt queer to say the least. Now that David saw him, this didn't look quite sane. Not crazy like he normally sees the kids, but not normal. This child was the same person who spoke vile things, refused help, didn't eat when not getting enough sleep, cut up animals for fun, gets hypnotized by a kni-and there's a thought. Although not really normal for kids, it would make sense for Max to stay liking how 'pretty' the knife is. You don't have to use a knife to like them. You can just like the design, which David suspects is partly Max's reason to enjoying the weapon.

 

He took the golden key out of his pocket and unlocked the drawer. He'd expected Max to perk up at the sound, but he still kept his eyes on the door. He pulled open the drawer and brought out the glimmering knife. To his surprised, the boy didn't notice. He frowned. "Max~" David taunted, causing Max to look back with a smile still evident on his face. The redhead liked to imagine Max smiling and being happy, but this seemed false somehow. "Look what I have!" He waved the pocket knife around like it was some kind of treat. Ugh, he hated how he was using THIS of all things to catch the boy's attention. He gave a nervous look, still keeping a grin to help his place. "Don't you want to hold it? I know how much you really like it!" Max waited for a moment and shook his head, causing David to freeze and drop the knife to the ground. "I just want Daniel!" He went back to the door and continued scratching at it. This really felt like David was hallucinating. _'M-maybe Max just doesn't like knives anymore! Th-that's good!'_   But he seemed over infatuated with Daniel. _'That's bad...'_   Now that he thinks about it, EVERYONE seemed infatuated with the guy. Maybe Daniel is just that good, maybe he deserved to be helping these kids rather than David. Maybe he deserved to be helping Max. To be that figure in his life he's need-N-no, he shouldn't think of Max's parents like that. They're probably good people, they had to be if they were getting Max the mental help he needed! But there's been so many things pointing the other way, no way of reaching them, tattered clothes, not taking higher precautions to keep Max away from the knife, heck, they didn't even bother noting anything about his behavior. And as far as David was concerned, there was plenty things to note just by observation!

 

He slouched back into the chair staring at the tanned boy trying to break out, with the sinking feeling that maybe Daniel actually did care for Max more? He already had him wrapped around his finger, did he do something that just told Max that Daniel cared more than David? The nurse tried everything to let him know he cared, but then again, they kept ending up as flops. Max just kept getting angry with him, maybe he was doing something wrong that Daniel just seemed to nail on the first day. David was getting pretty sad, he kinda wanted a drink now. Gwen left her vodka here by accident, so David hid it away for Max to not get to it. He resisted the temptation, he was still at work, but he doesn't know how long that'll be. He heard the raven haired boy whining at his failed attempts to opening the locked boy, causing the ginger to feel guilty. Maybe he should just let him go? He didn't want to give Daniel that satisfaction of being able to make this kid smile, that was something David was working so hard for! Is he being selfish? _'Maybe Max is better off getting help from Daniel than me...'_   He thought sourly, the idea made him bitter. But it had to be true, right? He was starting to dislike the blond, and kinda was considering him to being a cultist, but that was just jealousy talking. David picked up the knife and placed it into his pocket, not really bothering to put it back to where it was. He walked over to Max and picked him up, the child seeming a bit against being held by him instead of Daniel, but he wasn't thrashing about or anything. The ginger reached for his keys to unlock the door and walk back to the cafeteria where Daniel was.

 

Max seemed excited to seeing the blond again, and David hated that. He tried not to, and he was happy with the boy being so happy about the new nurse, but he hated that Max was THIS happy about him. Walking into the room, the redhead noted a bunch of towels drenched in purple in the trashcan, and Daniel was pouring the new drink into cups for everyone. "There you are David! And you brought little Maxxy back too!" He hated that nickname. It sounded weird to call him that to David. And he remembers when Neil had teased him with the nickname, Max nearly attacked the kid. He seemed perfectly fine with Daniel calling him that, no anger in sight. _'At least Max gives me special nicknames! They aren't exactly nice nicknames, but they're nicknames nonetheless!'_   On second thought, maybe he shouldn't be too happy for what Max calls him. _'I take it back! The nicknames he gives me could be a little nicer!'_   Seeing Max eager to get to the others, David set down the boy, somewhat reluctantly though.

 

"I sure hope you don't have slippery fingers there still David!" The ginger laughs scratching the back of his head and looking away. "Ah ha, yeah, sorry about that..." The blue eyed male placed a hand on David's shoulder. "Oh it's no worries friend! We just had to clean up a little and add some of the ingredients into the second batch!" David laughed nervously again. "Say Daniel, what ingredients did you use?" He saw the kids putting more ingredients in than you would usually need for something as simple as Kool-aid. "Oh you know, water, sugar, and some secret ingredients that just give it that punch!" It sure would give a punch if everything would go according to plan, but maybe he should tie up David or something before he starts? They looked strikingly similar, perhaps he could bleach his hair and get something in his eyes to make them blue? "Say David," Daniel began as he handed a cup to an eager Max. "You wouldn't happen to have any rope, would you?" Green eyes looked at him in confusion. "What do you need rope for? I don't think it's a good idea to bring that out with the kids-" The clean white man waved a hand in reassurance. "Oh, we just need to... tie something up before we officially start the party! And I promise that none of the kiddos will have even a second to think about doing anything with it!" Mainly because all of them will be dying in a horrific way. Rat poison can mess a person up A LOT.

 

Daniel's copy rubbed his arm unsure. "You can trust me David, I promise!" One of the more interesting parts is when he has at least one staff member watch everyone die, he felt David was going to be very interesting when watching these kids ascend. "I guess there's some rope in the basement-"  
"Great!" Daniel locked arms with his twin. "Why don't you show me the way while our other co-worker watches the kids for a moment?" he pointed to QM who was just making dinner in the kitchen as usual. Gosh, it's been nearly the whole day? Wait, did any of the kids have breakfast? Lunch? David is sure they were fed during his absence. He took his counterpart to the basement, he never liked it down there. It was just really creepy. So like how the office was David's room, the therapy room was Gwen's, the basement was Quarter Master's room. He didn't know what he did down here, but he'd rather not know. He tried to decorate it before, hence the red paint everywhere, but the old man seemed against it. They usually hold the old tools that weren't sold down here. A normal person would see them as torture devices, but someone who's been at a mental hospital long enough and/or knows the history of mental asylums would know these used to be what they used to help patients. The idea these devices were actually used to 'help' made David's stomach turn. The ginger slid a door to reveal a closet of items, and began digging through. Daniel decided to take a look at his knife while the man was distracted, why not give him a scare?

 

"Y'know Daniel, I think I need to get something off my chest..." He might as well admit why he was behaving so strangely. Daniel hummed for him to continue, not really caring about what he has to say. "I think I may have been a little jealous of how fast everyone seemed to like you. I know, that's such a silly way of thinking, but I couldn't help it!" He admitted, pushing some boxes out of the way for rope. "It wasn't too bad until... um..." He found it hard, he would technically be stating he had a favorite, which he didn't! He loved them all, no matter how much trouble they could end up to be! "Until little Maxxy ended up following?" He smirked, David bit his lower lip. "I-" Grabbing the rope and turning around, David turn to see Daniel with the knife. "Um, Daniel? What do you have a knife for?" He really hope he hadn't confiscated it from a kid, as that would mean Max isn't the only one cutting. The blond walked towards David with a less cheer, he took a step back. This knife wasn't from a child was it? "Y'know David, I've been doing this for a long time..."  
"Well that's g-good! You have plenty of experience helping kids then!" Daniel couldn't believe that David was this stupid. Pure? Or stupid? Eh, had to be the latter. Daniel wasn't an idiot and he was considered 'pure'. "I have not met someone as naive as you all this time. It's honestly refreshing to meet someone like you!" He knew the guy wouldn't kill him, not that it mattered, Daniel was good at fighting. Has had enough practice. "Th-thank you?" He wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or not. "Here David, why not give me that rope?" He asked holding out his hand, the ginger kept it close. "U-um, no, I think I got it by myself! Why don't you wait right here," He pointed towards the ground and tried to sidle around the knife wielding man, keeping his back against the wall. "aaaaand I'll just go up stairs with the kids!" He tried to make a break for it with his danger senses tingling, but was caught by his bandanna and fell harshly on the ground, dropping the rope when pain struck through his head. "Ow..." He felt his breath hitch once he noticed Daniel straddling him with a knife in one hand, rope in the other. It didn't seem like he was a nurse now. "Now David, I need to get you ready before the ascension party officially begins! So why don't we-"  
"THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" Like a savings grace, Gwen's voice shot through the whole building. It never ended well with her angry.

 

Everyone was standing out the building as they watched an unconscious Daniel getting driven away in a medical van with a police car following behind. Gwen had fought and she looked beat up a bit as well with cuts and bruises, which David had helped her bandage up. But the fight pretty much ended when she made him drink the punch. She said on record that he was stupid and drank the poison himself when explaining his plan like a villain in a movie. "Come on kids," Gwen said with a deep and tired sigh, "Let's get you to dinner and go to bed." She apparently came back feeling sorry for being rude, which David was grateful for. But he still felt bad for Daniel. "I sure hope he'll end up okay." Max pinched the bridge of his nose calling the ginger an idiot. The insult made him grin wider, seeing that Max was back to being Max. "I can't help but feel bad Max, it just goes to show how much we need to pay attention to the mentally ill!"  
"Or our justice system just sucks ass." David eyed Max, but still couldn't help but keep a smile. "Language!" After all of today, it felt nice to correct Max again. He would rather not have to, but it just meant that the boy wasn't idolizing Daniel anymore. "Psh, whatever. I'm fucking hungry, it feels like I haven't had anything to eat all day." Oh, so they didn't eat.

 

Everyone had a larger dinner than normally. Some like Ered seemed displeased, while others like Nikki wanted even more. "Hey Max!" Nikki shouted, even though the boy was right next to her. He kinda leaned away from her shouting. "You don't need to fucking shout Nikki." He told her, but she ignored the comment. "We just wanted to thank you for trying to help us when Daniel had us. We didn't know you cared so much!" Max looked a bit confused. "'We'?" She nodded and pointed towards Neil. "Yeah, Neil said he was 'grateful'!" The boy she pointed towards nearly choked on his piece of broccoli. Max smirked and looked towards the dying brunette. "'Grateful', huh? Sure you're not too good to feel that way?" Neil finished coughing and cleared his throat, trying to recollect himself and look sophisticated again as normal. "Well I had somewhat of an... 'epiphany' after the whole experience and-" He swallowed down his pride, "-was  _moderately_   pleased that you at least tried to make an effort and save us." Max kept his smirk and playfully clasped his hands together putting them near his head where it was tilting to the side. "Awww, the sociopath DOES have a heart!" Neil lightly pushed the tanned kid, looking away slightly trying to hide a smile. "Yeah, shut it. You still failed and we ended up as that weirdo's puppets."

 

David looked at the trio, they seemed to have been getting along better with each other, which was good! Especially for Neil. The kid had no friends, only opening his mouth to throw insults around or order Nikki to do something. But ever since Max showed up, he's been getting better! His intentions were for use, but it looked like he was actually making friends instead of using people. And Nikki has been getting less spurts of energy. Now when Neil didn't play with her, Max there to help her exert that energy, whether he wants to or not. Now that David thinks about it, he kinda helped way back when he was having sleep problems. When everyone had to talk about their problems and the other person had to come up ways of what they could do. When Ered took interest in doing sports again, she told Gwen that Max actually talked to her about the idea, and she's been getting better with her eating. Harrison had been working on his magic and talking more which was good. David asked what had happened recently for him to be doing so well, and he noted that Max advised him to do it. It was strange, it's like Max worked on a different, more understanding, mind when he was deprived of sleep. It was kinda sad for it to be that way, for him to be able to problem solve more easily being sleepy. He seemed to help everyone in his own little way, even space kid, though it was by accident. Max actually took off his helmet to make fun of him, which when Gwen and David first did, Space kid decided not to breath and hyperventilate. He was doing the same until Max told him to breath, kinda like he knew what to do. Maybe the kid knew how to deal with anxiety and panic attacks? The question was how by that remark. But the incident, although meant to be mean, helped that Neil realize he could breathe without the helmet. He had a lot easier of a time eating now. David just smiled happily at the trio, it was nice seeing his kids happy... he means THE kids.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts hearing Gwen groan sitting down next to him, still looking a little beat up. "Ugh, I know that I was only gone for a couple hours, but I did not miss this food." David looked down feeling guilty. Maybe if he just noticed something was wrong, she would've just been fine. "I'm sorry Gwen." He apologizes. "Huh? What are you sorry for?" She asked, placing her fork in her mouth. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I just noticed the signs or believed those three." He explained, gesturing over to the trinity. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see a forgiving look from his partner in crime of helping children get back into regular society. "Hey, I'm the one who didn't do any background checks. Plus, I'm proud that you didn't let the kids push you over. They were right, but it doesn't give them the right to make you like their toy." Yeah, Gwen was right! He wasn't as much of a push over today! So that was something. "I guess you're right Gwen!" He grinned, picking up that cheerful mannerism of his, "I knew you could think positively!" She rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah, yeah. I guess we both accomplished something today. Weird fucking way to accomplish those things, but accomplished." That was good, this was a good note to end on for the day. Kids were happy, Gwen was happy, QM was... probably happy, a good little ending for today's chapter.

 

"So uh, what's with you and Max?" Gwen asked with a mouthful, and David nearly choked on his mashed potatoes. "W-what?" He coughed out his face redden a bit. "When I was fighting with Daniel, he talked about which patient was my favorite as if to use them against me. Mentioned how Max was your favorite. I thought you said you didn't have one~" She teased. "A-and I don't!" David argued, shoving more food into his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. She eyed him suspiciously. "David, you aren't a-" He didn't even let her finish her sentence, putting a hand up for her to stop. Once he got everything down, he spoke, "I am no such thing! You and Max accused me of being that!" And Neil one time, but that was way back. Last year maybe? Eh, its been awhile. But David wasn't a pedophile, far from it. He thought the idea horrible and pretty disturbing. "That's what I thought." Gwen said grinning. "So, do you think of Max like a little brother? Nephew? Son?" Ugh, that last one. David wants to deny it. Not because he doesn't care about Max, just because he feels guilty about it. Max already had a family, already had a father. He keeps saying he doesn't like them and they hate him, but David can't believe that. Like said earlier, a lot of things pointed towards that, but there could be several reasons to the coincidences. They could be poor, forgetful, and maybe Max just hates them for sending him here because he doesn't think he needs to be here. And the ginger felt only worst having a small part of him hoping it to be true. He felt awful thinking that way. And that was a large part in his denial. "I just think of Max like any other patient Gwen." David kept his happy demeanor saying that lie. "David, are you feeling bad thinking of Max like he's a son or something." He stiffened at the accusation. "O-of course not! Why would I?" He answered a little too quickly. "Because it's you. You'll find any reason to feel bad about something like this." Well, things turned around. David could've lived with ending the day about talking about accomplishments rather than how he wants to adopt Max-which he does not because he probably already has a lovely home!

 

"Listen David, look at the little shit." He grimaced at the nickname as usual. "Gwen-"  
"Just do it!" He immediately went to look at Max's direction. "Do you want to see him succeed?" Random question, David nodded regardless. "Would you want to tell everyone about him?" Another weird question, the ginger nodded slower this time, holding a confused look. "Do you want to protect him?" Wait, this is starting to sound familiar. David turned to see Gwen looking at her phone. "Gwen, isn't this some inter-"  
"David! Turn around and just answer the damn question!" She nearly shouted. "Ah! O-okay! Okay! Um, yes! Yes." She sighed at the interruption. "Do you want to watch him grow up? Be there for him when he needs you?" That indicated that he wanted to be apart of Max's life. "Answer truthfully." Gwen warned. Now he had to be honest with himself. David thought back to earlier today with Daniel. When Max was... attached to Daniel to say the least, it made David mad and upset. He was mad that Daniel had made Max happy so easily, he was sad that Max loving Daniel so much. No, David didn't want him to love him like that, but he liked the idea of being someone Max looked up to. A role model or a figure of some kind. Then it hit the ginger like a brick. No more lying to himself, no more denial, he was honest. He wanted to be that Father figure in Max's life. The guilt wasn't even present thinking about it, forgetting the possibility of Max actually having a good family. He wanted to see him achieve. He wanted to talk about him to everyone he meets. He wants to protect him now. He wants to raise Max, make him happy. He wants Max to be his son.

 

_"Yes"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like giving David the realization of wanting to be Max's dad in this chapter seemed kind of hurried. This is honestly a mix bag as to if I did good or not for this to me. Granted, it ended longer than what I thought, but it's still on the eh scale with me about it.


	13. Late Night Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, while waiting for David's return if the office, find himself something he shouldn't have. David has to try and help him.  
> This was a crappy summary but whatever I guess???

David had the day end positively with admitting to himself. He wanted to be there for Max, more than as a nurse. More than as some kind of doctor that he wasn't. He wanted to be there like a Father. Screw the guilt, he'll deal with it later! He wanted to think up all the ways he would treat Max, make him the happiest kid in the world! He'd be a great Dad! Gwen needed a ride back home after all the kids were put to bed (besides from Max), but none of her friends were able to pick her up. David offered to drive her back home, he wanted to talk to SOMEONE about his little fantasy of being able to raise Max. He asked the kid if he would rather stay in the office and wait or come with them, and Max chose the former. He tried immediately opening up the door as soon as David left in hopes of leaving, but it didn't turn that way. Now he might as well try to break into the drawer to fetch his knife.

 

That's when he noticed a certain little key on the desk, and he smirked. _'Idiot.'_   He insulted the older male in his mind. He jumped on the office chair, grabbing the edge of the desk so he wouldn't roll away, and then reach forward for the key. Once he got it, it was finally time to get his knife back. Placing it in the key hole and turning it, Max finally pulled and... it didn't budge. _'What the fuck? It made the click sound... did-did I lock it?'_   Well okay, it was apparently unlocked. He turned the key again, this time unlocking it. He pulled on the drawer and it opened, but there was no knife. "What the fuck!?" He complained and began searching through it roughly. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" He swore out a string of curses, there was no knife. "Fuck!" He yelled pushing back on the chair. No dice-er-knife. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and think where else David could've hid it.

 

_'In the bigger drawers maybe?'_   Max thought. He leaned to the side to pull open a large drawer. No knife, but there was something else. Max didn't know what the label said, the word being a little difficult, but he could tell just by the smell that it was alcohol. _'Fuck, David drinks? Knew the bastard had some reason of being too happy all the time.'_ He joked about that in his mind. As funny as the thought was, Max knew David couldn't be an alcoholic. He didn't smell it and he could walk straight, as well as make full sentences when he wasn't uncomfortable. Max had always wanted to try it, and he could have. Well, kinda. His Dad had beers, but Max didn't like the stuff at all, at least the idea of trying it. Beer seemed like the broke ass drink you'd get if you can't get the really good stuff. No, Max was interested in stuff like this. He only knew wine and cocktails, mainly by Leslie who's talked about getting cocktails and had her wine in the cabinets, but he knew there was more. And this stuff seems like something you'd get at a fancy club. Max tried to uncap the bottle, with some difficulty, but he manages. _'One little sip won't do much, right?'_   He knows when his Dad gets drunk, he goes through a spew of emotions. Anger, sadness, joy, it was really weird. But Max knew there was different kinds of drunks, he just didn't know all of them. Just the emotional and sleepy. He's sure there's one where you throw up, but isn't that just after you have a lot of it like anything? The bottle is heavy, but Max tries his best to hold it up and put it at an angle into his mouth for a few seconds before putting it down. _'Ugh, this stuff tastes gross! Why do adults drink-'_   He stopped thinking for a moment and shook his head. The stuff tastes horrible, but it kinda makes him feel good. It felt like a quick come and go feeling, but Max felt it.  _'...Maybe just one more wouldn't hurt. Just to see why adults like this...'_   Then he stifles another drink. Then another. And another. Max finds himself trying to down the bottle.

 

David opened the door to the building happily. He was still thinking about talking to Gwen about how he'd take Max camping. She told him he'd probably hate that, which she's probably half right. Max didn't seem too fond of nature, but he found fun in... other ways needless to say. The memory brought back shivers and ruined the mood. He really wanted to fix that. Gwen told him that it was great he was being honest with himself, but she reminded him of his already existing parents. That little bit had made him feel guilty about thinking of how he'd treat Max if he was his son. Why did they have to be so lucky? Well, he can't say that when said son they were lucky to have went to a mental institution, played with knives, and had a bunch of other problems. Okay, so maybe Max wasn't exactly the most ideal child to have, but David loved him nonetheless, and he was sure his parents did to. Who couldn't love that scowl? Well, Gwen could. So could Neil now that he thought about it. Daniel wasn't here long, thank god for that, but he could tell he wasn't a fan eith-yeah, okay, maybe not everyone can love that scowl. But the important thing was that David could!

 

He walked to the office door and hummed a tune, but stopped humming hearing the noise come from the room. Was... was Max talking to himself? Everybody did it, but it sounded like he was rambling, almost slurring on his words. David hurriedly picked the key and unlocked the door. "Max? You alright bu-" before he could finish, he was jumped by a weird Max. He's smiling again, but this wasn't like from earlier, nor was it like his usual smirk, or any smile of someone being happy to see someone else. But the smile looked familiar, it was on the tip of his tongue. Then a smell hit him, what was that stench? It was familiar but couldn't place it again. "Daviiiid!" Max greeted. "Um Max? Are you okay?" David asked. "I'm-*hic*-great!" Did he just hiccup? Did he just get those randomly? Before he knew it, the boy was tugging at David's pant leg like it depended on his life. The ginger bent down, and the smell was even stronger. Was it Max? "Da-*hic*-viiiid! Weneedto-we need to find iiiit~" The boy slurred. This was confusing. "Um, find what Max?" David asked clearly confused. "Th-th-the-the-the drink!" He stuttered. _'Drink?'_ David thought. What was the kid talking about? He grabbed Max's arm before he could walk any further away and pulled him towards him, causing the boy to giggle. Taking a whiff, David could confirm that the smell was definitely coming from Max. "He he! Come-*hic*-on!" He didn't notice until now, but it looked like the tanned boy's nose and cheeks were red, and he was seriously acting strangely.

 

_'It's like Max is drunk or some-'_   Now it clicked. The adult completely forgot about Gwen's vodka she left in the office, and Max must've snooped around and found it. "Oh dear." He said flatly with his pupils contracting and panic flooding his body. Max was small, and alcohol was essentially poison to children! Getting out of his mind palace, he heard a gasp from the drunk ten year old who seemed to have found the bottle, hugging it. "He he, I found-*hic*-it! Y-you want some Daaavey~? *hic*" He tried to put the bottle in his mouth, alcohol still being in it. "A-ah, Max!" David hurried over to the boy and grabbed him, quickly taking the bottle out of his hand and placed it on the desk. He looked at the floor and noticed a small puddle. With that and how ever much Max drank, the bottle was over half empty. _'Max had to have drank most of what's missing.'_   That thought worried David immensely. "Daviiid! Gimmie~" Max whined clinging to the redhead but tried to reach for the vodka bottle. Max clinging to him like a little kid to a Mother would be a lot cuter and nicer if he wasn't crazy drunk.

 

"I think you had enou-"  
"Nooooo~! I want-*hic*-moooooore~" He whined some more. He had to get that alcohol out of him, he had to-he had to make Max throw up, didn't he? This would be so much easier if he was already the barfy drunk type. "No Max, now just stay right here and-" As he set the kid down, Max shot straight for the beverage, stumbling a bit on the way. He was trying to reach for it before David pushed it further away and the boy whimpered. "Max, we need to-ah! Max!" The drunk ten year old ran for the chair and climbed on, leaning forward and grabbing the nozzle of the bottle and slouching back down hugging the container, placing it in his mouth and chugging. The redhead took action quickly and tried to pull the bottle away, but Max was keeping a firm grasp on it. "Come on Max, let go! This really isn't good for you!" A short time after, he was able to get the bottle out of Max's grasp, but the boy ended up with some alcohol dripping down onto his chin, hands, and face. He tried to lick it all up until David came in with tissues wiping him of the substance. "Nooo..." Max complained, which David ignored. He couldn't feel that bad considering he was drunk. David noticed some drops got on the chair, but his main priority was Max right now. He picked the boy back up and set him on the couch again, holding onto his arm this time so he couldn't leave. "Davey! I w-want mooooore! I'll sh-*hic*-sssshhhare!" David reached for the small trashcan by his desk and looked back to see a crying Max. _'So he's like the emotional type?'_   David guessed. Kinda silly too, but David just chucked that into the emotional type. He's surprised Max wasn't passing out, not for being that type of drunk, just because he's heard of children passing out from drinking too much on the news and dying. He hated to think of that happening to Max, but he's doing good so far, as good as you can get being drunk.

 

David kinda felt bad seeing Max sad like that, he's never seen him cry before, which he believes is what Max was trying to keep. _'He probably won't remember any of this, I think I'll just keep this to myself...'_   Max was sniffing at the loss of his drink, but now he had to throw up, which wouldn't be an easy task at all. The ginger has done this before, usually when kids (Nikki normally if you wouldn't believe) ate something they shouldn't have. So he was good at this and plenty of times ended up with some vomit on his hand. Gross? Yes. Needed? Absolutely. He just feels bad considering how uncomfortable it probably is on the other end, but he needed to hit that gag reflex to make them vomit what shouldn't be in their systems. "Okay bud, can you do me a favor?" David asked in a soft tone, just to try and have Max calm down. "W-*sniff*-what?" He stuttered out in response. "I just need you to relax, and I'm going to do something that will seem mean, but it'll help." Max was quickly shifting from sadness to anger. "Gimme m-my-*hic*-bottle a-a-and I'll-*sniff*-be fine!" Oof, this wouldn't be easy to tackle when he's mad, but all David is doing is wasting time. "No Max, that stuff hurts yo-"  
"Nu-uh! I-i-i-t makesme-*hic*-feel good aaaaasshole!" Well, he still has the swearing in check. What was the point in telling him to mind his language when he won't even remember later?

 

"That doesn't mean it's good Max. Now let me-"  
"All the pills I-I-I take make m-*hic*-me feel good!"   
"Well yes, but that-wait, 'all'?" David was confused, Max only took sleeping pills when his insomnia kicks in. Unless... has Max been having more pills than needed? Did he steal some? Did he-"Oh dea-Max? Are you having more pills than what I give you?" He seemed to giggle, slowly settling back to that playful manner he first saw the boy with when he came in. "I dunno~" He grinned mischievously, kicking his feet that hanged on the edge. Since Max wasn't leaning back, his legs weren't resting on the cushion like the rest of his body. "Maybe I have, maybe I-*hic*-haven't~" David would have to see about that later.

 

"O-okay, um... whew, alright. Max sweetie, open up your mouth for me." The boy kept his mouth firmly closed. "Maaax." David scolded, only to have him look away. He wasn't going to pry his mouth open, but he had to make Max vomit out the alcohol that wasn't already destroying his body system. _'I'm so sorry about this!'_   David internally apologized. He was lucky he didn't need to lie well since he was drunk, not that he was happy the kid was drunk. He would've greatly preferred if he wasn't and they got to talk about emotions instead! Maybe play the gui-wait, he forgot it again. Dang, he really needs to remember to bring that. "Alright, what if I said I'll, uh, give you back the drink?" Max's eyes seemed to have widened at that. "Re-*hic*-really!?" He asked with hope. Oh, David was going to crush all those drunk dreams. "Y-yes really!" He lied poorly. "You just need to face the garbage and open your mouth!" He followed the instructions instantly, hoping to receive his prize.

 

"Can I-*hic*-have my drink no-" Max suddenly stopped talking when David reached in with his fingers for that gag reflex, with his other hand on his back. _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'_   He kept apologizing, guilt running through him. He takes it back, he can feel bad even when the kid won't remember it. The Indian boy was grabbing onto David's arm and pushed in attempts to get it out. "Oh gosh I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I swear it'll be over soon!" David now started to continuously apologize out loud. Soon enough, he hit the reflex and Max began puking into the trash. It smelled so gross now, there being a mix of acid and alcohol in the air. David was going to plug his nose, but stopped before he could get Max's vomit on his face. Ew. The kid was puking quite a bit, and David just rubbed his back with his clean hand for reassurance. Hopefully this should be all that vodka Max drank earlier. It had to be, he was still throwing up a crap ton. He wasn't sure if it was because his body was just trying to get everything out that Max had recently digested from the reflex, or if this is just some weird thing for Max. Either way it was still gross. _'I'm going to need to put air fresheners in here.'_

 

After a short while, Max had ended with only coughs. It wasn't too long, but it felt like an eternity, and there was still a lot the kid got out. David went over to the desk and grabbed the tissues as that was the only way of cleaning as of right now. He wiped his hand off and threw it into the filled can, grabbing more to wipe off Max's mouth. "That was only a little gross huh?" David said, but he was technically just saying it to himself. He knew it wasn't just a little, this was a lot more gross than normal. The raven haired boy leaned back, he seemed tired. Still drunk since he probably still has some traces of alcohol, but hopefully not enough to kill him. No, he probably got all that needed to kill him in the trash can. David looked over to see Max half lidded and kinda panting, still coughing a couple times. Taking a seat next to him in a side saddle position, he brushed the boy's hair back, which got his attention. "Mmmm... you fffu-*hic*-cking liar..." The redhead nodded humming in agreement, continuing to brush his hair. "Mhmm, but do you know why?"  
"Because you're an asshole?" He chuckled at the response. "No, but I can see why you'd say that being like this. It's because I care Max." To his surprised, Max got closer and leaned into his side, tilting towards David's touch. "Mmm... you're still an-*hic*-ass hat nurse maaa..." He chuckled again at how he couldn't even finish a sentence. This was nice. It could've been better circumstances, but this was nice. David was going to start appreciating these instances more often now. Max wasn't pushing away, he was welcoming the comfort.

 

After spending like that for a bit, David realized it would probably be a good idea to get Max some water. But leaving him here could end up as a bad idea. "C'mon bud." David nudged for him to get up, pushing the trash out of the way, the boy just groaned. "Want me to pick you up?" Waiting a moment, Max nods his head slowly. "Alright, come here." He took the boy into his arms, and Max instinctively tried to weakly put his arms around his neck, but just gave up, settling for tucking his arms in and curling up, putting his head against David's chest and hearing his steady heart beat. David opened the door to the office and turned off the lights, he would clean up tomorrow. "You tired?" He asks as he closes the door to lock it back up. Max tiredly nodded. The building was never too dark at night. Dark yes, but never too dark to the point there was no light. It would be easier with a flash light though, something David didn't have. It was raining pretty hard, lightening and thunder striking, causing Max to jump at the sudden noise.  _'When did it start raining?'_   He asked himself as he found his way to the kitchen.

 

Once he was at the cooking area, he unlocked the door and turned on the light, which Max shut his eyes tightly at. "Sorry..." David muttered. He set Max on the counter, and he stifled out a yawn. He didn't want to have the kid suffer a hangover, something he still remembers having from his last drink long ago. It might be imminent at this point, but maybe he could make it less worst? David grabbed a cup and turned on the faucet in the sink, holding the cup under to catch water. Once filled, he turned it off and handed Max the cup. "Here you go."  
"Mmm, what for..." His hiccups are becoming less frequent, as well as the stuttering. That was good. "You'll get a bad headache if you don't drink this before you sleep." Max extended his arms outward not wanting it. "Tomorrow's-*hic-problems..." David clicked his tongue at the stubbornness. "Now c'mon Max, the sooner you drink, the sooner you can sleep." David was feeling tired himself at this point, all that mayhem in the office worn the rest of his energy out.

 

"Mmmmmnnnom..." The boy muttered, the ginger sighed. "C'mon, open up." He grabbed the cup, Max still holding onto it, and brought it to the kid's mouth. He tilted his head up a bit by pushing up his chin, and he naturally opened his mouth and drank the water the redhead had motioned him to tip. _'He's probably going to need a bit more than that.'_   He thought, taking the cup back to refill it. Now Max was taking it on his own, leaving the older male to put his head down, eyes drooping. Once he heard the child was done, he decided one more cup should reduce the headache the most it can. Refilling it and handing it to Max, who took it with no arguments, David rested his head again. _'Is it a good idea to leave Max here for tonight?'_   Max probably will feel absolutely awful the next morning, that is if he would wake up. David was sure he would, remembering how much he vomited, he should be good, but one could never be too sure. He tilted his head to the side to see Max taking the cup away from his lips, looking tired as when they came in. "You want to go to bed bud?" Max nodded and put his arms out, indicating he wanted to be picked up. It seemed so childish for Max to do, but David just smiled at the gesture. Not his toothy smile, just a nice tired one. He straightened up and picked up the small boy, having him rest his head on a shoulder against his neck. His arms hung over his shoulders and he leaned into David's touch again as the older male brushed the back of his head. He left the cup on the counter and turned off the light, closing and locking the door behind him. Maybe it would be a good idea to bring Max home? He can just explain to Gwen when she gets picked up, easy. As for explaining to Max... he can only imagine the vulgar things the kid will say. David went to the front door and out, clutching Max and jogging to his car, he didn't want to get the kid to get a cold. He unlocked the back door of his car and strapped the boy into the seat with a seat belt. Then something popped into his head. _'I should probably check Max's rooms for any pills'_ He shut the back door and was about to head back inside before going back to his car to turn the heat on for Max. Summer yes, but it was chilly tonight. Good ol' global warming.

 

David scrambled his way up the stairs and to the hallway where everyone was sleeping. He decided to check on how everyone else was fairing with the thunder and lightening while he was there, and found everyone to be sleeping fine. Then he went to Max's room. Unlike everyone else, he didn't decorate. Sure decorations can be limited sometimes, but the kids usually had a poster or something to make the room more homey. Opening the door, he was shown a bland and dark room. They didn't do searches often unless they suspected that a patient had something they shouldn't, it made David feel bad for going through their privacy. The ginger noted the bag and picked it up. It would make sense if he'd stowed the medication in his bag considering it was his. He sat on the bed and looked through it, finding nothing but his old shirts and he felt a portrait of some kind in there too. As much as he didn't like snooping, he was really curious. It was probably a picture of his family or something, but he wanted to know. Taking it out and squinting, it wasn't a picture of his family persae, but of a woman. She kinda looked liked Max. She had his eyes, only they didn't look so... filled with hate. She had dark hair, but her's looked more on the brown side compared to Max's jet black, but it could be easily mistaken. David probably wouldn't have noticed if there was a shine in her hair giving it that color. The woman most definitely looked of Indian heritage. If this was his Mother, it was hard to see any hate as she held a baby in the picture, most likely Max.

 

When David realized he had been staring at it, he felt bad for going through the boy's things and placed the frame back where he had found it. _'Right! Back to the task!'_   He didn't want to leave Max in the car any longer than he had to, so he began searching again. Before continuing though, he just barely noticed a stuffed bear on his bed. He gasped at the sight picking it up. "And he said they were stupid!" Maybe it would be a good idea to give that to Max when he gets back? Getting back on track, he looked in the desk, under the bed, under the blankets and checked for any holes in the mattress, nothing. _'Maybe I was just over reacting! Max was drunk after all.'_   He decided it was time to end the search and began arranging Max's bed. When he began fluffing the pillows, he heard rattling. Last time he checked, pillows didn't rattle. That's when his stomach dropped. _'Please don't be what I think it is.'_   He pleaded. Maybe it was-was-was maracas! Weird choice, but he'd prefer anything over what he believes the source to be. Grabbing one of the pillows, the redhead shook it to hear nothing. He then grabbed the other one and didn't even need to shake it to notice the hole hidden behind it. It looked like it was being patched up by something, which the ginger found to be one of Max's old black shirts. It kinda smelled, did he wear this and just stuffed it behind the pillow? David dug his hand deeper and felt something, paling as it felt like a bottle. He grabbed it and pulled it out, confirming it to be a pill bottle. An empty one too. He reached in again to find another one, this one being more filled than the other bottle. Max had been swallowing random amounts in the morning rather than night, so his bottle from his escape with David going to town became half full rather than entirely. _'H-how much-how long has Max been doing this!?'_   It was like the knife, he hadn't expected Max to have something like this. He went through the pillow again getting nothing else. Max would need a new pillow.

 

The ginger climbed into his car, being welcomed by warm air as he closed the door to the driver's seat. Looking in the back, Max could be seen to still be sleeping, causing David to smile warmly towards him. He leaned over to the back and handed the ten year old his bear, which he seemed to have taken instantly like he was accustomed to doing so. The sight made his heart throb. Max looked like, once again today, like a little kid. Not so filled with hate as he usually shows. That's what David didn't understand, it seemed like Max acted like an adult because he had to when that wasn't the case. He was a kid, and he's had incidents showing that. David just wanted to let Max act like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been or met a drunk person before, so I have no idea if this is just over dramatic TV drunk or not.


	14. Only Trying To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up at David's home confused. Once everything is explained, he finds he needs to clean himself up from the smell of alcohol, and David tries to take advantage.  
> (That sounds a little weird and devious without context, but I swear it's nothing bad.)

Max groaned as he was stirring awake, clutching tightly even more onto his prized bear. "Fuck... my head..." He mumbles rubbing his forehead, he had a headache. He couldn't remember anything last night. _'Okay I was trying to... trying to find my knife,'_   he recalled, _'and then...'_   "Shit..." He muttered with the realization that he may or may not have gotten drunk. Is he not supposed to remember what he did when he was drunk? Max didn't bother attempting to remember with the headache, but he smelled something that smelled... good. Weird. When he tried getting out of bed as normally, he realized the bed he was on seemed bigger than normal. He hadn't bothered until opening his eyes, but when he did, Max didn't find himself in his stupid cell of a room, he found himself in an actual bedroom. "What the fuck?" Max whispered, he was confused. How did he get here? He looked towards the end table and noticed an alarm clock and a picture that had David in it, at least a younger looking version of him. There was also a blond boy that looked familiar, but hell if Max could remember where he's seen him. It kinda looks like the picture was taken at the asylum. _'Wait. Am I at fucking David's house?'_   David would really be the only one to bother to take notice of Max getting drunk and choosing to help, not to mention he was bound to see the drunk ten year old seeing as they had therapy sessions together. The kid still had his clothes on, so that told him that David didn't see anything, which was good. But he had no idea what he did, he could've told all his problems to the guy in a drunken state.

 

Groaning, the hood wearing child got up from the bed that was larger than his, not by a landslide, but a reasonable amount that helped make it comfortable. Max held his head, as it was still hurting. _'Is this from the fucking alcohol or did I just do something fucking stupid?'_   He walked towards the door to open it, but found it to be locked. He looked at the knob, and the door didn't look to be locked. So why the fuck couldn't he get out? Max began hearing talking, it sounded like David's voice but it was muffled. The raven haired boy began banging on the door profusely, catching David's attention. He was actually calling Gwen, telling her that Max would end up with them today and an explanation as to why. She didn't enjoy such an early awakening, but the redhead figured that it would be better to tell her sooner rather when she just gets in the car with the child. He set down a spatula and told Gwen that he'd see her later, hanging up the phone. Max was still banging impatiently until the ginger finally opened the door, greeting Max with a stupid smile. "Good morning Max! I didn't think you'd get up this early!" Max just glared up at him, it was way to early to be dealing with David, with a headache no less. "Can you not be so fucking loud? My head is killing me." Max walked passed the older male who had completely forgotten about Max's hangover. Lighter green eyes noted a rope hanging on a door handle across from the bedroom, is that how he locked the door? He tied it to the other door? Made sense as a chair wouldn't do very well with the door opening inward and you can't lock it from the outside like at the hospital. He heard David apologize with a softer tone.

 

"Why'd you lock me in there? And do you have any pain killers or something?" David began following Max out into the living room where he sat on the couch. "And where the fuck did you sleep?" The ginger anticipates that Max will ask what happened last night, but he wouldn't say of he didn't have to. "I didn't want you trying to get out in the middle of the night and runaway, so I just thought that I'd try to keep you in there!" It was also partly due to the fact he didn't want Max snooping around for pills and knives. David went to the open kitchen that was relatively close to the living room with no door, and grabbed a pill off the counter. He suspected Max would ask for something to ease the pain, so readied something to help him. When he came back, David handed Max the pill and set down a glass of clear water he had filled for him on the coffee table. "I don't need water." Max told him as he swallowed the pill. "I know. It'll just help with the headache." The boy groaned and took the glass, wanting the pain to be gone. "Does this just fucking happen after you drink?" David nodded. "It's called a hangover, you only really get it when you drink a lot more than you can handle. Which you..."  
"Drank a shit ton?" Max finished, leaving David to nod. "Oh! But to answer your other question, I slept on the couch." The tan boy didn't bother questioning why he slept on the couch rather than Max as he drank the glass of water.

 

David walked back into the kitchen to continue what he was doing before, which was making breakfast, only this time he made more than usual with Max around. Speaking of the boy, Max walked in and climbed onto a chair at the table, setting an empty glass on said table. It was like David was cooking for Max as if he was going to get to school in the morning, kinda like how it would be if they were living together. The ginger was getting lost in thought again, he was just adoring the idea of having Max as a son the more and more he thought about it. He liked to think Max would like him as a guardian, but he can still see him swearing and being mean to him. Of course though, in David's mind, most of his imagination has Max not swearing and being child friendly. "What time is it?" He heard Max grumble from where he stood. "A quarter past 6."  
"The fuck? Why so early?" He swore. David actually used to get up earlier until Gwen told them they can probably get to the job at a later time, around 7:30 ideally. "Well, you didn't need to get up so early. I was just going to carry you to the car if you didn't wake up." The ginger informed as he flipped the final pancake onto the stack and turned off the stove. He carried the plate of pancakes in one hand, another one having a plate of bacon in the other and set them down on the table. The bacon was mainly for Max as David was still staying away from the animal incident, but he'll be stealing one or two since he's been getting better with meat.

 

"I wasn't sure if you preferred waffles, do you want me-" Max held a hand up telling David not to finish. "I could care less, I'm just fucking hungry right now." He smiled at the boy's eagerness to eat and began getting out two plates and the needed silverware. Once Max got a plate, he grabbed two out of the stack that had four pancakes, and a lot of bacon, moaning as he ate into the meat. "Fuck, why don't they have fucking bacon at the hospital?" David grabbed only one pancake, in case Max wanted a third. "We try to make the menu healthy for you kids when it isn't dessert." He explains as he began cutting up the pancakes into bits. Then a realization hits him. "Oh Max! Do you need me to cut up-"  
"I can do it myself. I don't need help cutting fucking pancakes." Right, Max knew how to deal with knives, as well as cutting things. David wanted to mention things, about the pills, about the cutting, but maybe he should save that until later in the evening? "David?"  
"Mhmm?" He answered smiling. "Is there syrup that I can have with this?" Oh yeah, how could he forget the syrup? "Sure thing!" David waited for a few moments. "But do you know how to ask correctly and politely Max?" The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't do the fucking word game with me nurse man. I just want more sugar in my breakfast." He inevitably, got up to get the syrup, but when he grabbed it, he just kept a hold of it. "What do you say Max?" Max groaned, not wanting to use his manners. "Just fucking give it to me, I have a headache here!"  
"Maaaax. Manners." Different from when he says language, equally annoying to Max. He sighed giving up, he might as well say it. He isn't going to eat pancakes without syrup another day! "Fucking fine... may I please have the syrup..." He mumbled the last part, barely audible. "Speak up Max!" David chirped, wanting to here him say please for once instead of demanding something. "... may I please have the syrup..."  
"I can't hear-"  
"David, may you please just hand me the fucking syrup!" Max yelled putting up his hands in frustration. David was used to the sudden burst of anger, not really jumping at the sudden change in tone.

 

"Although I would've preferred no swearing, I'm happy that you said please." He handed Max the bottle, which the boy grabbed and eagerly put on his pancakes. Unlike Nikki who probably would've drowned her plate in syrup, Max gave only a generous and reasonable amount. "What do you say?" David asked waiting for a 'thank you'. "Fuck you." was heard instead. "Close enough!" Not really, but he figured arguing anymore with a cranky Max wouldn't be good. They ate in silence for a bit until Max piped up, "So, did you go to the asylum when you were younger or what?" That was sudden and a pretty personal question. David wasn't ashamed in admitting that he required going to a mental institution, especially when it was his favorite place. That didn't mean he went around telling people he went to one, he realizes it's not something to to really flaunt around. "I did actually!" Maybe David can make it sound like the hospital really can help Max, something he wanted the kid to understand for a long time. "Y'know Max, being at the hospital really helped-"  
"So what's wrong with you?" Well, that was rude both for interrupting and the question itself. "Pardon?" Max stuffed a piece of pancake he cut into his mouth, "What's wrong with you? I can think of a couple reasons why you'd be in there." David frowned, what was that supposed to mean? "Max, don't talk with your mouthful! And you shouldn't be asking those kind of questions like that, it can come off as rude." David grabbed the syrup and drizzled some on his own breakfast. "Whatever, just tell me why you're messed up." He gawked at the wording, why is Max so... mean with his wording on this?

 

"Max, don't word it like that." David scolded. "But so you know, I've actually was able to recover, so I don't have any..." He was trying to find the right words, "problems that I need help with mentally anymore!" Max eye rolled the statement, "Yeah, sure." he said, as if not believing the ginger. "It's true!" The tan boy just ate a piece of bacon. "Just tell me. ADHD? OCD? Annoying as fuck syndrome?" What is with the rude name calling? "Actually, I just had Social Anxiety like Harrison!" _'As well as depression but Max doesn't need to know.'_   David remembers that he was kinda like Max when he was younger. He didn't have as much of a foul mouth as he does, but he had a bad attitude. Heck, the nurses back then thought that he could've suffered from Explosive Disorder for a bit. David's depression was actually caused by the anxiety he had for social confrontation, and dealt with plenty of anxiety attacks. But his depression subsided over time when he got better with his social anxiety, as did the attacks he had. The condition is chronic, it can take years to recover or can be life long. Luckily, David fell into the former and ended up being incredibly social. He still has instances of depression, an attack, or even his social anxiety, but they don't happen very often, turning pretty rare. Sometimes it would happen randomly, other times, it would be instigated. His anxiety kinda kicked in when Gwen told him about getting a new employee, but it wasn't too big. Max was surprised, he can't imagine David not liking to talk. "Is that seriously it? Not anything dealing with your stupid optimism?" David shook his head. "Nope, that's because Campbell Mental Hospital helped me! I'm sure you'll get it when you get better to Max!" He chirped eating his pancake. "If it's all the same with you, I'd die before becoming as happy as you." Funny he said that when just yesterday AND last night he was smiling from ear to ear and giggling like a fool. "Well, as much as I would like you to be happy more often, everyone ends up differently once they're done being treated!"

 

Max's headache wasn't as bad anymore, but David kept telling him it's still a good idea to drink some more water. He found out that it was actually Gwen's bottle. Made more sense for her rather than David in retrospect. The ginger was cleaning up the dishes, and Max ate a lot more than expected, nearly eating all the bacon and three and a half pancakes all on his own. It was nice not waking up in the hospital. It felt a hell of a lot more comfortable. "Hey David?" Max looked up at the man who was currently washing a plate. It didn't look like he had a dishwasher. "Yes Max?" He looked down smiling. "Are you just, here alone? Don't you have a fucking girlfriend or something?" He seemed like the type who wanted to surround himself, so Max was surprised that David wasn't living in an apartment or had a room mate. He wasn't wrong though, David would prefer to live with someone instead of alone. Not in the romantic sense, just as friends. A room mate, maybe even a family. That's something David thought when he drove back home last night, no matter how much he wants, he couldn't just go and adopt Max. The kid already had a family, something he tried to keep reminding himself. So Max couldn't come and just live with him like they were a family. So then adoption came into mind. David really likes kids and loved the idea of being a Dad and helping a child get a home. What would go wrong? Then again, his job was a problem. As much as he loved it, it was a 24/7 hour job. Never mind, maybe adopting wouldn't be so good. "Well no Max, I actually just live alone."  
"I think I had too much faith that you'd be in a relationship." The boy scoffed. The ginger frowned. "I never said I wasn't in a relationship Max!" Max smirked at his defense. "Really, who are you with then?"  
"Everyone!" Wait, what? Max was confused until David elaborated. "I have a friendly relationship with Gwen, I would say I even have a friendly relationship with all of our patients!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "No dumb ass, I meant like dating." The pale man seemed to have faltered a bit. "Oh, well, no. No I'm not dating anyone."  
"'Shocking'." The raven haired boy mocked.

 

"By the way, I keep forgetting to ask, but what the fuck is that smell? I thought you said you didn't drink." David forgot about the stench himself, Max reeked of the alcoholic substance. "I don't, that would be you Max!" He said in a positive manner, even though there wasn't really anything to be positive about. Max put up an arm to his nose and sniffed, quickly taking it away in disdain. Yup, he confirmed it was him. "Fuck, that shit smells so bad." At least him and David could agree on something. "Why don't you use the bathroom to wash up while I clean your clothes? I'll show you how everything works." The ginger offered, setting the plate he was cleaning back into the sink and dried his hands off. As much as Max would love to argue with the idea, he really didn't want to smell like this. He followed the older male into his bathroom, which was apparently the door across the bedroom, and he showed Max which way the nozzles went and everything. He offered to do the water for him, but the ten year old denied the offer. "Maybe just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll try to have them cleaned up quickly." Max just glared at him. "What the fuck am I going to wear when I get out?"  
"I'll clean them before you get out!" The taller male assured. "And if you don't?" Max asked, not really believing that he would. "Just keep wearing the towel until you can wear them!... Unless you don't feel comfortable, then we can just wait until we get back to the hospital." David felt stupid for not even thinking about getting any clothes for Max, he should've figured he would need a shower. Then again, Max could've accused him of going through his things. Granted he'll probably call him out later with the pills, but he didn't need the accusation now. But David did remember that he should probably give more shirts to Max, he just thought it was the one that was all ripped up but apparently not. But it seemed like it was just shirts. Some of his pants had rips, but not all. David didn't really pay attention to much going through his bag as he didn't want to seem nosy.

 

"Just clean the hoodie if that'll make it get washed faster." Max told him and he nodded. "Alright, just give me your hoodie then!" Max held the bottom of it. "Um, I can just uh, leave it out there." David knew why, or at least he was sure why, Max was acting like this. But he decided to try and pretend he had no idea why he was acting like this. "Hm? Why's that?" He bit the bottom of his lip. "I just... don't feel fucking comfortable with my arms out, okay?" David kept smiling. He didn't believe Max. "Well I promise that you don't have to worry, I won't judge!" He knows he has been cutting but it feels like he can't do anything about it! "Seriously, can you just... not look or something? It's not a big deal, okay?"  
"Then just give me the hoodie!" He kept his cheerfulness, trying not to pry the sweater off himself. "David, just fucking look away!" Max felt a feeling swell up inside. It was a mix of anger, frustration, and anxiety. He didn't want David to end up seeing his arms, but he kept pushing. "Max, it would just be quick and easy to give it to me now rather than-" Before David was finished, he was cut off. "No! David, you're the fucking one making this difficult!" His heart felt like it was beating quicker than before, but he didn't notice. "I just don't want you to fucking see my arms! What's so fucking wrong with that asshole!?" He was kind of breathing quicker too, and his chest was hurting. He was also shaking. Max didn't even bother to notice it all this time, he was too scared of the fact David might see his arms. Call him out. But David was on it as it looked far too familiar to him.

 

He fucked up. David held his hand out, his expression replacing that cheeriness with concern. "Max-" His attempt to calm him failed as Max just kept going, his symptoms becoming more evident. "No! YOU fucking listen! I don't WANT to be here! I don't NEED to be here!" The idea of David finding out about the cuts, and telling him that he needs to stay in some mental institution forever scared him beyond anything. He'd rather kill himself off than having that happen. David tried to keep his voice soft and crouched down to the boy's level, still keeping his hand out towards Max. "Max. Just calm down-"  
"Shut the fuck up! I don't NEED yours or anybody's help! I can deal with my fucking problems on my own!" He always has, so what makes this any different? But he wasn't thinking straight. He backed up away from David. He said he would help, but he didn't. All that man did was make Max's life hell, just by doing that one damn thing. David would be the same, Max knew it. He just knew David would betray his trust! First he says he's here to help, but then he makes him defenseless by taking his knife. Max should've fought. He should've attacked him when he was taking his knife. Because now he'll attack, he just knows he will. That's what happened last time! That's what happens in his dreams! Those nightmares! "S-stay the FUCK away from me!" His breathing was rapid now, and everything was clear as day. "Max-"  
"Just lea-" For once, David interrupted. "Max, you're having an anxiety attack!" He said more sternly than normal. It helps when the person knows they're having an anxiety or panic attack. "Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke as quiet as he could to try and help Max calm down. When he came closer, Max backed up hyperventilating. "I-I can fucking deal with it myself! Just get the fuck out of here!" He was still upset, and it wasn't helping his state. "Max, just let me help."

 

"No!" He refused, backing up against the tub. "Max, just try to breathe like me okay? Breathe in," He took a deep breath in, "breathe out." he breathed out. Max shook his head, breathing becoming even quicker in pace. "F-fuck off! I don't want help!" Max felt like crying, he was so scared. More scared than that night he tried to escape. In his mind, he was thinking it was going to happen all over again. He should've known when he wanted to bring his hoodie home, the sick fuck probably did a bunch of things to it. He meant to leave the alcohol in his office for Max to drink, just to find some reason to bring him here! No one would believe him too! Just calling him crazy and that David would be 'too innocent' to do such a thing. No wonder he was getting special treatment. He was trying not to show vulnerability, trying not to cry, but instead of feeling like he is when he isn't, he was. Max kept trying to wipe away the tears, only for new ones to produce. It broke David's heart. This hurt worst than before. He was afraid of him. Like he was going to do something. Max at this point was on a string of words muttering. It wasn't doing him any help at all. David caught some words like 'not again' or 'not going to let him do it'. Something happened, and it made Max deathly afraid of David. That was something for later though, he had to deal with this. "Max, I'm not going to hurt-"  
"Fucking liar!" He caused this. The redhead felt so guilty. If he hadn't been so pushy about seeing his arms. If he really wanted to, he could've done it when he was asleep. But that would cause distrust. Then again, it would be better than this. It looked like Max was choking on both his breaths and words, and David needed to intervene.

 

"I'm going to come closer, alright?" He moved towards the ten year old who was pushing against the back of the tub like he was going to die. Max looked afraid, but at the same time, his eyes held anger. Like he was trying to intimidate him into leaving. When David came closer and reached out, Max stopped all his mumbling and froze, still breathing fast and choking a couple of times. "Max, I'm going to-" He paused for a moment, trying to choose the right words as not to alarm Max, "-to pick you up alright? I'm just going to hold you. I promise I won't do anything." He was trying to keep his voice steady as he was reaching out and touched the boy's arm. He flinched but didn't do anything. As he said he would, he picked Max up, and was welcomed with swears and heavy hitting. He bet the kid would've hit harder, even harder than when he had a night terror, but he was trembling so much and his breathing was rapid, he probably didn't have the energy. David leaned against the tub while cradling Max in his arms, it was like that one night, only he can do something this time. David rubbed his arm affectionately, trying to give Max some indication he meant no harm.

 

"Okay Max, breathe slowly." He brought a tiny hand to his chest. "Try copying my breathing, alright?" Max didn't respond for a moment, causing the ginger to worry. "Max? Max, breathe like me, okay?" He waited for moments longer before Max nodded his head. The kid didn't notice the tears on his cheeks at this point. David took a deep breath and waited a few seconds to breathe out. It felt so long until Max calmed down. It wasn't exactly strange as attacks lasted at the least 10 minutes, but it can last for hours. The whole time David was doing the kind of stuff his nurses did to calm him down. Rocking back and forth, keeping his breath nice and steady for Max to follow, and shushing as well as saying he was fine. Again, it was all like how he dealt with the night terror, but what he was doing actually helped more effectively. Max's face was flushed still, which wasn't at all surprising. David used a free hand and brushed some of Max's hair out of his face. "I'm sorry Max." The redhead apologized, but was met with silence. Max didn't feel like talking. "U-um, do you want me to leave so you can..." Max glared up at him. Sure he helped, but he was the one that caused him to have an anxiety attack in the first place. "Just get out. I'll leave my hoodie outside of the door." Max got up, still kinda shaken up but better. David nodded silently and left. It was 7:25, how long were they dealing with that? He texted Gwen, not feeling up to talking anymore, that she should have one of her friends take her as something came up. He didn't go into detail with it. Checking back, David saw a blue lump on the floor with the rest of Max's clothes.


	15. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Max finds out David took his pills, he has a not so fond feeling for him. David has to find a way to make amends to Max.

They came in a bit later than usual. Everyone got up and had breakfast at 8:30, that gave Gwen an hour in the morning for her sessions, which she's been doing throughout the day as well. They got there by 8:03, so later than when David usually arrives. It was deathly quiet on the drive and at home. He messed up big time. Bigger than when he caused Max a nose bleed trying to see his arms. The two walked in, no words being said as David locked the door realizing something. "Dang it. I forgot my guitar, should've remembered this time huh?" He turned to see Max walking away. His hair still looked wet from his shower. He hurried to his side and walked beside him. Max didn't tell him to fuck off or anything, just continued walking. Where? David had no clue. He patted his sides nervously. He wanted to fix this so badly, but Max was difficult to understand sometimes. From the kid's point of view, whatever happened happened. No way of changing that. He still stuck to being mad, and he didn't want to forgive the man beside him, even if he knew he meant no harm. David bit his lower lip, trying to find something to say. Anything.

 

"So does your bear have a name?" Bad idea, Max glared up at him with the stuffed animal under one his arm. "Uh, r-right. Sorry." He should've figured Max wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about something he was probably embarrassed about. Max climbed the stairs up and to the bedrooms, most likely going back to his room. To his room. Where there's going to be one pillow. A pillow without a hole. If Max was mad at David before, he's going to be furious when he goes to his room. The redhead realized the situation and tried to back away now until he heard the ten year old scream his name furiously. He flinched and shut his eyes tightly, something he hadn't done to being yelled at suddenly in a long time. Opening his eyes, he was met with an aggravated Max, who held one pillow in his hand. "The fuck did you do with my pillow?" David laughed nervously, "W-well y'know Max, I can get you a new-"  
"Spill it nurse man. No one else would just take my pillow without reason and you might've had a fucking reason. What the fuck did I say when I was wasted?" Jeez this kid pieces things together quickly.

 

"W-well, you said a lot of things-" He looked away for a moment saying that, only to return to a fiery gaze. "What the fuck did I say David?" He rubbed his arm at the anger in his voice. "When I was taking the bottle away from you and told you it isn't good for you even if it made you feel good, you told me 'all the pills you take make you feel good' as an argument. At first I didn't realize what that implied until I noticed you said 'all of the pills', I only give you one to help you sleep Max, and that's only when you actually need it." Max just stared in disbelief, does being drunk just cause you to spill out the truth or what? "Max?" David asked. He reached out a hand and tried to reach for his shoulder, "Max? I-I know that you might think it's fi-" Max slapped his hand out of the way and kept his eyes on the floor. "What else did I say?"  
"Max-"  
"Can you just answer the damn question instead of saying my fucking name?" David didn't know how to go about this. He supposes that answering his question would be the best way. "Nothing, I promise." He wasn't lying, Max really didn't say anything else. The child's stare became firmer, causing the redhead to put up his hands defensively. "I promise!" His gaze lingered a bit until he went back and stood in front of his door way, tossing the pillow inside and slammed the door. He began walking away, stuffing his hands in his pockets, David quickly followed in suit.

 

"Y'know Max, we have a bit of time until-"  
"Where's my knife?" David looked at him confused by the question. "Wha-"  
"My knife. Where is it?" Max lost count at this point, at how many days he's been here, now he just wants to cut. David remembered that he'd actually taken it home by accident and left it there. "Oh, um, I think I actually took it home by accident. I think it's still-"  
"Just bring my fucking knife back tomorrow." Max quickened his pace, most likely to lose the man, but David followed.

 

"Well, that sounds eventful." Neil noted poking at his food. "I have no idea what I did when I was wasted though." Max didn't have anything in front of him considering he had breakfast at David's. He wasn't the best cook, but it was the best food Max ever had. He also just finished telling Nikki and Neil what happened since apparently Neil overheard somethings when Max and David were talking by the bedrooms. "So wait, why do you have a knife?" Nikki asked. "I just do, I usually just look at it. I used to hide it in a pillow with the pills." Neither of them seemed to question it too much, but Max suspected Neil to mention it at some point. But he was being weird, like he was trying to be friendly or something. It was creepy and perhaps more uncomfortable than when he's actually trying to disturb. "Do you expect him to give it back?" Max shrugged. "Probably won't, so I'm just going to steal it off him when he isn't looking."  
"Oh! Then you should have an easy time tomorrow!" Nikki said excitedly, causing Max to raise a brow. "What's tomorrow?"  
"Oh yeah, you haven't been here long enough. Tomorrow is visitor's day." Max was confused with that, don't people visit any day? "It happens once a month, it's usually when parents or really any other relative can see how their kid is doing. We kinda do activities, but normally they're boring ass shit to help show how much better we are, which no one usually is. Well, except recently."  
"Wait, what happened recently?" The raven haired boy asked, and Neil put his arms up dropping his plastic spoon into his soup.

 

"I don't fucking know! Everyone just seems less crazy recently! Haven't you noticed? Nerris hasn't poked anyone calling them an 'evil wizard' or some shit, Space kid takes off his helmet when he eats and has started calling people by their names without the word 'alien', and Ered is fucking eating more! And that's only to name a few!" Both Max and Nikki leaned away during his odd rant. "Um, what's exactly got you so worked up about this?" Max asked, suddenly Neil grabbed him by his hoodie and got closer. "Because I think it's affecting me and I don't fucking like one bit of it!" Is that why he's been 'friendlier'? "Hey there now Neil, let's not get violent!" David came by with that chipper attitude and Neil let go. David looked to Max for approval but only got a deep scowl. "Jesus David, are you just stalking our conversation or something?" He wasn't, but him saying that still hurt. Max stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as usual. "C'mon Nikki," She picked up the girls tray and she gasped, "I want to see how fast and far your willing to go for a bread stick." Now she perked up the challenge and happily followed the boy. Neil moved uncomfortably, ugh, he was starting to like being around those two. What is this place doing to him? He left his half eaten tray and followed the duo, calling out for them to wait up. David couldn't help but whine at Max's cold attitude towards him. It was so nice last night! Granted Max was drunk and didn't recall anything, but gosh darn it, David would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about that happening.

 

"David. Let go." The redhead whined at Gwen's request. He was currently holding her leg not wanting her to leave. Normally, he'd be excited at this time. This was the time where it was just him and Max. One on one bonding! But after today's events, he didn't want to be left alone with Max. "Oh Gwen, he'll eat me alive if I'm alone with him!" David cried, tears in his eyes. Gwen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You do realize you can just cancel it, right?"  
"But I can't do that! Max needs this! A-and I want to make amends with him!" He whined. "Then what's the problem?" David shifted his eyes to the ground before looking back up at Gwen. "I need someone else to help me do it." Gwen picked her leg up and David lost it instantly, dropping more towards the ground as he was placing all his weight on her. His head was on the ground and he can feel his lip quivering. He noticed his dear friend and nurse buddy crouch down to look at him, "Listen David, you are no doubt the most persistent person I've ever met. And if you want to make amends with someone, you shouldn't need another person to help you with that. If you're determined enough, and god do I know you are, Max should be able to forgive you." That perked David up and he sat up, now sitting on the floor. "That's two days in a row that you've been positive Gwen!"  
"And two days in a row you've felt shitty for yourself." She punched his arm light and he rubbed where she hit him. "Now stop it, it doesn't suit you at all." She joked, earning a chuckle from David. She stood up and put a hand out to help David up, which he happily took. "I have no fucking clue why you like this kid so much." The redhead shrugged, keeping the smile she gave him again. "I'm not sure myself! Maybe it's because he reminds me of my younger self, or maybe because I want to make positives in all of his negatives!"  
"Psh, sounds like you for sure. You should probably keep all that 'careness' in check tomorrow. Not sure how the kid's parents would react to him being fathered here." David frowned for a moment before remembering that it would be visitors day tomorrow. That's when all the parents will spend a majority of their day here. David was simultaneously excited and terrified to meet Max's parents.

 

The boy sat frowning and arms crossed on the couch, his eyes burning through the side of David's skull as he was rereading some of the notes on Max's file. That was something he was going to want to talk about with his parents. David already cleaned the office at lunch, so the room no longer smelt like a mix of vomit and vodka. "So Max..." David began in attempts to start a conversation. "You excited about tomorrow?" He asked, he was expecting a 'yes' when he really shouldn't have. "My parents probably won't show up. I bet on my knife they won't." David frowned and looked at him. "Now don't say that Max, you don't know that. I'm sure they'll show up! I know you say a lot of mean things about them, but I'm sure you just over exaggerate. If anything, someone you know should come at least." Max leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "And this is why you're an idiot." The pale man ignored the comment and moved his chair over towards Max. He took a deep breath, it was time to fix this!

 

"Alright Max. How ya feeling?" Max shot a glare, that wasn't good. "I fucking hate you and everything you stand for." David froze for a moment processing. "O... kay. Feelings, but okay. But you're getting your emotions out! So... good job!" The child huffed at the compliment. "U-um, okay! Maybe you don't want to talk, that's fine! Because coincidentally I have your new pillow!" Max looked towards the door uninterested. "Yeah, 'coincidentally'." David held the pillow close to him smiling at Max. "Yes! Now, all I want you to do is think of someone."  
"You." Max said, and David beamed. With the boost of confidence, he continued explaining. "Alright! Now you just do whatever you want to do to me to the pillow! For example," David held the pillow tightly into a hug. "I'm thinking of you!"  
"So you want to put me in a headlock?" David frowned and loosened his hug, causing the pillow to flop a bit. "What-no, Max, I want to hug you!" He shook his head no longer regarding the boy's comment and handed him the pillow. "Now your turn!" Max smirked and sat the pillow up on the couch's arm. The redhead was thinking a hug was coming until those dreams broke when Max punched the pillow harshly, leaving a soft dent into it. He looked towards David with narrow eyes. "If I had my knife, I would've sliced it."

 

David gave a nervous chuckle hugging himself. _'This is fine.'_   He told himself. "Do I need to make myself clearer?" Max asked balling up his hand into a fist, and David quickly signed for him to stop. "No, no, no! I think you've made yourself quite... clear..."  
"Then why the fuck are you still here?" This kid will be the end of him. "Okay, why don't we do something else?"  
"What? Are we upgrading from the pillow to a person? Do I get to punch you?" He knew Max was mad, but he didn't think he would be this mad. "N-no, no we are not going to go hurting people, specifically you punching me. Why don't we try ink blots? We haven't done those yet!" David stood up and went rummaging through the cabinets. "I knew I left them somewh-aha!" He pulled out some medium sized papers that looked stiff, and sat back down trying his best to be comfortable. "Alrighty Max! All you need to do is tell me what you see! There are no wrong answers, just answer what first comes to mind!" He held up and ink blot that didn't really look like anything, which was the idea. "What do you see?"  
"Me punching you." David laughed nervously. He doubted that's what he actually saw, but he ignored and moved on. "What about this one?" His expression was anxious, he felt anxious. Not bad enough for an attack or break down, but he could only guess it'll only be worst if this doesn't get better. "You drowning." David gulped. "And this one?"  
"Me strangling you."  
"This one?"  
"You getting mauled by a bear."  
"This?"  
"Me stabbing you."

 

David put down the cards frowning. "Okay Max, I doubt you see that in this one! It looks exactly like a bird!" Max smirked. "Thought you said there were no wrong answers." he said in a mocking tone. "It's wrong if your obviously trying to get me to be mad at you!" Well, at least he caught onto Max's plans. He sighed putting a hand through his hair and began trying to breathe slowly to calm down. "Had enough yet? Because I think I can go on all night if it means seeing this face from you. You actually look-*gasp*-irritated David! Something I wasn't sure you were capable of!" He can see his taunts and ignores them, recomposing himself and cracking a smile. "Not at all Max! Just uh, thinking of what we can do next!" The boy laid down using the pillow, giving a sly look, ready to give the man before him hell. "Lay it on me nurse man. I'm sure I can find some way to get you yelling." David's eye twitched a little at the taunt. He's probably going to yell into his pillows tonight. Then he had a light bulb, something Max couldn't backfire! "Okay Max, as you are so eager to move on, let's try breathing exercises!" Max's sly expression dropped. "Excuse me?"  
"Breathing exercises! You should know them when you have an anxiety attack, they're helpful!" Max rolled onto his back, looking like he wasn't going to participate anytime soon. "I already know how to take care of those on my own." David looked confused. _'Was the one at my house not his first time?'_   He thought it was considering what happened. "It didn't look like that at my house." The redhead shot back, earning another narrow eyed look. "Yeah, I suck at it when people are with me. That's why I told you to fucking leave." David felt guilty hearing that. Was that really the reason? Was that why he was saying 'not again' and all that? _'That could be part, but Max looked really afraid of me.'_   This might not be the best time to ask, but David wanted to know.

 

"Say Max, did something happen? Before all of this? The attacks, substance abuse, cut-" He cleared his throat for a moment for Max's phrasing, "-'playing' with animals, d-did something happen?" Max stiffened, looking nervous like the first time he asked him days ago. "No. And if something did, it's none of-"  
"It is Max. Like you said, it's my job. But it's also because I want to help you through it. I can't make you talk, I really can't. All I can do is wait for you to talk, which I'm willing to do. You just need to talk to me Max. I can't help if I don't know what's going on." The boy just stared. That... that sounded like David was honest. He didn't know how to feel about it all. "David-" David looked at him, pleading for him to speak up. "-I... I don't want to talk yet." He didn't. As much as there was that disappointment, he was happy to hear that 'yet' part. He nodded in understanding and gave Max a smile. "Okay Max. I'll wait as long as you need me to. My ears are open anytime." He's pretty sure this moment won't last tomorrow, and Max will turn into a ball of hate once again. But he'll make it count. At least now Max knows he cares, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I'm not too proud of, but not bad. Ending felt rushed I guess.


	16. Visitors Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is visitor's day, and it has an unexpected guest star in the midst!

"And then I said, 'Now that's a katana'!" Gwen leaned back into the car seat crossing her arms proudly as David was driving. He laughed nervously. "Well Gwen, that's another story in the books that you shouldn't tell the kids about!"  
"Hell yeah it is!" She held a smirk remembering her most recent shopping trip. Something the two didn't have much time for with their jobs and all. As David drove in, Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh shit. David is that-"  
"Cameron Campbell!?" He finished with stars in his eyes. His hero was actually here! As far as David knew, the man was just too busy to visit, but when he did, it was a magical moment. The redhead stopped immediately, and he quickly ran to the man in excitement, Gwen following by walking and least excited manner. "Mr. Campbell! I didn't know you'd be here today!" The aged man looked down to see the excited ginger. Gwen was pretty sure he was trying to break in for money as he had no keys.

 

"A-ah yes Davey! I wouldn't miss-" He quickly leaned to Gwen and asked, "What's today?"  
"Visitors Day."  
"Visitors Daaaaaawait what?" He looked back down to Gwen with confusion. "It's Visitor Day sir. Y'know, when all the parents see their kids and spend time with them because you won't let that be an everyday thing?"  
"That's today? I thought it was next month!"  
"It is next month sir. As well as every once a month." David was vibrating with Campbell's presence. "Oh this'll be great sir! We actually have a new patient that I'm sure you'll-" David was cut short by Cameron holding onto his arms in distress. "We can't have Visitors Day today Davey! One of these kids have the FBI as parents, and I can't be here when-" QM walked in front of them and looking out, the three adults notice a bus with parents getting out. "Parents are here."

 

Max already knew today would be quite different, parents were going to be seeing their kids, not only for an hour or so or just dropping something off, but to spend the whole day with them. Apparently not everyone had their parents come but a different relative. Preston had his grandma, which did not help his mood swings with the frustration over the woman's hearing, and Space kid got his uncle Buzz Aldrin, who nearly gave a tear when upon seeing Space kid take off his helmet to eat. Other than those two, everyone had their parents. Well, everyone except Max. All he did was spy on everyone else. There were tears, smiles, and groans coming from Neil for how, according to him, 'embarrassing and retarded he is'. He couldn't be that retarded as he was a professor, but he did seem to be embarrassing. Nikki's Mom looked like she was a gold digger and the total opposite of how Nikki acts. She doesn't look like the type to care about a kid, but if she came today, then that couldn't be the case. Erid's parents, who were her 'cool gay Dads' (they had a handshake and everything), was happy to see Erid eating with little complaint. But it looked like they were constantly eyeing the state of everything and Cameron. Who, as far as Max saw, was not as 'great' as David praises. Expected.

 

Harrison's parents seemed frightened by his attempts to show that he's practicing, but he did hear they were at least happy to see him talking. Still terrified of him though. Dolph was, as far as Max bothered to notice, explaining to his Dad about painters, something Max told him about during that one activity days ago. Looked like he wasn't just talking about himself, at least not entirely. Nurf was... with his strapped up Mom, looks like she was in jail. Looked like they were talking about how he was doing with his anger, which was pretty good as he didn't physically abuse anyone randomly in a while. Nerris seemed out of fantasy world today and was explaining some of her stories she made up role playing by herself. Granted the troll she said she slain was actually her hitting Gwen a few times, but they seem happy that their girl was getting back in tune with reality. Everything seemed grossly great. Max was kinda hoping for something bad to happen. "So Max, where are your parents?" Max looked up to see David with some cake. The scene with him having that kinda reminded the ebony haired kid when he was starving himself.

 

"I actually wanted to talk to-"  
"They aren't here." He said bluntly crossing his arms. David looked at him worried, but tried to keep a smile. He sat down and placed the plate of cake behind Max. "Oh, I'm sure they're just running a bit late!" Max shook his head. "Doubt it... hey, did you bring my knife?"  
"I did and-" David realized what Max was doing and placed his hand onto his pocket defensively. "-and I'm not giving it to you Max, especially when out in the open." Max shrugged and stood up from his seat. "Let's go outside then." Before he could walk any further, Max was pulled back into his seat by the arm. "And let you dash for the nearest rabbit? I don't think so!" Well it was either that or a tree. He turned Max around to face the piece of cake before him. "Now eat, that was the last slice and we don't want it to go to waste!"  
"Oh I won't make it go to waste." Max mumbled. He was about to throw the cake in David's face until Gwen stopped him.

 

"I'd rather not deal with a crying David right now Max." David looked confused while Max snickered, something as simple as cake getting thrown at him would make the guy cry. "Besides, I thought you two made up." Max looked at her flustered. "Wait, David fucking told you?" He looked upset which caused David some worry. As much as he wanted to tell Gwen, he decided to keep what happened last night to himself. Like he said, Max didn't seem to like other people knowing something when it should be just one on one. "Well he came crying for me to stay because he thought you'd break him." David flushed up, he wasn't afraid of being open about his feelings, but he'd get embarrassed about some things. It made Max happy though, so he'd have to let it slide. "Ha! And he was fucking right! I broke him like a damn fiddle!" That's not even the right phrasing. "You did not Max! I thought we had a lov-" He's taking that back very quickly remembering the first part of it, "-interesting session." Gwen shrugged, "As long as it's helping, I don't really care how you do it." Cameron came by, and it felt like David was vibrating again with him around. "Davey, Gidget,"  
"Gwen."  
"Yes, yes, I just need to know where you've been keeping the money we've been receiving." Campbell usually stole a lot of the money the government funds to the hospital, it's one of the reasons why he's so rich. It's also one of the reasons why this place wasn't as much in peak conditioned compared to the other hospitals. "You mean the money you need for your all year vacation?" Max inquired, and David tried his best to scold him. "Now Max, Mr. Campbell goes around to help those in need!"  
"Yes. That is exactly what I do!" Cameron lied and it was ridiculous how much David believed him. "Wait a second, where's this brat's parents?" Max leaned back victoriously smirking, "I don't have to deal with shit today! My parents didn't come!" That would not bode well with the FBI agents. "Oh no, you three are going to have to be... to be..." He was trying to think of the word referring to Gwen, David, and Max. "To be a nuclear bomb family until this kid's parents get here!"   
"What!?" Both Gwen and Max nearly shouted, while David was glowing at the idea. David hugged the two, picking up Max so he ended up in one arm. "Isn't this going to be exciting family?" Max wanted to die.

 

It was free period today so the kids could really bond with their parents, via showing what they've been doing or just playing. Which, again, as of recently, looked like what everyone could do for once. Usually Nikki would needed to get put to sleep or Space kid was screaming about aliens, or Preston would be having a meltdown, but this wasn't the case. And David was glowing brighter because of it-that and what Campbell had essentially forced onto Gwen and Max. He didn't exactly picture Gwen in his imaginations, but the more the merrier! Now, although not accepted by Max, David was given a little more leeway into going all 'Dad mode' for Max. The only problem was he had to pay attention to the patients and parents as well. Everyone was outside, luckily they adapted earlier in the year for the fence to be larger to fit in everyone more comfortably. It meant loosing some of the forest to David's dismay, but they needed it. Max noticed David paying attention on everyone else and took his chance in grabbing his knife. Fucking Gwen. She grabbed his wrist seeing his attempt. "I don't know what you're trying to get, but you should try a better job stealing it." Max groaned. He needed a bigger distraction, then an idea popped in his head.

 

"Uh, I'm going to go see how Nikki's doing." He excused himself. David seemed fine with it, telling him to "play nice" while Gwen seemed suspicious but let him anyways. Nikki was showing her mother how she can go upside down on the fence, "And then the blood gets to my head and I feel all weird!" The teal haired girl explained. "That's nice Nikolette, now why don't you get down from there before you hurt yourself." Her mother responded in a cool manner, she had a southern accent to her. "Aw, you too!?" She complained getting herself down. Max came over just as she reached the ground. "Nikki, I need to talk to you."  
"Um, I was kinda just showing my Mom something." Max pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many times do Neil and I have to tell you that staying upside down for a long time won't have the sun's radiation give you super powers?" She stomped her foot. "Way to spoil the surprise!" Nikki's mother, who's name was Candy, chuckled a bit at her daughter's antics. To her, it was a nice change from her instantly attacking someone when she's mad. "Why don't you go play with your friend hon?" At this point, Max would have to say they were friends, along with Neil. It was just weird to think. He took Nikki to the side and whispered, "Okay, I need you to do a distraction." He would have Nikki steal, but she was on eyes for thieving. "Hmm, I dunno Max. I'm doing pretty well-"  
"You can get back at Neil for saying Zwei is dumb." Nikki rubbed her hands with a devious smile. "I like it already!"

 

Neil was sitting through being tortured by his Dad's jokes. Why couldn't his Mom come instead? Oh yeah, it was because she couldn't make it. She doesn't come as often as his Dad, but he is so grateful when she does. He gets why she would prefer to stay away though. Unlike his absent minded father, his mother noticed Neil's strange behavior and brought him here. At first he resented her, but as of recently gaining... feelings? He kinda misses her. "Dad, can you please just put the sock puppet awaaaaa-!" Neil nearly screamed when Nikki jumped him. "Ah! Nikki! Get the fuck off me!" She didn't and pinned him down. "Never! This is revenge for calling Zwei stupid!" Neil's Dad had no clue what to do. "Nikolette! I thought you learned NOT to attack friends!" As according to plan, it got to the point when David and Gwen came over for assistance. Max followed behind, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Gwen tried to pry Nikki off, as did David. "Nikki, do not make us put you to sleep!" she threatened.  
"Okay." She responded and let go, causing the two adults to fall on their backsides. As if right on time, Max nabbed his knife as soon as she loosened and no one noticed. "Gross, Nikki drool..." Neil complained wiping off his cheek. "I'm sorry about Nikolette's behavior Carl, she was just fine before!" At this point, nearly all the parents were on a first name basis with each other. "Oh it's fine I'm sure, you alright there Neil?" Carl told her happily. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Neil mumbled.

 

"Gosh, that was rather sudden! What do you think happened?" David asked, helping Gwen get up from her spot. "I think that little shit just tricked us." She realized as soon as she fell that Max was only there for the first part but DIDN'T say anything. "Who, Max?" He figured as he was the only she called that. "Did Max get something off you? I saw him trying to steal something off you earlier." David patted himself down. "Watch... keys... it looks like I have every-" He stopped and paled up. He didn't feel anything in his pocket. He didn't feel the knife. "W-where is it? Where is it!? Oh it has to be here somewhere!" David frantically patted all his pockets and felt nothing, hurrying to the ground to look for it. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"  
"Whoa, calm down. Did he steal your wallet or something?"  
"N-no, no, he stole-" And then a thought occurred. He quickly looked around to not see Max in sight. So that must mean... he felt his gut turn at the memories last time he saw Max in the woods. "Um Gwen, can you watch everyone else here. I... I think Max ran off into the woods." She looked at him in disbelief. "How could he-"  
"H-he just does! I don't know how yet, but he found a way out one time. Can I just...?" Gwen nodded for David to go and he hurried out to find Max. _'Please just be looking at it...'_

 

Max was poking the tip of his knife with his finger, it was still nice and sharp as he remembered it. _'I should find out how to sharpen it when it gets dull.'_   He thought to himself smiling. It felt so long since he's held it, the cool metal felt nice to his skin. Now he wanted to cut something. Something he didn't tell David is that he liked how the blood looks on it. It looked so shiny and decorated nicely, only when it was wet though. It looked horrible dry. "Max!" Max accidentally moved the knife fast, cutting his finger in the process. "Shit!" He shouted/whispered. "Max?" David called out again. The tan boy put his hands in his hoodie pocket, so the redhead wouldn't see the knife. He stayed quiet hoping he wouldn't find him in the first place, but he looked up.

 

"Max? What are you doing up in that tree?" David asked, Max scowled. "To get away from you!" He shouted back, a smirk evident on his face. The taller man frowned. He straitened up and pointed his finger down. "Now come down here young man!" Max rolled his eyes. "You're taking this whole 'parent' for a day thing a little to fucking seriously." The ginger stayed his ground, "Don't make me come up there!"  
"Would love to see you try David!" That was a challenge David accepted. He looked at the tree trunk in front of him, walking around it 360 to see the best angle to climb. Max followed him, curious as to what he'd do. Then, he began climbing. He wasn't wearing his ideal outfit, one of his plaids would've been better than his polo, but he climbed regardless. Max was surprised that he was climbing, and he was getting pretty high, as well as pretty close. At some point, he did reach Max's branch and told him to scooch, hoping the branch was strong enough. Luckily, it was. Max looked at him dumbfounded while David looked at him with a smile. "This is a nice view, I gotta admit! You found a good branch Max!" He said looking out seeing the lake. Max shook his head to recover from the astonishment. "Whatever, just came here to get away from you." He looked away to the side, not wanting to look at the same thing as David. The redhead glanced at the boy beside him, he's always so small and David just wants to hold him and protect him. He just wants to see him smile. He wants to be the thing that makes him smile. Which, as far as that desire was concerned, was far from the truth.

 

"Max? Did you perhaps steal something? Something pointy?" Max tried not to straightened up at the accusation. He doesn't want to lose his knife now. "I just fucking ran when you and Gwen were distracted."  
"Really? Because I'm missing it." Max pretended to get frustrated at losing the knife. "What!? The fuck David!? You couldn't have put it in the drawer!?" David flinched, he didn't expect that reaction. "Um, Max," He was starting to lose ground, "I'm sure we uh, both know that you have it." Max mustered up a mean glare. "I don't fucking have it David! You just lost it!" He continued to chide, building the redhead's guilt. "You fucking lost it when it wasn't even yours!" That sold it for him, the pang of guiltiness hitting him nice and hard. "I-I'm sorry Max. I shouldn't have just thought you stole it." He ignored him, still pretending to be angry and trying to hold his snickering. "And I'm sorry I lost your knife, I knew it was really important to you and I didn't take care of it properly." That was actually the main reason he freaked out, he didn't want to have to tell Max that he lost it. Now Max was feeling bad about this. They sat there silently for a bit before David spoke up, "Maybe we should get back to see if your parents came yet!" The pale man suggested, causing an eye roll in the boy. "I doubt that they came."                                                                                                                                                                 "Well I'm sure they're just dying to see how you are!" Max couldn't believe David still didn't get it yet. "Don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but they're not comin-", his sentence was cut short hearing creaking. "Um, can tree branches just fall suddenly over time with a lot of weight?" Max asked. "Oh, well it just gets weighed down and is constantly breaking depending on the branch!" There was that creaking again. "And how would this one be doing with both of us on it?" David looked at it to examined it. "To be honest I'm surprised it hasn't broken yeeeee-!" The branch broke causing the two to fall harshly to the ground.

 

When Max opened his eyes, everything looked fuzzy. Even his hearing was fuzzy somehow. He could see a blurry David yelling something. He was yelling Max's name in a panic, he was hoping Max wasn't to hurt or unconscious. "... shit... my head..." David sighed in relief over his recovery. "Thank goodness!" David's head was killing him too, but he just wanted to make sure the hoodie wearing boy was okay. He tried sitting Max up, but he just wanted to lay down. It felt like something was broken. "Can you walk?" David asked, but Max came out with a 'huh?', so he repeated the question. "Oh, uh, y-yeah." Max slowly began standing up, using his right hand and it hurt. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" David quickly had his hand on Max's back. "Shit! Fuck! God damn! That fucking hurts!" He hissed looking at his arm. Now that he looked at it, it kind looked weird? It wasn't facing the right way, that was for sure. The tree branch actually landed on it, which David had removed before Max became conscious. David tried moving it over Max's body, receiving a slur of swears. "Owfuckowowowowohfuckinshit!" He took in a sharp breath when he stopped touching. "I think you broke your arm there bud..." David told him in a hushed voice. He was also pretty sure he himself got a sprain ankle. "No shit Sherlock, any other insightful things to note? 'Oh hey! We fell out of a fuckin tree!'" Without saying a word, David picked Max up, bridal style seeing as that would be putting less on his arm. Once he fully picked Max up, he stood up, stumbling a moment on his ankle. "Shit David, I can walk, don't try to fucking walk when you can't." It was nice hearing Max worried about him, he just smiled down in reassurance. His smile was saying he's okay, but the rest told him he was in pain. "I-I'm fine Max! Don't worry, we'll get back to the hospital in no time!"  
"I think we need an actual hospital now David." David began walking forward, stumbling, but determined to walk. "Seriously, you should probably wait and I can get hel-"  
"I'm fine Max, promise! I pinky swear-well, I shouldn't let you go with one of my arms right now, but just pretend we pinky swore!" He obviously wasn't okay stumbling out of the woods.

 

"Matilda-"  
"It's still Gwen sir." Gwen told Cameron boredly. "Whatever, where is Davey? Those two over there are eyeing me suspiciously..." He tried to motion towards Ered and her two Dad's. It was around dinner time at this point, what was taking them so long? "All I know is that David went looking for Max." She was sure he didn't know who Max was, but she might as well say his name. "Holy shit, are those fucking bodies!?" Neil was heard looking out the window, causing everyone to come and look. David was passed out, looking like he just opened the gate. Max was sleeping too, not passed out from pain necessarily like the man under him. "Oh shit David!" Gwen hurried out there, with Neil and Nikki to follow for Max. "Seriously, again?" Cameron said subconsciously, not realizing the two agents by him. "Again?" One of Ered's Dad's asked, though it sounded hostile. "I can explain."

 

Later that night, Campbell was sent to prison at a place called "Super Guantanamo" or something like that. This visitor's day was most definitely going into the books. David woke up feeling something on his chest, looking down, he noticed a sleeping Max comfortably curled up on him clinging. He tried to hold a squeal of excitement over this, settling for just shaking his feet. Which he immediately stopped and wanted to hold in a scream of pain. Tilting his head to the side, he noticed a brace on his left foot. And that's when he noticed Max's right arm had a cast. Replaying what happened, he only ended up outside of the backyard. Looking around, he apparently made it... back home actually. Why was he back home? And why was Max with him? His door opened and Gwen smiled at the awake David. "Hey mister 'Dad of the year', how you doing?" She had a glass of water in her hand and placed it on the end table. "Um, tired?" David laughed a bit, he was tired. She sat down on the bed, her hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail and was just let free. "We found you passed out outside, I had a doctor come in and they just said you two needed some rest and you'd be awake in a couple hours. With, y'know, the sprained ankle and broken arm." She rubbed Max's back and looked at David curiously, "What the fuck happened?"  
"Oh, we fell out of a tree." Gwen grinned giggling, "Only you can fall out of a tree trying to find this kid." David flushed a bit embarrassed. "Y-you don't know the full story Gwen!" She smirked, "Oh yeah? Why don't you explain your 'amazing' skills in the art of falling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyyy, RWBY jokes.... Was thinking about if I really wanted to do two chapters today, but this chapter didn't seem like it needed the wait unlike the next chapter. Also, the first and last appearance of Cameron Campbell everybody!


	17. Another Morning Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David realizes a grim truth about Max's parents, but in the morning, he has to try and make breakfast without falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I will be doing 1 chapter per day. I feel like we're getting close to the end, and I don't want to rush the "anticipation" I guess? I dunno, I just feel like 1 ch per day will be better from this point.

_"Fuck off." Max said holding his broken arm. He woke up in the office with a knocked out David as well as Gwen and some dude. The guy was apparently a doctor Gwen called. He was checking David's leg and putting a brace on him when Max began waking up. The ten year old already checked his pocket and was happy to find his knife in place. Now the doctor wanted to take a look at Max's arm, but his actual arm. "C'mon Max, it'll be quick." Gwen told him with her arms crossed getting impatient. "Yes, all I need to do is readjust your arm and put it in a cast." The doctor explained, his voice deep and sophisticated. "Can't I just do it myself?" He didn't know how to put one on, but he didn't want anyone to see his arm. "Would it be easier if I just stepped out? We'll be here all night and your arm will hurt like hell if you don't get it." Max had to admit he just wanted the day to be over. He pointed at the doctor who was crouched in front of him, "Fine! But you don't tell Gwen shit!" Gwen ended up waiting outside the room for awhile as agreed and stopped to look once the office door opened with the doctor. He closed it looking a bit sad._

 

_"_ _The boy should have his cast for at least six months. The older one should just need the brace just for a few weeks, one month tops." Gwen nodded as the doctor listed off somethings to note. "Oh and before I leave... it concerns the boy..." There was that sad look again, Gwen was pretty sure she knew. "He has cuts. They aren't bad, at least not deep enough to require stitches, but they don't look like the cuts one could get from climbing trees."_   
_"Alright, thanks doc. Have a good night." He nodded and told her to have a good night as well. The dark skinned woman walked into the office with an agitated looking Max with a blue cast. "Alright, hope you love having that thing on, cause you're keeping it for six months."_   
_"Fuck that's a long time! I feel like I can't do shit with this arm!" He complained waving it around. It only made it to his forearm, which was nice to know that his whole arm wasn't broken. "Yeah well, that's what you get for climbing a tree." Max rolled his eyes and they laid on some crutches and pointed, "Is David going to have to use those?"_   
_"Pretty much, walking on his foot would be a bad idea."_   
_"I fucking knew it!" Max exclaimed as if he had made some point. "Yeah well, I think it's time for you to get to bed, it's nearly twelve now." Gwen said resting her hands on her hips. Max just shook his head._

 

_"Fuck no. I'm not tired, I just slept for I don't know how long. I'd rather stay with David!" That was kinda true, Max did feel bad this time around as he was the one that caused the ginger an injury. Gwen looked surprised at the statement, but got back on track quickly. "David isn't going to stay here Max, I'm going to take him home." The boy jumped off the couch and puffed out his chest as if trying to intimidate. "Then I'll come with!" Max wasn't sure why, but he would use any reason to get out of here just for a night. And he had to admit that, although not overall phenomenal, the first part of being at David's house wasn't too bad. "Max, it's a nice change of pace to see you caring for David and all, but-" Max flushed up in embarrassment and pointed a finger at Gwen. "Don't take this like I actually care for him! I- I just want any reason not to sleep here tonight!" The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, she looked like her normal tired out self after a long day, if not worst. "Fuck it, I'll be there anyway. Can you at least make yourself useful and grab his crutches?" Max didn't say a word grabbing them as Gwen draped David's left arm over her shoulder, trying her best to keep his foot off the ground. They walked out and to David's car, Gwen told Max to open the door, and he set the crutches down to do so. "Well, you're being less of a pain in the ass now." She said setting David in the passenger seat and strapping him in. Max just shrugged, he was able to put both hands in his pocket even with the cast. "Don't feel like being an ass right now. Got a problem with it?" He opened the door to the backseats, getting in with Gwen getting in the drivers seat. "Nope, it's actually nice for you not to judge me on everything I do."_   
_"Oh don't worry, I judge you silently."_

 

_On the drive to the redhead's home, Max was getting tired. He wasn't sure why, he had enough sleep as is. Is it just because he still needs to heal or whatever? He didn't know, nor did he really care. Once they did get to his home, Max picked up the crutches he brought into the backseats with him while Gwen went to grab David. "Hey Max, hold on!" She called out, causing the ten year old to turn around. "Think you can unlock the door for me?" She tossed him some keys which he was able to catch with his good hand. "Yeah, fine, whatever." He went for the door and took the keys, trying to get the right ones to the door. Once he finally got it, he opened to be met with David's dark home. He set the crutches leaning on the couch, he left the door open so Gwen could just walk in. "Max, do you know where his room is? I don't come in here enough to know." Max pointed to the room as he laid on the couch. He heard her open the bedroom door, most likely going to get David situated. After a bit, Gwen came back and plopped onto the couch. She went to her back pocket and brought out her phone to set an alarm, in case she slept while watching TV. Max grabbed the remote and turned it on, opening to something nature related. "Jesus, how much does he like nature? I feel like he would've been better off as an explorer, or camp counselor or some shit." Gwen shrugged and began untying her ponytail, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "Well, he likes helping the mentally ill more I guess. Either that or he just really likes that hospital for some reason." She's never bothered asking why David liked it there, she would think a guy like him wouldn't want to be there. Max began flipping channels until one popped up and Gwen stole the remote. "Hey!" He called out and noticed her smiling. "Shut up! This is what we're watching!"_   
_"This is fucking trash TV! Isn't there anything else you'd rather watch!?"_   
_"Are you more willing to watch a Spanish soap opera?" Max sighed and leaned into the back. "Fuck you." Is all he said._

 

_After awhile, Max was bored out of his mind, but he couldn't sleep. 'How the fuck did David sleep on here?' He asked himself. Looking over, Gwen was passed out. This would be the perfect time to change the channel, but he didn't feel like watching anything anymore. He jumped off and went to find somewhere else to sleep. He had three options; Try to sleep on the couch, sleep on the floor in any of the rooms, or sleep in the bedroom where David slept. As much as he wanted to choose the former, the couch sucked ass. He opened the door and saw David snoozing away softly. 'At least he isn't fucking loud when he sleeps.' That was something. He jumped up, kinda climbing up, onto the bed. He wasn't going to sleep on the end like a dog or something. There was some room, at least enough for Max. It wasn't like it was a twin bed or anything. He grabbed one of the pillows and put it between him and the redhead, using it like a barrier. He grabbed another pillow and adjusted it to place it under his head. This was weird, but Max didn't feel in danger with an older man next to him. Maybe it was because he knew David couldn't hurt a fly. He pushed the idea of trust out of the way, he didn't want to think that. Trusting people isn't very good as far as he was concerned. Soon enough, he would end up falling asleep._

 

_Gwen woke up to her alarm and realized that she should check on David. She noticed Max missing, but the door looked locked as before. She walked into David's room and saw the addition of Max nearly falling off the side. She had to admit, it was cute. She also figured that she should probably get him up from that spot. It looked like he tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position, ending up on his belly with his left arm invading David's space. She pleaded for the ten year old not to wake up as she grabbed him from the spot. But once she really lifted him, she noticed he was grabbing onto David's shirt. It was because Max usually held onto something in his sleep, which was his bear. When he didn't have Mr. Honey nuts, he would sometimes try finding something else to hold and curl up to. He had tossed and turned, throwing around the pillows, and ended up finding David as a substitute for his bear. "Ooookay..." Gwen whispered to herself, she didn't really get why Max was holding onto him. She was trying to think of what to do. Trying to pry him away stirred Max into waking up, at least it looked like it. Gwen rather not take a chance. She wasn't just going to set him back to fall, especially since it looked liked he would've fallen on his broken arm. That only would've brought a whole heap of swearing and anger. As well as pain probably. At this point, she just wanted to set him down. Gwen was debating if what she was about to do would be very good, but worst case scenario, Max could just end up cranky and embarrassed about it. The dark skinned woman set the boy down and onto David's chest, and he adjusted well. He curled up and clung onto him, his cast arm looking like he was trying to give a hug. Okay, now this was just adorable. 'Aw, who knew Satan could act cute?' She smirked and Grabbed David's phone where she put it on his night table and took a picture of the occasion, she just hoped the flash wouldn't disturb them._

  
David was beaming at the picture on his phone. "And he just climbed on?" He asked happily. Gwen nodded her head lying. "And if he says anything else, just regard it as him being embarrassed!" She didn't want to break his heart saying she put him there. He looked at the picture fondly, but the bubble was burst when he realized something. "Oh no! Max's parents didn't get to see him! Oh, I should've been faster..." Gwen rubbed her arm and wasn't smiling anymore. "Uh David, I think I should tell you something-" He interrupted her with expectancy, "Were they nice? I bet they were worried sick!"  
"David-"  
"I know how parents can get when it's their first time visiting their kid at a hospital!"  
"David." Gwen said more sternly now. "But it must of been so bad seeing their son like this! I feel just awful! Do you think they'll-"  
"David!" She nearly shouted, David blinked at the outburst. She took a deep breath before continuing.

 

"David. Max's parents never showed up." He froze, even his expression kept unmoved, "What?" He asked, he was shocked. They'd never had this happen on a child's first time of Visitor's Day. "M-maybe they were late and will come later! Did they send a letter or something?" Gwen shook her head solemnly. "Didn't anyone come?" He felt himself hugging Max, rubbing the child's back as if he could hear all this. "I think Max might've been right David. I get you don't want to believe it but just think about it! He didn't have anything in his papers besides his name and age, Max keeps talking about how they don't care, he barely has anything as far as I've seen, and they didn't fucking come on the one day of the month they can see and spend time with him!" He really didn't want to think Max was just dropped off to get left behind, but Gwen was right. The pieces were clear. Especially with all he's learned about Max. He has anxiety attacks, cuts animals, probably cuts himself, insomnia, anorexia, and something happened but they didn't bother to say anything even though it's been going on for at least two years, if not more. His eyes went away from Gwen and down to the sleeping boy who was half hugging him on his chest. David just didn't get why they just wanted to get rid of him so suddenly, and why not put him into the foster care system if they didn't want him? He didn't understand, but he kinda didn't care.

 

The point was that they left Max at a mental hos-no, no that wasn't how they were thinking it. They were thinking of it as leaving Max at a fucking insane asylum weren't they? Did they actually know something was wrong with Max? Or did they not really care and wanted him to suffer? The reasons and answers were so unclear, but it didn't matter. Max was here. His parents just abandoned him, likely not caring what happens to him. The question was, did Max actually know? Did he know this to be a fact, or was he actually just saying that they didn't care because they sent him to the hospital. David hugged Max a little tighter. "What do we tell him?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Um, I don't think we should." He looked at Gwen as if the idea was crazy. "Are you saying we should hide it from him!? Gwen, that isn't right at all!" She held her hands up defensively. "What I meant is not to mention it to him unless he asks. Hell, he might already know considering he only says it all the time." The ginger bit tightly on his bottom lip unsure and looked back down, brushing Max's curls with his hand. "Or you could tell him, because I sure as hell won't unless he asks." He didn't want to be the one to tell Max either.

 

He told Gwen that he'd be fine on his own and to just bring the crutches in his room for when he gets up. She actually said something about him not coming into work for a bit with the ankle, but he said he'd be just fine. She didn't bother arguing knowing how determined David can be about his work life. She told him that she'll actually be picking him up for now. How that'll work out later they weren't sure. David woke up around 1:23 in the morning, so he had some more time to sleep. Once his alarm began ringing, David slapped the button on top of the alarm to shut it off. He rubbed one of his eyes, this morning felt weird. He would say he was a morning person unlike most. He normally got up fully awake smiling, but he felt tired this time around. Well, maybe tired wasn't the right word. He didn't really know what he was feeling. A heavy weight on his chest reminded him of last night, maybe what he learned was what got him feeling like this? David didn't know why he was feeling like this, but it was time to get up either way. And getting up he will do!

 

He tried sitting up, hearing an angry groan from Max. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the reaction. It kinda felt like he didn't want David to leave. But as much as he'd love to carry him around, it's a bit more difficult with crutches. He didn't want to wake the kid up though, so he tried prying him off to just set him on the bed. It didn't look like he was to keen on the idea making an agitated noise by it. Now this was going away from cute to slightly annoying. After a long bit of tugging, he finally got Max hugging onto a pillow instead. He swung his legs across to be over the edge of the bed, minding his sprained ankle. He grabbed the crutches and attempted getting up with them. It would be difficult at first, that was something David expected, but he was sure he'd get the hang of it at some point. He stayed still before trying to move. He's seen people in crutches before and tried to follow their example for movement, ending with him falling down to the ground with a sharp pain to his ankle. "Ow..." He mumbled, that only hurt a lot. But he kept a scream as to not to wake up Max. He sat up, using the bedside for assistance. 'A-alright David, you can do this!' He cheered himself on as he grabbed the crutches and climbed his way back onto the bed for a second go. He shook at first and waited for the shaking to stop before trying to move. "Okay, you can do this, it's just like baby steps!" He tried moving aaaaaaaand failed. He tried this again a couple of times but kept failing. "What am I doing wrong?" He sniffed crying a bit with his face to the floor. Everything hurt due to how many times he's fallen at this point. He just wanted to get a new pair of clothes. "Do I need to look up how to walk on crutches?" David turned his head to see Max looking down at him from the bed.

 

If he only realized he needed to lean forward, David could've saved so much time. He changed into a new pair of clothes, but it wasn't one of his usual ones. He didn't get the chance to clean his polo and khakis yesterday due to being out cold, so he had to settle for one of his other outfits. He wore a plaid green shirt with jeans were a dark brown. He wanted to surprise Max with breakfast like last time he was over, but that wasn't going to be the case obviously. "You look so fucking weird without your stupid outfit." Max told him, which wasn't exactly surprising. "Well, you haven't seen me in a lot of my other clothes Max! Now, stop picking at your cast and tell me, do you take blueberries with your waffles?" It was a bit difficult trying to cook, so David settles for trying to sit and cook for now. "Do you have strawberries? It's fine if you don't or whatever, I can take blueberries." Max seemed to be acting a bit weird ever since he woke up, he guessed it was because it was like Gwen said, he was embarrassed about sleeping with him. "I do! Can you grab them from the fridge for me?" Max silently got out of his chair and looked in the fridge for the desired fruit. "Do you want me to get the blueberries too?"  
"If you don't mind." The ten year old did as told and set the plastic boxes on the counter next to David.

 

"Thank you Max!" He chirped as he began pouring the home made waffle batter into the waffle iron. Max made his day a little brighter than earlier for some reason, he wasn't complaining obviously. "May you please get me the cutting board Max? It should be in that bottom cabinet." The boy groaned but followed the instructions. "Thank you Max! You wanna try making the batter?" This kinda felt like Max normally lived here and nothing was wrong, David enjoyed it. It was nice. "I'd rather eat something edible." He said plainly putting the cutting board on the counter. He had to use his tippy toes as he was too short on his own. "I can cut things." David froze for a moment at that but shook it off. "I think I'll do just fine on my own with that, thank you though!" He chuckled, trying to stray away from other thoughts of Max with a knife. He rolled his eyes and went back to his seat. "How many strawberries do you want?" Max shrugged. "I dunno, just give me any amount that isn't pitiful." The ginger gave an honest snicker at that. "Alright, is there a certain way you like it?" Max raised a brow, "Why the fuck does that matter?" David looked back giving the boy one of his brightest smiles. "Because I want to make it the way you like it silly!"  
"Don't fucking call me that."  
"You get my point. So, is there anything you want me to do?" Max looked a bit to the side unsure what to say. "Uh, what's that slimy looking red shit you sometimes see when you look up strawberry waffles?" David was only every last bit confused by that, and Max could tell. "Y'know... uh, it looks like jam I guess?" When he finally figured it out, he didn't know why it took so long. "Oh! I can try doing that, yeah!" David began dicing the strawberries. He tried it once, and even though he prefers blueberries on his waffles, he remembers it tasting good.

 

"Um, hey David?" Max sounded nervous, and David was feeling a pit in his stomach if Max was going to ask what he thinks. "Yes Max?" He tried to respond with no stutter, luckily succeeding. Max moved around his chair and looked everywhere that wasn't David. "Um while I was asleep, you didn't... you didn't look at my arms, right?" Oh, so it was that. He was curious and just wanted to see how bad the cuts were at this point, but he chose to stay respectful and wait for Max to show him himself. He shook his head, pouring all the diced strawberries into a bowl and started stirring. "Of course not Max! I want to respect your privacy! I won't look at them unless you're ready to show!" Max didn't like how he worded that, implying he knew about the cuts. The boy crossed his arms and looked away to the ground muttering an "Okay."  
"Y'know Max," David opened up the waffle iron to see a nice fluffy waffle. He took it out and placed it onto a plate, beginning to pour the same batter in the iron again. "there should be some milk or juice for you to have in the fridge!" Max eyed him for a moment. "Do you have any coffee?" David shook his head, closing the iron and back to cutting up strawberries, only with the intent to use them as a garnish instead. "Nope, besides Max, it's not good for you to have coffee." The ten year old opened the fridge and was deciding what to have, settling for the juice.

 

"Why? It keeps me awake."  
"Don't you know it can stunt your growth?"  
"That's a myth David." He knew that, but he just wanted a better reason than the caffeine as to having coffee. "Where the fuck are your glasses?" David stopped what he was doing and told Max to "hang on". He got up, grabbing his crutches and made his way to a cabinet that would've been too high for Max to reach and grabbed two glasses, one being for himself. "I could've gotten it." He heard him mutter taking one of the cups. "How exactly would you do so?" David asked, making his way back to the chair he was cooking in. At this point, he was basically done and waiting for the waffle to finish cooking. He was planning both of them to have two waffles each, but it looked like he was going to have one with how much batter was left. "Climb the counter. Not exactly rocket science." The redhead really enjoyed this. It felt tranquil. Once the second waffle was done, he did the same thing as before placing the dish onto the first waffle and pouring the last of the batter into the maker, putting in some blueberries before doing so. Now it was time to put all the strawberries on.

 

"Do you want to decorate it Max?" Max furrowed his brows, he was sure David just meant putting all the strawberries on, but 'decorate' it? "David, it's not like a fucking cake. You're not decorating it, you're just putting fucking strawberries on."  
"My question still stands, do you want to put them on?" He waited for a moment before Max got out of his chair and grabbed the plate taking it to the table, coming back for the chopped strawberries and made syrup. "I didn't see any whip cream in the fridge, do you have any?" Wow, Max just wanted to make something you'd get at some restaurant huh? "I do, but I don't think-" Max stopped him mid sentence with a surprising "please". Yay for manners! "Alright, because you said please I'll tell you. It should be on the second high shelf in the fridge." He heard the frozen box's door open and some shifting of items. "No wonder I couldn't fucking see it, you have a small can of it." The ginger didn't use whip cream all to often, so he always got the smaller cans seeing as they were also cheaper. Maybe he should switch to larger ones? His own waffle was done and he unplugged the iron after putting his waffle on a plate. He sprinkled on some blue berries to finish it off. Now it was trying to walk with it with the crutches. He stood up and grabbed the box of blueberries to serve for practice first, it was kinda hard.

 

"Um, you need me to carry that for you?" Max asked as he drizzled his breakfast in the strawberry syrup, gesturing towards David's plate of waffles. He sounded uncomfortable every time he's offered help, not used to having that sort of talk in his mouth. "Oh no, I'm fine! I'll have to figure out how to hold them anyway, I'm not going to have you around here all the time after all!" He tried to find someway to hold the berries up so he could do the same with his plate, but it wasn't working out. 'Maybe if I just use one?' He set the left crutch, the side of his sprained ankle, and had it leaned on the counter, trying to hold the berries with his left hand. 'Okay, this is good.' He told himself, then he actually walked. He read that when walking with one crutch, you're supposed to move the crutch and broken/sprained appendage at the same time, but that meant actually kinda using his foot, which hurt. He yipped at the sudden shock of pain, and he turned his head to see if Max caught that, which he did. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Pretty sure you aren't supposed to walk with that foot at all." David gave a smile, he was trying so hard not to worry Max. "I'm fine Max, just a little... surprised by, uh-"  
"It fucking hurt, don't act like I didn't notice." David shook his head a little too quickly. "I promise, I know what I'm doing!" The boy shrugged and began topping his meal with whip cream. David was leaning on the counter as to not fall, making it to the fridge to put the berries back. Now it was back to the counter and then to the table. Easy. Max kept his eyes on the ginger, subconsciously making sure he was alright. But consciously, he was waiting to laugh at his failure.

 

David was happy his kitchen wasn't too big, but now he couldn't rest some of his weight on the cabinets, and his foot felt like giving in. _'O-okay. Easy does it!'_   David thought to himself picking up his meal. As he began walking, the plate seemed harder to carry. Probably because it wasn't as light as the berries. By his second step, he stepped on his bad foot the wrong way and yelped falling to the ground backwards, hitting his head harshly against the cabinets. "Shit! David!" Max hurriedly went over to his side. He was expecting a face plant, not a head injury. "Shit, you alright!?" He didn't mean to sound concern, but he was processing how he was sounding right now. David looked to be in a bit of a daze, his eyes fluttering open to Max's surprising concerned ones. It made him smile to see Max caring. "I-I'm alright... I'm fine, just a little bump in the road-ow." He rubbed the back of his head feeling a light bump. Didn't seem noticeable, but it hurt. He wasn't bleeding as far as he could feel. "Fuck, should I call Gwen or something?" The redhead shook his head lightly. "I'm honest, I'm fine Max!"  
"That's what you said literally a fucking minute ago and look where we are now." Alright, point taken. "You also don't have a fucking breakfast now." David looked confused until he noticed his plate on the ground, blueberries and waffle on the floor.

 

"Aw! Oh well, guess I'll have to eat breakfast at the hospital, huh Max? Max?" Now he was more confused as before when Max got up and to the table, bringing back his waffle masterpiece that he'd finished just before David fell. "Guess your eating on the floor then." The raven haired boy muttered seeing David not trying to get up at all. He pushed the plate towards David, but the man shook his head. "Oh no, I'm fine Max! You should eat it, it was for you!"  
"Dude, it's fucking waffles. Just take them." Max seemed to be looking away feeling embarrassed, he really wasn't used to helping people. Especially if that person is David. "Why don't we eat it together? I'd feel bad taking it all for myself!" Max turned to stare at him for a moment before setting the plate down and grabbing his glass of juice as well as two forks, reluctantly sitting next to the redhead with the food placed between them. "I guess now I'm eating on the floor too." He muttered stabbing a piece off, taking a piece strawberry with it. David chuckled at the comment. He was going to get milk for himself originally, but he didn't want to ask Max to do too much. "Do you want me to get the blueberries back out?"  
"Oh, you really don't need to-" He doesn't know why he bothered asking because he still went to grab them from the fridge and handed them to David, who gave a quiet "thank you". He decided to try sprinkling a little only on his side of the food. He's never had strawberry and blueberries together, the thought of trying it never turned up. But when he did, it tasted great! He wished he'd put powdered sugar on it, it would've tasted even better he bet.

 

"Have you ever had blueberries with strawberries Max? It tastes really good!" He chirped, getting upbeat again. "Nope, and I'm good not tasting it." He stated stuffing his face with more waffle. "It's always good to taste new things Max! You never know, you might find something you like!" Max rolled his eyes and picked up his juice, taking a few gulps before answering. "I already know I like them, I don't see the point in just having them together."  
"Then why not give it a taste to see?"  
"Leave me and my strawberries alone David." These stabs Max was making was just making David giggle rather than hurt, which he supposes wasn't the point really. They sat on the floor eating away the waffle. This was relaxing. This was enjoyable. David took a glance at Max and even though his usual bored and mean look was still there, he could tell he was happy, or at the very least content. This was what he needed.

 

_'This is what Max needs.'_


	18. The bottle broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's David's and Max's first day at the hospital while being injured. It's also the day Max really and fully realizes something he thought he had already accepted.

Gwen was a bit late on picking the boys up considering she wasn't used to doing so, but she wasn't late by too much time. As she was driving in, David was confused to see some large boxes out in front. "Gwen? Did something happen?" She didn't get around telling him about Campbell's... unfortunate departure. She didn't want to break the guy's heart. "Oh, well, we got some money in and I thought instead of being selfish and fucking taking it for my own use, I'd get the kids new beds."  
"Sweet, so we're upgrading from stone beds to floor beds?" Max teased, and Gwen rolled her eyes at the comment. "No, they'll actually be fucking comfortable. We're also going to paint the walls so they don't look like fucking prison cells. She parked the car in it's usual place, turning the keys so it's officially no longer running.

 

"That's great Gwen, I'm sure the kids will love it!"  
"Sure will, and your painting today!" She cheered getting out of the car, leaving the redhead confused. "Wait, what?" He opened the door and placed his crutches out first, getting out and closing it. He went around to see Gwen going into the trunk and had two large cans of paint. "David, I seriously don't think you should be handling the kids today. But because your so eager about working, I figured I'd just let you take it easy and paint the rooms for the day." He rubbed his arm unsure about what she was asking for. "Is that really a good fucking idea? He couldn't even hold a plate of one waffle without injuring himself." The dark skinned woman turned towards Max confused, but David waved it off. "Don't worry about that! Just a little accident this morning at breakfast!"  
"Yeah, 'a little'-ow!" Max was surprised by the pinch on his arm from David. It wasn't hard, but it got the point across. "Yes! A little!" Gwen stared for a moment before turning around, setting the paint down first, to unlock the door.

 

"Whatever, I just don't want to leave you alone with the gremlins like this." She kept the door open letting both of the boys in, picking up the paints only to just drop them on the ground inside and closing the door locking it behind her. "I don't think it would be that bad! Besides, I'd have Quarter Master with me!" That didn't help his case very much. "Yeah... just paint." She picked up the cans heading towards upstairs where the rooms were. "Can you climb the stairs David, or you need help?" He shook his head with a grin. "I'll be fine." Max scoffed, "That's what you said earli-ow!" That would be a light hit to the back of the head. Again, not hard hitting, but it got a point across. Gwen eyed them suspiciously smirking. "You two got a lot more chummier than I remember." David was going to say something until Max blurted out something in denial. "Don't read too deeply into this! We're just-" He paused trying to find the right words, "-going through a thing!" What does that even mean? That-that means absolutely nothing, even with context. Gwen ignored climbing up the stairs, Max and David following behind with the redhead going at a slower pace. She passed by all the other rooms, stopping at Max's. "It'll probably be easier to do Max's room first considering he doesn't have anything up. Plus, he's already awake. She set the paint down once more unlocking and opening the door. "Ah, still looks like shit in here." Max mused. "I'll be right back, I still need to get a few more things for you and then I'll move this stuff out of the way."  
"Oh Gwen, you don't have-"  
"You couldn't fucking hold a plate David, don't try acting like you can move the furniture." Max said, cutting him off.

 

QM would be, at least hopefully, making the beds once all the rooms are done painting. Gwen might end up having to make them as well, but for now. the boxes would sit in the check-in room. David took a seat on the desk chair waiting for Gwen while Max went onto his bed, jumping on it a little. "Are you excited about your new bed Max?" The boy shrugged. "Anything is better than this." Max laid down, causing the bed to make a squeaking noise. They sat in silence and just took in the situation. This wasn't bad at all. Well, David would prefer no crutches and Max not having a broken arm, but the situation was good overall. It seemed like Max was starting to care about David, which got the redhead all bubbly. "You should have your friends sign your cast Max!" David suggested in a chipper tune. "Why? I'm not going to keep it forever." Max asked tossing one of his pillows. "But you'll have it for a long time! I got a broken arm before, and I know it takes quite a while to heal." Max self-consciously grabbed onto his broken arm, David didn't mean for him to feel bad about having it.

 

"Why don't I sign it?" He asked in attempts to brighten the mood, but the ten year old just thought about his arm being seen. "Is this a fucking excuse to see my arm?"  
"W-what? No, of course not Max! I just thought I'd sign it! You don't have to pull your sleeve all the way up." He stared, unsure as to how to respond. "You don't have anything to write with." The ginger shrugged still smiling. "I can always sign it later. It's just nice to have others sign your cast with nice things saying to get better!" Max snorted at the optimism. "Yeah, I'm sure they would only say the nicest of things."  
"Well you don't have to have it signed." Max stopped tossing the pillow and turned to look at David, his movement causing something to fall without him realizing. "And I won't." He then turned back to his previous activity, lying on his back. The redhead used a crutch to pull the fallen item towards him to hand it back to Max. He noticed that it was the boy's prized bear, he never caught it's name.

 

"Hey Max?" David caught the boy's attention. "Yeah?" He answered looking to the side with his eyes only, his head nearly doing a 180 seeing what the redhead was holding. "What's your bear's name? You never told me!" Max tried reaching out, but fell down on the bed due to using his weaker arm to hold his weight up. "A-ah! Give him to me!" His face was flushed with embarrassment. The pale man noted Max calling it a 'him', it was sweet to know Max had given the stuffed bear a persona like a kid. Granted he was just a tad over the normal age to be doing that sort of thing, but who really cared? "What's his name Max? You have to had given him a name!" David teased, but stopped when Max started looking in actual distress. He wasn't on the brink of tears, but he clearly wasn't happy. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Max! I shouldn't be teasing you like that, that was awfully mean of me!" He handed him his bear, which he snatched in a flash, turning to lay down hugging the bear. "Y-yeah, whatever. It's just a dumb bear..." He sat the stuffed animal on his stomach, playing with the arms for a bit. He was still red-faced about the situation. It was clear that the bear wasn't 'just a dumb bear' as Max so lightly put it, it had meaning. David didn't know what, maybe he just really liked it. "... And his name is Mr. Honey nuts...." Such a childish name, David loved it. Every time he sees Max acting like an actual kid, it's so nice and refreshing. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Honey-" Max shot him a glare at David before he could even finish. _'Was he taking that as a personal insult?'_   David asked himself. "He says 'Fuck you'." David gasped a bit exaggerated. "The heck Mr. Honey nuts!?" Max smirked at the response, it was nice seeing him smile. Even if it was for a mean reason.

 

Gwen came back with everything else David needed and began moving the furniture out. She also did essentially everything else, like putting newspaper down on the floor and taping the ceiling so paint wouldn't get on. "Alright, you're all set. If you need anything, just get me or QM."  
"Oh Gwen! I don't-"  
"Don't tell me you won't need help David or so help me, I will strangle you."  
"Alright!" He didn't bother arguing. "Alright, come on Max. Let's get everyone to breakfast." Max looked up at her agitated. "What!? I already had breakfast! I'd rather stay here!" She smirked, the ten year old gave her an opening of payback for all his weight jokes about her. "Aww, does wittle Max want to stay wit Davey~?" He was about to say something until he looked over to the male adult, who was glowing in expectancy. "IIIII will be getting to lunch now!" Max quickly walked away from the situation, leaving a sad David behind. "I was kinda hoping he'd say yes..." Gwen laughed a little at his hope. "You shouldn't expect him to say that kinda stuff, you'll only be disappointed. But if it makes you feel better, I bet he did want to stay with you." That did make him feel better.

 

Everyone seemed uncharacteristically nice. Well, it wasn't like they were giving presents or anything, but Max got a few comments about the cast. Whether someone said it was 'cool', or someone said they could 'put a healing spell on it', even exaggerated crying about the 'tragedy'. Nikki and Neil were apparently worried, which was just freaky in Max's opinion. Again, especially for Neil. What happened to that cynical attitude? He was expecting more of a "suck it up" speech rather than "are you alright". Gwen had everyone do a stupid activity that David planned for today in advance, and it ended in a bit of chaos. Nobody needed to be put to sleep, but craziness was showing up again. Nerris was attacking a giant, Nurf, who just got really mad all of a sudden taking it out on Preston, who switched personalities in a split second. And Nikki joined in the fight just to be apart of it, but she also got mad as well no clear reason, trying to take it out on Gwen's leg. Gwen didn't give anyone their needed medication today as she was a tad too occupied with other things. Once that was taken care of and everyone was sent away from each other to calm down, everything went tranquil.

 

As for David's day, he got somethings done. Gwen actually got a long roller so David wouldn't have to try too hard getting the top of the walls. The rooms weren't big really, they aren't uncomfortably tiny but they aren't a room you'd want to spend a whole day in. All of them were actually different sizes, some rooms were much smaller and more cramped than another. He got around three rooms done, ending with him getting some paint on himself. The rooms looked more pleasing to look at. He would've preferred more vibrant colors, but he understood the reasoning as to the color choice. Gwen tried to pick out a soothing color, soft grey seemed like the best answer. He hopes that they can try to expand the rooms at some point, he thinks bigger rooms would be nice.

 

Gwen was nice enough to get him his dinner when he got down to the cafeteria. Today seems like its been a good day. Well, there was some sad news, Ered's parents apparently sent something about taking their daughter out. It made sense, Ered wasn't going through any problems anymore, there's been a few instances, but her eating habit improved greatly these last few weeks. Nurf's mother also made contact about the same subject, Harrison's were... well, they wanted to try and move their son somewhere he can learn magic more easily. Nerris's wanted to discuss how much longer her stay would be, Space kid's uncle apparently placed a good word in as his parents wanted to see how he was doing in hope he can start living with them again, Dolph's dad wanted to talk a bit on how his son was doing too. Preston's parents actually discussed how their son was doing through email a bit, and wanted to visit themselves. Nikki's Mom wanted her daughter there a bit longer until she seized that urge to attack, which Gwen tried to assure there was a reason. She didn't go into great detail about said reason, but she only really said that one of their other patients influenced her into doing that. Even Neil's mother called. She was apparently meant to go but couldn't make it, but she heard from her ex-husband that Neil was acting less in his 'angsty teen phase'. That caused curiosity, so she was planning to have a visit. The only parents who didn't call, unsurprisingly, were Max's. He didn't know them, but David couldn't help but dislike them. One could even say he was beginning to hate them for their neglection. That brought on the question of what they'd do with Max once he's treated. The obvious answer was the foster care system, but David didn't want to do that to him! He really didn't. The system was notorious for being, well, not a very effective system. You get some kids into homes just fine, but others don't get that lucky. They either have bad luck with families or are just too old where a parent wouldn't want to raise them. Max would be the former and possibly, the latter later on.

 

David told Gwen that he should actually be fine driving on his own. You only need one foot to drive, and his right was still fine luckily. She begrudgingly agreed to leave him to driving and called one of her friends as usual. Now was his favorite part of the day, well, spending time with grumpy Max! "So Max, anyone sign your cast?" David asked as he was unlocking the door. "Nah, didn't see the point." The idea could be argued as pointless, but it was just a nice gesture. He opened the door, trying to keep it open for Max with some difficulty. "Do you need me to-y'know what? Fuck it. I already know what you're going to say." When Max came in, he held the door open for David, looking to the side and away from the older male. "Why thank you Max! You didn't hav-"  
"David, you have no idea how to hold the fucking door open right now like that. Just deal with it." He loosened his hold on the door when David was inside and darted for the couch, waiting while the redhead locked the door.

 

"Alright! We never seem to miss one of these, huh?" David asked making his way to his chair. "We actually missed it last night."  
"What are you talking about Max? We had our session in the tree!" He pulled himself over to Max smiling contently. "That was a weird ass session then. It was also pretty painful, more so than usual." The ginger frowned at that. "Don't you like these little talks Max?" Max scooted himself to lean on the back of the couch, his legs no longer dangling on the ledge, "I thought I've been making it pretty damn clear I'm not." David put that as Max joking around, at least he was hoping for that to be the case. He snapped his fingers realizing something. "Dang it, I forgot my guitar again! Sorry about that bud, maybe write a note for-" He was interrupted with Max drastically waving his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. The fuck you just call me?" David was confused. It wasn't like he used a more affectionate sounding term. "Bud? Y'know, like buddy? Do you have a problem with it Max?" He wasn't sure how Max would exactly have a problem with it, it wasn't something you'd call your child exclusively or anything. Max stared for a moment as if processing something. "Max? Did I-"  
"Forget it! And I don't think the guitar really matters anymore with the whole arm situation." Max got away and back to the original subject, shaking his broken arm lightly. "Well, you only really need your fingers. I mean, sometimes you need your palm but I'm sure we could make it work!" The boy eyed him suspiciously, soon relaxing back into a slouched position.

 

"Anyway, I know you might not want to talk but..." Max frowned at where this was leading. "We need to talk?" David nodded his head silently, looking anxious about his patient's reaction. "I was wondering if you were thinking of actually talking to me? You don't have to tell me everything, we're going at your own pace! But I can only help so much with just observation." Yes, he's gotten quite a bit of info from just watching, but talking was more effective. Max squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, wanting to look at anything but David like this morning. "Uh, I guess that kinda depends." He began picking at his cast, which David grabbed his hand away for him to stop. "Stop picking. Now, what depends?" The blue hoodie boy was looking at his hands, just moving them around. "If you're not comfortable yet, we don't have to talk yet Max. We can try-" He got cut off by the patient. "It just depends what you have already." He murmured. "Do you... do you want me to read all the notes I've made?" Max nodded his head silently.

 

The redhead moved his chair towards the file cabinet, guessing Gwen put it there yesterday. He grabbed the top of the cabinet to help balance himself, he didn't see the need of using his crutches for this. He then opened a drawer and began scanning through the names. "I haven't quite made a diagnosis yet, but I have some guesses." Max's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "'Diagnosis'?" He said in a questioning tone. Before he answered, he pulled out Max's file from the cabinet. "Why your here." He closed the drawer and dropped back down to roll his way back to Max. "So, what's wrong with me?" His legs were crisscrossed with his arms in front of him, curious about the word. "That is a rather blunt and frankly rude way of putting it, but yes." So was it that one word in the file? Max was pretty sure it was now, the word itself sounded all 'doctor-y'.

 

David opened the folder and licked his finger flipping through a few pages. Max leaned in a tad bit curious, but just seeing a lot of writing. He remember's David's hand writing being girly. "You write like a girl." He insulted, but David just smiled up. "Well, considering how normally girl's have better handwriting, I'll take that as a compliment! But you really shouldn't stereotype like that." He continued flipping until landing on his desired page. "Alright Max, you said you want to know everything we wrote down?" He nodded silently. David began reading out what was on the paper. At first, it was what Max already read a long time ago from his first few weeks, but there was some undesirable additions. "I kept adding to the hoodie, settling that you were definitely hiding something, so then I branched off to what it could be. The best answer I thought was... um..." David felt a bit uncomfortable saying this out loud. It wasn't his first time talking about self harm, but it was a subject he'd rather avoid. "Cutting yourself."

 

"Bullshit." Max said immediately. He noticed David staring at him for a while, having a look of disbelief. "David, that's bullshit." The ginger shook his head and looked down at the paper to avoid Max's eye contact. "A-anyway! I also mentioned-oh dear." This was something he wrote a while back and found it to be true. He bit his lip tightly, unsure if he should mention it. "God David, just fucking say it." He nodded silently at the boy's req-well, it was more like a demand. "Then I mentioned neglection." Max smirked. "Well David? You think that's true?" He didn't want to answer that and tried to move on, but Max pried. "Yesterday is what sold it to you? Bet it did, what kind of parent wouldn't spend time with their mentally challenged kid the one day they can?" David's hands moved nervously. "They could've been late or too busy..." He couldn't believe himself defending them, but he didn't want to say it to Max's face. He didn't. "Oh yeah, too busy to see their fucking kid the one time they can! Are you still pretending for me that they care? I'm not dumb, they fucking left me here probably to go crazy!" Thinking about it, actually going into detail was taking it's toll on him. David noticed how tears were welling up. Max didn't cry. He never seemed to end up, at least he thought. Maybe he was crying cutting. Crying while he was thinking of being trapped here that night. Crying during the nightmare. Maybe all those times he thought he was close to crying, he was.

 

"They don't fucking want me. Leslie doesn't want me, my Dad doesn't want me, apparently my Mom didn't even want to fucking deal with me growing up at all!" He never talked about his parents individually, always grouping them into two. And his Mom, he never talked bad about her. Not because he didn't want to, but it was because he couldn't. He didn't know her, all he heard about her was from his Dad having a mental break down reminiscing about her. Max's face was turning beat red by this point as he continued to try and get it through David's head. He looked like he was having an attack, but David could tell that isn't what was happening. Max was just letting out all that anguish he's been bottling up for, possibly years. He didn't question who Leslie was or what he meant about his mother. He just sat there taking it. This wasn't new. He's dealt with plenty of patients that bottled up their feelings. And it always hurts to see them letting it out, it looked painful going through all the emotions at once. And he didn't realize until now, but it hurts 10X more when that somebody was someone you deeply cared about. After a few minutes of ranting, he was looking like he was calming down. "Get it through your thick skull! They don't and won't ever fucking care." He breathed out, tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

"Are you done Max?" David asked softly and calmly. He didn't respond and was just breathing and sniffling. He took a hand to his cheek and looked surprise feeling tears. Without any warning, the ginger leaned in and gave Max a tight hug, and Max didn't know how to feel. Or he knew what he should be feeling, he just wasn't sure if he was feeling it. He didn't know how to react, so he just sat there. "I'm sorry your parents don't care about you Max." He said softly, making sure his voice sounded soothing. Max began leaning against David hiccuping. It was more bizarre than when he cried drunk, it was worst than the attack, it was hard to watch. "But we care about you Max. I care about you. That isn't just my job talking, I want to help you. I want-" He could think of a million things. To be his father. To care for him. To love him like the parent he needs. To support him. He just needs to say. Just a few words. That's all he needs. All he needs is to- "-you to be happy Max." -say what he needs to hear, not what he wants to tell him. He doesn't need another Father, he just needs a David. Max slowly wrapped his arms around, gripping onto him like he was going to leave in seconds. He doesn't need to be afraid about getting abandoned again for not being good, he just needs to live happily. Max was crying a bit into David's shoulder, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind because Max needed to cry. He didn't mind because he wanted to be there for him. He didn't mind because he cared about him. He didn't mind because...

 

_Somebody fucking has to._


	19. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle broke and Max can't handle it being alone, leading to David finding out about yet another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some comments about the last chapter being sad and I'm just going to say you guys are going to die with the continuation of this story. I honestly didn't think the last one was very good compared to some other chapters, but I'm happy you guys liked it either way!

As much as David wanted to carry him like at his house, he really couldn't with the crutches. So when Max calmed down, the ginger called it a night and told him he should probably get up. Max did and kept close. He obviously wouldn't admit it, but he was growing attached to the ginger. He didn't want him to leave. He was kinda scared of him leaving and just wanted him to stay. Of course, it was all subconscious. So Max was pretty confused as to why he was doing this but didn't bother going against it. He wanted to hold onto David in someway but it was a little difficult with the crutches in the way. The boy stopped once David passed the main entrance and the ginger looked back confused. "Something wrong Max?" He just stared up and didn't say anything, his face still flushed from crying earlier. "C'mon, you have to get to your room." He didn't move. "Max?" He shook his head, putting a hand in his pocket with his right arm going to his side and he looked away. He looked upset. David came closer and tried to crouch down to Max's eye level as best he could. "What's wrong Max? Are you still shaken up about-" He shut up once Max semi-reluctantly grabbed his hand. He wasn't sure if his face was red from the crying or embarrassment now.

 

"Max-"  
"I... I don't wanna be alone..." He said it like it was hard to get out. "Please..." He choked out. "Are... are you asking me to stay Max?" The boy waited for a moment before nodding. "I was actually thinking of just going to your house instead of here but y'know, whatever..." He kept his eyes away from David, not comfortable about what he was doing. He just didn't want to be alone. David didn't know how to feel. It was good that Max was beginning to like him, and heck if he doesn't mind Max coming over like he was living with him, but how he looked. He looked scared. _'Abandonment complex?'_   If that was the case, it wasn't because he liked David, it was more so because he was just SOMEONE to be around. And it was true. Max actually had this problem after the incident but it subsided due to neglection and how both his guardians were absent and drunk. That's why he normally goes on with telling himself and everyone else he can do everything alone or doesn't need help. Well, it was one of the reasons. But after the little cry session, the complex kicked in again. David sighed a bit looking away, he shouldn't keep doing this. Not only was he beginning to feel bad about giving Max the special treatment, but he should be staying here. But on the other hand, he was going through emotions right now and then there's that possible abandonment issues. This probably won't be doing himself any favors, but a sleepover at the hospital it was. "Okay Max, I'll stay. But we should get back to your room, kay?" Max gave him unsure narrowed eyes, he didn't want him to be lying. "I promise, pinky promise." He tried holding out his hand for Max to fulfill the pinky promise prophecy only to be turned down. "Let's just go." He held the part where David would grab the crutches, wanting to stay close. _'Okay, mentally pinky swear.'_   He straightened up and Max moved his hand for the ginger to grab the part of the crutch, placing the hand back into his pocket. He felt really stupid about this, but he didn't want to be left alone.

 

The key was inserted into the hole and unlocked the door, David opened up to the newly painted room. "Looks like your still stuck with the old bed, huh?" David said trying to hold the door open for Max. "Don't worry, I got it." He assured as it looked like the ten year old was about to hold it for him. He went to the bed and put his back against the wall, looking down at his shoes uncomfortably. The ginger shut the door and locked it, even though Max could end up stealing his keys in his sleep. He wished he didn't leave Max's file on his desk, it would've given something for him to do as well as jot down some notes. He went to the desk chair to sit down, most likely going to be the place where he sleeps. Ideal for his health? No. Helps a patient sleep? Worth it. "You should get some sleep Max. I won't leave." David told him as he set an alarm on his phone. He still needed to pick up Gwen in the morning. He placed his head on the desk while Max played with his bear's arms thinking.

 

"David?" He piped up. "Mhmm?" The pale man responds, turning his head in his arms to look at the Indian boy. "Are you just going to fucking sleep like that?" It wasn't comfortable and was like how one might sleep at school. His back would hurt in the morning, his hands and arms might end up feeling all numb and prickly, it will be difficult to fall asleep until he becomes overly tired, but Max would be comfortable. And he can't keep bringing him to his house, he should be staying here in the first place. "I'll be fine Max. Try to get some sleep." He responds softly. He turns so he's facing away and closes his eyes to sleep. He hears Max shifting in the background a little, it didn't sound like he was kicking off his shoes or getting under the covers though. "Do you want a pillow?" He hears him ask. David turned to see him again, and Max is holding up a pillow. "I'm fine, now sleep." The hood wearing boy dropped the pillow, earning a soft 'thump'. He looked around like he was looking for something. He didn't want him to leave because he was uncomfortable. He jumped off the bed, tugging at the ginger's shirt, holding his bear with his broken arm. "Mhmm?" He moved his head to look down at the side he felt the tug. It was going to be hard as is to sleep, and Max wasn't helping. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?" He shook his head, telling him no. "Max, do you need sleep medication?" It's been awhile since his insomnia kicked in, so David was curious if that was why he wasn't sleeping. "No." The child responded. "Okay, well, get to sleep." He turned away again and shut his eyes for sleep to take over... . . . . . . Max didn't move.

 

"Max?"  
"Yeah David?"  
"Why are you just sitting there?" At this point, David wanted to sleep. He wasn't tired, but he just wanted to. And Max was making it difficult. "Why the fuck does it matter? I'm going to sleep." He sighed sitting up, rubbing his temples for a moment with his elbows on the desk. "Max sweetheart?"  
"Don't call me 'sweetheart'."  
"Can you just sleep on the bed? I'm sure it'd be more comfortable than the floor." He shifted a bit at the statement. He looked unsure if he should follow the request. _'Is he still scared I'm gonna leave?'_   David thought. "Do you want me to sleep on the bed with you?" Max looked away at the question, wanting David in here was embarrassing as is. "Why would I want that. I'm not a fucking little kid." David shrugged putting his head back down. "Then go to bed and sleep." There was a solid few minutes of silence until he felt a tug on his pant leg. "Change your mind?" Max kept his head low and nodded silently. "Alright, hold on." He grabbed his crutches to move them closer to the bed for the morning and walk towards the piece of furniture. He sat down and rest the crutches at the end of the bed, laying down. There wasn't enough room for two, it was smaller than his bed at home. He looked towards Max with a sheepish smile.

 

"Um, I'm not too sure if we can both fit on this." _'I can't even fit on this.'_   He thinks to himself. Max keeps his eyes on the ground and he kicks some air up. "I can just sleep on the floor." He mumbles out. "You are not sleeping on the floor. Come here." He waltzed up to the ginger, not expecting getting picked up and set him on his chest as he began laying down. David's legs were hanging off the end. "This okay?" He asks, making sure the kid was comfortable. He didn't say anything. "Max? Are you okay?" He asked in a more worried tone. "Uh! U-um yeah, I'm good and shit. Just-just spaced out for a second." David didn't believe that but decided not to pry. He leaned to the side and reached for the blanket that was scrunched up under his legs that were kinda in the air by the bed frame. He draped it over Max, it only made it down to his knees. "This better? You going to sleep now?" The ginger asked a bit teasingly. Max nodded his head and adjusted, curling up and hugging Mr. Honey nuts. "This didn't happen." David chuckled at that, and smiled down, putting a hand through his curls. "Alright Max."  
"I'm serious! And don't fucking touch me." He huffed turning away. Not the way he thought the night would end, but David was fine with it.

 

Waking up wasn't exactly fun. His phone went off to wake him up, but in the process, it also woke Max up. "Mmm, shut it off..." David stifled out a yawn rubbing his eye. "Mhmm, hold on-*yawn*-a second..." He sat up holding Max's back so the kid wouldn't fall backwards. He picked him off his chest and onto the actual bed. David gripped the bed frame hopping his way to the desk to turn off the alarm. He looked back to the bed to see what looked like Max sleeping. Content with the sight, he made his way over to the crutches so he can actually move. Once he got them, he headed to the door and fiddled with the keys to find the one for the room. "Where are you going?" David looked back to see Max sitting up. He looked mad, possibly tried looking intimidating, but he just looked frightened. _'Why is he so bad with this all of a sudden? He wasn't clingy at all before.'_   Again, David had met patients that could be clingy. But Max didn't show any signs of this problem at all and it's just so bad, how could Max be hiding this? "I need to pick up Gwen silly, I stayed with you all night." He tried to reason but the raven haired boy just climbed out of bed and walked towards him. "Max, you can't come with."  
"Why not?" He asks holding onto the crutch while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Don't you want to get some more sleep?" He shook his head. "I'm fine." David frowned a bit, unsure of how to think about the situation. Loves having Max around, but he can't have him around ALL the time. "Max, you should stay in here." Now the blue wearing male frowned up at the redhead. "Why? I've been out a couple times now." Okay, he had a point. "And you shouldn't have, those were just some special reasons. There's no reason for you to come with." He unlocked the door but didn't open it just yet. "Max, you need to let go." He found his grip tighter around David's way of moving around. He was looking down like he was ashamed. And he was. He hated feeling like this but god, he did not want to be alone. "Please?" He squeaked out embarrassed, but The ginger couldn't fall for that. He didn't want to but it hurt saying no to a child when they're like this. "N-no Max. You don't need to come with." He tried to move but Max's hand just clung on to the crutch. "It's not like I'm-" He was going to say something but decided he should phrase it differently. _'Choose your words David.'_   He told himself before restarting the sentence. "I'll come back." Max looked up a bit glassy eyed. He wasn't crying, but he feels like he's being left again. Left behind like an old pair of shoes. "I..." David perked up at what the boy might say. Max bit his lower lip looking away. "You better fucking promise." The ginger offered a sympathetic expression. "Promise. I'll be back as soon as I can." Max reluctantly let go and went to his bed and hugged his bear. David stared for a moment before opening the door and closing it behind him, locking it. When the pale man left, Max took out his knife that's been in his pocket for the longest time. He was going to keep it with him at all times now, just easier. He switched it to poke the blade, mesmerized by the gleam. He was tempted to cut himself. He doesn't know how many days it's been, lost count, he just wanted to cut. But instead, he decided against it. Maybe he'll stop cutting.

 

Later in the day, David kept to his word and returned. He actually told Gwen that maybe someone else should paint today, telling her about Max's recent clinginess briefly. He didn't go too much into detail, just saying he has no idea what Max's reaction would be if he barely sees him for the rest of the day. Knowing him, lots of yelling. So QM was put on paint duty for today, which he didn't seem to care. Gwen was pretty sure she heard him say something questionably moral, but ignored it as his usual ramblings. Free periods were going to start occurring more often as some kids would be leaving and Gwen would be talking with some of the parents about letting some of them go. David sat in a chair, not really wanting to be on his crutches too long. They weren't the most comfortable things to stand with. Looking around the room, everything seemed great. There wasn't any disruptions aside from an attempt food fight this morning by none other than Nikki, but that didn't really lead anywhere. His thoughts went to this morning's incident with Max. He should actually be doing better with nine other people around him, ten if you count Gwen. But the ginger didn't want to test how well he'd do without him in the day like this. Speaking of the little demon, he didn't seem to see him anywhere, not even with Nikki and Neil where Nikki was chewing on the leg of Neil's chai- wait.

 

"Ah! Nikki! Don't chew on the chairs!" She caused many of their chairs to be covered in bite marks, but she stopped looking a bit upset. Gwen told David a long time ago when Nikki first came that they should get chew toys for her. He originally said no since she could hurt herself and it was degrading, but at this point? They might as well before she leaves. Everything felt like it was going too quickly for all these kids to leave, and David didn't want it to end. He's happy and all that they've become better, but he didn't want to see them all go so soon between each other's departures.

 

He heard someone clear their throat and David looked to the side to see Max sitting next to him. It looked like he was reading something, but he really wasn't. In his mind, if he didn't want David to leave him, then he should try doing things he'd like! The question was what. For Max, he didn't have much room to really do anything. He plans to try and not swear, or be mean, then he won't leave! Reading was because it was a quiet activity that seemed like something the ginger would like to do. He has no idea what the book was saying aside from a few words, but he hoped his acting was good. He cleared his throat just to get the adult's attention to show that he's good and shouldn't be left. David didn't catch onto the idea, but he was planning to try and keep an eye on how Max was acting. An abandonment complex can do awful for mental health, as well as physical depending on the relationships you have. The ginger hasn't dealt with too many children who had the problem, but he knows how it works. There's kinda different "types". One can either be a low self-esteem people pleaser that becomes attached to one person, others isolate themselves, or it can even be a mix. There was more to it than that, but those were the first few things to come to mind. Max so far was apparently both. He isolated himself at first, but now he's become overly clingy.

 

David gave a simple smile and returned to making sure no one was causing trouble. Max cleared his throat again, only louder and sounder slightly more irritated. Green eyes stared at the ginger as he did so, quickly looking back to the book as if he didn't mean to catch David's attention. He stared at the boy confused as to what he wanted him to do. "You okay Max? Do you have a sore throat?" Max shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He tried to keep a smile, leaving David even more confused. He was trying to figure out what was happening with no dice. _'He wants me to say something.'_   He thought, trying to figure out what he wanted him to say. "What you reading Max?" The boy was actually hoping for a compliment like "you're so good", pat on his head, or assurance he wouldn't leave. Any form of affection. He didn't actually know what he was reading, he just picked up a random book. He looked at the cover but couldn't read the title, so he just showed it to David. "The dictionary?" He chuckles a little, and Max blushes bashfully. _'Now it fucking makes sense why everything looks weird.'_   Max thinks red-faced. "Y-yeah. I, uh, really like learning new words!" He tried to sound optimistic knowing David would like that, but he just sounded like he was uncomfortable. The redhead looked curiously at him, "I didn't think you'd like reading a dictionary Max."  
"Oh it's fuuu-uun! Oh it's just so fun!" He was going to say 'fuck' but caught himself. David caught that trip up and was slowly piecing it together.

 

"It's weird, I don't actually know anyone who likes just reading a dictionary rather than a story." Max seemed to freeze up a little hearing that. "W-well, it was just a uh, change of pace y'know? I'm probably not gonna read it again." His eyes shifted away nervously, making David suspicious. _'Max never stutters, and why isn't he swearing or just being mean?'_   The ginger was partly thankful for the change of attitude, but it mainly worried him. _'It's like he's trying to get on my good-'_   Then it hit him what the boy's motives might be. That didn't seem like Max, but neither did this morning or the night before. "Do you like reading Max?" He asks sweetly, deciding to test his theory. He shifted, trying to think of what answer might appease the older male. "Yes! Love it! Can't get enough of it!" He tries, hoping that was the right answer. "Hm, I personally don't care much for it." David says. It was a lie, he actually loved reading. He just hoped his lie seemed like he was saying the truth to Max. Normally the boy would be on top of seeing through it, but his body was alarmed at the response. He shut the dictionary and tossed it on the table, leaning back on his chair. "Yeah, y'know, I feel like that too. I don't actually care for it. I just, um, didn't want you to go on about how great it was. But it looks like we think alike, huh?" That last line was what sold it, David knew his Max a few days ago would say the opposite! He wouldn't ever want to think like David, even though it would probably be healthier than his other way of thinking. He noticed Max looking to him for some kind of sign that he made the right choice, most likely praise. _'Oh boy...'_   He thinks to himself, he liked Max smiling, but this seemed force. Not to mention, it was so creepy. He heaved out a sigh that alarmed Max. "Did I do something wrong?" That hurt to hear. "Max, are you just doing this for my approval or something?" David asked, only alarming Max further. He was scared that he was going to lose him, he didn't want to be alone anymore. Last night broke what he had left of trying to isolate. That bottle that held all his emotions was what kept him from being afraid of people leaving him. "N-no! Of course not! We just-"  
"Max, I think we both know that we are far from thinking alike." Max looked down at his lap, afraid of hearing words of discouragement and hate. He could bottle those up though and then he wouldn't be feeling like this, right? "What was what got you?" The boy asked no longer smiling. He didn't have his scowl, he looked kinda blank. "The no swearing was pretty big, as well as the lack of insults and smiling. You saying we think alike is what really got me though." Max was upset at himself, he should've known David would've noticed the changes. The fear of abandonment was creeping up, and Max tried to calm himself down to not make a scene.

 

"Max, you don't need to do that. I want you to just be yourself."  
"Your gonna leave then." David felt a sharp pain in his chest, he wondered why Max would ever think that. Is that what happened with his parents? "I'm... I'm not going to leave Max." He assured in a hushed voice, but Max frantically shook his head. "No, because you hate me swearing and I fu-I do that a lot! And I'm mean which you don't like, I'm a troublemaker, I-" David rubbed his arm and looked Max in the eyes. "You're fine Max." He would've tried a hug, but he didn't want to 'ruin Max's reputation'. He would when the boy could fight back, but he knows Max wouldn't want to look all soft in front of everyone. A head of ebony curls fell to the table with his eyes looking to the side, arms covering his lower face. "I'd rather-" _'-have my Max.'_   "-have the real Max instead of you pretending." He was trying to put what he needs to hear first rather than what he wants to tell him still. "I like you Max. I like you just being you!" Max's eyes shifted to David's caring ones. "... Promise?" He was making a lot of promises lately, but he'd make them. "Pinky promise." He held out his pinky but Max didn't follow, so he just put his hand down. "So... why a dictionary?" David asked, causing Max to jolt up into embarrassment territory again. "I don't think I'm that boring." He chuckled teasing the ten year old. Max leaned on the table, placing his head in his hand that wasn't the broken arm. "Yeah well, if you didn't notice, I didn't really fucking care to notice what I picked up." David smiled at the mannerism. 

 

_'There's my Max'_


	20. Getting Into The Meat Of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants to actually have Max talking about things while Max obviously is not into the idea.

The ginger was scanning papers, scribbling something down once in a while. When he wasn't, he was hitting his chin with the flick of his pen thinking. The ebony hair boy laid down waiting for the redhead to be finished with what he was doing. "You couldn't have done this earlier?" He chides the man. "Well I didn't really have any of this with me throughout the day." The man tells him, continuing with his work. With all that he's found out, he was trying to figure out-in short-what was wrong with Max and what caused it. Gwen was like when she told David it could end up like a puzzle, he was putting pieces together and was trying to see what fit. He had substance abuse, anorexia (only to compliment with his insomnia), abandonment complex, and anxiety problems. When he told Gwen the last one, she sincerely doubted that. The sleep problems were also added with the anorexia since people don't need to come to a mental hospital for insomnia or night terrors, but it was a good thing to at least note. His violence with animals, well, he didn't know how to word it besides that. David felt like somethings were missing though, he didn't think this was all that was wrong with Max. The problem was knowing what.

 

"Hey Max?" David called out, not taking his eyes away from the paper. "What?" He responded with his sharp tongue. "Did you always have the sleep problems Max?" Max shifted at the familiar sounding question. "You don't have to answer what happened, just when they started." The boy looked away unsure if he should answer. "I-I dunno, I'm pretty sure it started when I was six." David hummed noting that. _'Alright, so something could've happened around that time or it's just random.'_   He was pretty sure something happened, but all of this could've just been random circumstances. He decided to try and ask more questions. "Were you normal before you were six?"  
"I am normal." _'Right, still in denial.'_   It slipped his mind that Max was still in denial about the whole thing. At this point, he would've expected him to take a step back and think 'hm, maybe there is something wrong with me'. "Right." David played along. "But what were you like before?" Max threw his arms up looking up at the ceiling. "Hell if I know! I can't remember anything before six!" Made sense for him to not remember much when he was younger, but he should have a faint recollection. Maybe a memory or two? Three is the age that people believe kids start remembering, seven being the age you start forgetting said memories. But that brought on the thought how Max remembered the exact age the problems started. "So you can't remember anything 'big' or 'important' before six?" Max shook his head. "Nope." He was still trying to piece things together until he realized something.

 

"Max, how are you feeling?" He's never quite asked him that, at least he's never gotten an answer. "What?"  
"How are you feeling?" David asks again. "Um, fine?" He sounded unsure, but the redhead was pretty sure that was due to the confusion of asking the random question. "No, Max, how are you feeling?" That confused him even more, so David elaborated. "Constantly. Everyday, how do you feel?" Max shifted in his seat as if the question was difficult. "Do you feel happy all the time? Sad? Content?" Max glared, seeing what he was trying to get at. "At this rate, irritated." Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, David just dropped it. He wondered if the Max from earlier would've happily told him all his problems, knowing Max's stubbornness, he doubted it. He just needed a little more information, that's all. He can only speculate.

 

David shut the folder and pulled his way over to Max in his office chair. "We finally starting?" Max asked sitting up. "Yes Max, we're starting now." He said, but took in a deep breath. Because they were going to do an actual therapy session this time, or at least try. The last ones wasn't really therapy at all, David was trying to take it slow at the boy's pace, but they've had so many and Max has not verbally said anything without being provoked. "Max, how were you feeling today?" The ebony haired boy furrowed his brows together. "You just ask-"  
"Just answer the question." Max slumped back crossing his arms. "Fine." He muttered out. "Honest Max." David warned. "And I am! I was just fine today!" That wasn't the case, he was paranoid all day. "Even this morning?" He asked, noticing Max looking not so pleased with the conversation. "Can we talk about something else?" He asked. "Please?" The ginger nodded, happy to see him using his manners. "What happens in your night terrors? Is it something that happened to you?" Max frowned at the question again. "Next please." The pale man nodded, he still had plenty of things to ask still. "Why do you not like having people see your arms?"  
"Next."  
"Do you hurt yourself?"  
"Next."  
"Have you tried starving yourself without the insomnia?"  
"Next."  
"Have you ever had suicidal thoughts?"  
"NEXT!" Max shouts, standing up on the couch with balled up fist. "Don't you have any fucking normal questions!?" He asked, anger taking over. "Max, I've been trying to be patient, and I still will be, but we need to start talking about _something_. We've nearly had twenty sessions now, maybe even a little more, and you still haven't said anything." David wasn't keeping count as to how many sessions they've had, but it felt like they were past the twenty mark.

 

"Well I'm not ready to say anything!" The paler male remained calm. "I understand that, but I think you need to step out of your comfort zo-"  
"Fuck that!" Max jumped off the couch and ran to the door, but it was locked. He didn't know why he bothered considering Max knew well that David locked the door every time. "Max, you need to calm down." He said patiently. He couldn't do much considering he wouldn't even be able to pick Max up with the crutches. "Let me out! I wanna leave!" He yelled, jiggling the door handle. "Max, calm down. Just come back and sit dow-"  
"Fuck you!" He kept trying to jiggle the knob, he would've climbed it too if his broken arm wasn't there. When he was beginning to tire out, Max slumped down to the floor pulling up his knees to his face, holding a mean look. "Max?" David rolled his way over, not bothering to grab his crutches. "I get it. I get wanting to bottle up everything but it isn't-"  
"I'm bottling up nothing nurse man." he muttered out. The ginger took a deep breath, realizing what should've been the first thing they work on. "Max, I know that your parents carelessly put you here, but I think their neglection did cause some... problems you have." He noticed Max eyeing him in a not so happy light. "I don't have problems." He told him sharply. "You do Max, and I-we're here to help. You just need to start... cooperating." He tried to put it in a way that Max wouldn't get angry at. "What if I don't cooperate?" They always end up cooperating, so that not happening left David blank. He wasn't really sure what they would do. "We'll deal with that if it passes."  
"When it passes." Max corrected. "If." The ginger recorrected. "Well, it's passing right fucking now." David sighed at the comment, unsure what he was going to do with him.

 

The session didn't end like David would've preferred, but he guessed there was some progress made. Things seemed to have started at age six as far as he knew, but that's all he really found out. "You want me to stay the night again Max?" David asked as he was getting up the stairs. After Max calmed down, he seemed skittish. He still kept his bite, but it was evident the boy had the thought process of David leaving because of his outburst. "I dunno, I mean, if you don't care..." He chuckled at the boy's response. "Of course." When they got into Max's room, they did the same setup as they did the night before. The new bed was up, but it still wasn't made for two people, but boy was it more comfy. "Comfortable?" David asked covering Max and himself with a blanket. He had to admit he wanted to start going back to his own bed, but he'd stay if he had to. "Yeah, whatever..." The raven haired boy mumbled into his chest. "I'm tired and just want to fucking sleep."  
"The first time I was here, you were the one that kept me up." The ginger countered. "Shut up. That never happened... neither did this." laughter raised up from his throat, finding Max's persistence of this never happening amusing. "Obviously!"

 

He laid there for a long time, he wasn't sleepy too much, so he would have to wait to get sleepy. A question popped in his head realizing how barren the boy's room was. "Max?" The raven haired boy mumbled something in response. "Don't you have anything you'd want to put up?" He knows Max didn't have much, but he had a photo of someone that he could put on his desk. "What do you think David? I would be surprised if my parents gave me anything." The ginger was tracing circles on Max's back, looking around anxious to ask. "Max? I know it's not the session anymore but... is Leslie a family friend or something?" The boy stiffened at the mention of the person's name, alarming David that he should've just shut up. "Y-you don't need to answer, never mind! I just recalled-"  
"David?" Max said his name tiredly. "Oh, uh, yes Max?" The ginger responded a bit on edge, wondering if the boy would go out yelling or crying again. "Shut up and sleep." Should've expected that kind of response when he's tired like this, maybe adding 'fucking' somewhere. David nodded lightly and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, BUT WE ARE REACHING THE END. I'm more excited for showing off the next installment to this story to be honest than showing the ending to this. If I'm honest, the final chapter in this is kinda meh. Could've done more but I wasn't sure what. So, I plan on posting the new story the same day I post the last chapter of this.


	21. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max gives into his urges, David finally sees what the boy was trying to hide. That made Max snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is underwhelming, I know the next one is but I swear the next story has a lot better written ending to wrap the story up as a whole. But take some angst.

Days passed and it's been awhile since he's last cut now. Max would say he's proud of himself of that, but he wasn't. He wasn't because he knew it was bad in the first place, so how could he be proud of quitting something he was addicted to when he knew from the start how it would end? He still had urges, and he tried taking them out on the animals in the forest, but David was on his back noticing he was missing. The ginger usually caught him when he was looking for an animal to play with, catching him with an animal every now and again. Luckily, he never caught him with his knife, which was due to the fact that he caught him right after he finally found an animal. He found his reactions hilarious, Max still thought it was a pretty normal thing. Once David actually saw him holding up a dead bird by the feet, it looked like it was already rotting. Max was curious as to what the insides looked like, but his shadow quickly made him drop it.

 

He wanted to start cutting something again, but he can't play with the animals with David being over him 24/7. He liked having someone around, and grew attached to David even though he swears he hates the guy, but he was beginning to want to be alone outside to play, to cut something. He refused telling David anything, he still didn't know why exactly. Was he trying to hold onto that last bit of calling himself normal? Did he not want the judgement? He didn't know, nor did he care still. When David left him in the morning, he would stare at the knife. Now he had a meaning to the word 'nevermore'. It sounded more ominous, especially when on a knife. He was trying to think up uses for a knife that the meaning would fit to. Never again cut? Never again split? He didn't think of murder, never again to move. To breathe. Living nevermore. Now that was ominous.

 

He heard that apparently everybody seems to be leaving soon, either because they were better or they were going to get transferred to another mental institution. Max wondered where he will end up. Neil eavesdropped on a conversation of Gwen's and David's that the establishment would be getting a new owner with the land. It wasn't clear if this place was going to get shut down to make room for a mall, or if the new owner will just continue on with better standards. It was unclear. David seemed heartbroken about it, and it was obvious why. He never got any degrees for nursing or psychiatric. So he's immediately out of the job even if they were going to keep the hospital up. Gwen figured she'd be out as well, considering her temper and lack of patience wasn't something the other hospitals wanted. They weren't taking in anymore patients and this group would be their last. Max wondered if he'd end up stuck here alone, move to another hospital, or even get put up into the system. The latter was imminent, but god was it going to be difficult. Who the fuck wanted a kid like Max? Swears a lot, causes trouble, never nice, and he would have a record of being in a mental institution. Not to mention, you never know what kind of home you'll end up in. He had a feeling he'd be a kid who ends up growing up in the foster system and without an actual family. Alone, abandoned. Maybe he should try to find a gang? He would be good in one, would Nikki want to join? It's probably on her bucket list.

 

Today was going to be a movie day. Something small that Gwen thought would make things easier to look after the kids. Choosing the movie was difficult, they didn't want something sensitive but not too boring. In the end, they went with a kid flick that had good ratings. David wanted to watch it before hand to make sure it would be okay, and he thought it wouldn't hurt. Max got bored watching it, his mind on his needs. He got up and quietly walked over to David and Gwen, pulling on David's pants to get his attention. "Hm?" He looked down to see Max looking up at him. "David, I need to go to the bathroom." His first thought sounded a little too formative. He didn't need to go, but he didn't need to be specific on what fake reason he needed to go to the bathroom. "Do you want me to take him?" Gwen asked, David still had crutches. It would only be a few more weeks until he could properly walk again. Not too much longer. He shook his head telling her he had it and took Max to the restrooms.

 

He didn't want to. But he was getting more and more hungry by the second now. Something needed cutting. SOMETHING needed cutting. He couldn't get the animals, he was forcing himself to stop torturing his arm, he had three choices. Don't cut-which was something harder said than done now-,cut someone else-via David-, or cut himself. Option one was out, his desires becoming overwhelming to bear. He couldn't cut a person, let alone David. How would he even react, and then there was that creeping fear of being left if he ever tried to cut the man. But god was it tempting. To cut someone else, not kill, just slice up the flesh a bit. But he didn't want to do that, not to anyone, unless they let him but no one has and he wasn't going to ask. But god, his arms looked so smooth and untouched, seeing a ruby red dribble out from it would be so satisfying. But he held back on that and settled with option c, he was going to cut himself.

 

Once David unlocked the door, Max opened it and went inside. The ginger was going to wait outside, he figured he'd do as such. Looking into the room, it was like a public bathroom with stalls. Wasn't sure if that was something meant to be in a asylum, but wasn't surprised considering the old management. He picked the first stall and closed it, he didn't want the ginger coming in to see after all. He pulled off his blue hoodie, throwing it to the floor and retrieved his pocket knife from his back pocket. He's only been holding it with his good hand, his non dominant hand to be exact, so trying to hold it with his right made it difficult. "Shit." He breathed out when the blade dropped causing a noise. He waited a moment to hear from David but got nothing. He bent down to pick it up trying again. His second time was better, finding a comfortable way of holding it. He flipped it to pull the blade out, staring for a moment to look at his reflection. He felt shameful, he felt ashamed of doing this but told himself this was normal. His eyes traveled down to that word. "Nevermore". He put his left arm out, noticing the scars that formed. The tallies were visible, he could only imagine how many days he's been here. He lightly placed the blade on his forearm and hitched his breath, feeling the penetration of his skin by the blade.

 

David stood waiting, humming to himself to distract. This felt like it was taking long. Looking at his watch, he was right, it's been 30 minutes. "Max?" He called out putting his ear to the door. Receiving no answer, he called out again. "Max? You okay bud?" Still nothing. His brows knitted together with a mix of concern and confusion. "Max?" He opened the door and peaked his head in. "Are you-" He cut himself off hearing something. There were shaky breaths and swearing every now and again. Looking towards the stalls, he noticed the first had a blue hoodie on the floor. "M-Max?" He called out again. There was no answer, but everything kept going. Max was too high on his activity to notice David's voice, focusing only on his arm. David knocked on the door but still got nothing, it was like he wasn't there. "Max? Sweetheart? I'm... I'm going to come in, okay?" He still wasn't getting a response. He reach for his keys and looked for the one that opened the stalls, they could never be too sure what the kids could be doing sometimes. Opening the door, his eye widened in horror. "M-Max!?" The boy turned, eyes equally widened but it had a mix of shock, terror, and anger. His left arm was littered with cuts, both old and new. The most visible cuts that weren't bleeding looked to be tallies, and David quickly pieced together that Max must've been counting how many days he's been here with his arm. "I-I thought I- y-your..." He didn't know what to say. This looked so much worst than what he had in mind. "Fuck!" Max yelled and pushed David to the side while grabbing his ring of keys, causing him to fall over due to the weak composure he held and the ring to break off away from him, and ran straight out. David's mind flooded with the possibilities that Max might do now. "M-MAX!" He shouted, trying to get up.

 

He wanted to do it now. Fuck it he thought. _'I'm not a freak.'_   He said to himself, closing the door to his room. Max threw the keys to the side, no longer having a need for them and knelt to the ground. _'I'm not a freak.'_   He kept telling himself that, begging it to be true. He looked to his cast and tried getting it off, and then he attempted to use his knife to cut through. _'I'm not a freak.'_   He was able to get it off, the hit of cold air rushing to the skin. He stabbed into his skin, making a few deep cuts into his forearm. his wrist on the right arm, making a deep cut. He's pretty sure he hit his veins as his wrist began bleeding profusely. He was crying and screaming out list of swears. Before losing feeling, he tried doing the same to his other arm. He was beginning to feel tired already, bleeding out with blood dripping to the floor. He did a sloppy, still deep slice to his left wrist, not bothering to try and make deeper cuts to his left forearm. He heard David screaming his name, it sounded like he was after him. _'I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak. I'm not a freak...'_   He kept saying that to himself, sobbing at how much his arms were aching. Everything started looking dark, he needed this to go faster. He brought the blade to his throat to make things go quicker. "I-I'm not a fucking freak..." Max slit his throat, falling over immediately and dropping his knife to the side.

 

David tried to move as quickly as he could, begging for Max to be okay. He stopped at his door and opened it. Tears began streaming down his face noticing blood pooling under the child. "MAX!" He fell to the ground, dropping from no longer holding his crutches. David crawled his way over to Max and picked him up, he noticed the damage he's done. He put a hand over Max's neck, trying to make the bleeding stop. It didn't, and David was in shock as to what was happening. "M-Max, Max p-please? Oh god, Max wake up! Wake up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact, this series inspired the cut me series.


	22. Are You Still There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping you read the title like a turret from portal.

_'Damn... my head is fucking killing me...'_   He shut his eyes tighter and breathed out heavily. He could hear muffled sounds. It sounded like there was beeping, and a voice. He tried to recall everything that happened. _'I was getting my shit to leave for the night... and then one of Dad's fucking friends came- no, that's way too far. Uh, nightmares... hallucinations... playing with the animals... cutting my ar-'_   That set it off. Everything came back to him like a bullet. He was starting to feel like he was getting shaken. He tried opening his eyes, going back to closing them seeing how bright the room was. _'Am I... am I in a white ass room?'_   He slowly began opening his eyes to adjust to the lighting, and he was in a white room. His first thought was one of those white rooms in an insane asylum, but they didn't look padded. His arms hurt so much, as did his throat. He looked to the side squinting from the brightness of the room.

 

"Fuck..." He groaned, that kinda hurt saying. His ears cleared up, as did his vision, and he noticed a certain redhead who's eyes were filled with tears. "David...?" Max asked, his voice hoarse from his suicide attempt. David didn't say anything and just hugged Max as best he could. "David?" He asked tiredly, but the man just shushed him. "Don't talk right now, kay?" He pulled away and he was red faced from all the tears and gave a smile. "It's best to try and-*sniff*-n-not talk too much, kay?" Max nodded, weirded out about all this. He's never seen David cry like that, and he didn't expect to be alive. At all. Looking down to his arms were tubes for different things. He noticed a cast was put back onto his arm, only it had hand writing on it. He tried to lean to see what was up with that, and David noticed. "After your... um... everyone came by to give you some company, and they all signed your new cast." Max noticed all the names; Gwen, Nikki, Preston, Ered, even Neil. Max could also feel bandages around his neck, not very shocking.

 

He leaned back into the pillows behind him, looking up and not wanting to face one of the only people that actually fucking cared for him. "I fucking hate white walls..." He said quietly, it caused a chuckle to emit from David. The two stayed silent, they weren't exactly sure what to say to each other. "... Um... were you just sitting there while I was out?" Max asked, still choosing that the ceiling was more interesting than the man's green eyes. "Mhmm, when it's visiting hours." David played with his hands, unsure where the conversation would lead. "How long was I out?"  
"Um, give or take five weeks." Max's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "Fuc- ow." His throat hurt at the rising of his volume. "What happened? How'd the fuck did I end up here?" David shifted in his seat recalling the memory. "Well, I found you in your room a-and-" He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tears that were forming again. "-and I picked you up to take you to the car and-" Max stopped him mid sentence. "How the fuck did you carry me on crutches?" David looked down, fiddling with his pant leg. "I didn't." Ah, so that meant David just disregarded his support in favor of helping Max. "I also called 911, which I was luckily able to meet with the ambulance and get you help..." It hurt running on his ankle, but it was worth it to see Max awake like this.

 

"Max, did... did me seeing push you?" He asked, most likely referring to his arms. "Maybe... yeah. Yeah, it fucking did." He didn't notice but his left arm had stitches on his wrist, his right probably had more. Looking around, he noticed a bag with his things were next to David's chair on the ground. "Fuck..." He plopped his head back down to the pillows. "Am... am I going to an insane asylum?" David shrugged. "If you mean a mental hospital, I don't know."  
"Foster system?"  
"I don't know." David was answering in a soft tone of voice, a bit shaky from the crying. Max was tired. He was tired both physically and mentally now. He wanted to talk to someone about it. He didn't feel like holding it in anymore.

 

"David..." The ginger looked at Max hearing his name. "Yes Max?" He answered calmly. Max bit his bottom lip wondering if he wanted to do this, but he ultimately decided he did. "Everything went to hell when I was six. That's... that's because I was trying to leave one night to get away from my Dad and his friends." David looked confused as to what this had to do with anything. "Max? What are you-" The raven haired boy stopped him. "Just fucking listen. You wanted me to talk, I'm... well, I'm fucking talking." Seeing where this was now, the ginger nodded to listen intently. "Leslie is my quote on quote 'step-mom'. She didn't get married to my Dad but they were kinda hooked up. Sometimes they fucked in the living room, at least it sounded like it, so I just guessed that they're hooked up." Max tried sitting up some more, feeling his arms ache from trying to help adjust himself. "My Dad had his friends over that night and they were all fucking drunk. They were laughing like idiots. At the time I didn't swear as much and I didn't know too much about a lot of adult things. I changed that after..." He trailed off in recollection. "After what Max?" David asked, looking at him with worried eyes. Max took a deep breath, not believing he would actually be saying this to someone. "A-after I got..." He couldn't say it out loud, it was hard for some reason. "After one of my Dad's friends came into my room and... um..." He looked over to David with unsure eyes. "You... you can fill in the rest, right?" He was pretty sure he knew what happened next. "Is... is that why you were so scared of me when you had an attack at my house? Did you think I..." Max nodded before he finished his sentence. The ginger could piece together pretty quickly that the event must be what Max has night terrors of. "You know I would never hurt you Max, right? You know that right?"  
"As far as I'm concerned, you can't even hurt a fucking fly." The pale man grinned at the tan boy, happy to see him awake and not in a coma. But now there was one little question left they were both asking themselves...

 

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda surprised people thought Max was gonna actually die. I mean, I guess I should be proud for fooling all yall, but I made a few cases where that couldn't have been the case. 1. I've talked about the next story in this series, and I honestly don't think David formed enough of a bond with Max to be able to make a whole story of getting over the boy's death, and 2 I still have 22 other chapters to torture these two guys! Anyway, thanks for reading and see the next installment of the series! I'll try to post it as soon as I can after this one! I swear I did a well written ending for this series as a whole, this chapter was just underwhelming and I wasn't sure what else should have been added.


End file.
